Digimon : NonTamer 1 : Awakening of Fate
by Digital-Warkiller
Summary: For Kylee Henke and Riza Ryuzaki, life had always been simple between school and Digimon Tamer fights...But that would soon change with the coming of a strange pair, Regan Astrasz and Lizomon...And bring out an adventure unlike what they could imagine...
1. The Strangers

**Chapter 1 : The Strangers**

Somewhere…in a dark place…they clashed.

Sword collided with the blade of a dark scythe, as their wielders struggled briefly before they pushed away from each other.

In the dark place they were, the only thing that could be seen about the fighters was that they were tall figures, humanoid, yet horns could be noticed.

The sword wielder rose two pairs of wings from his back as he flew upward and dove at the other one, who met him with his scythe again, beating his wings, who looked ragged and tattered.

The scythe wielder suddenly threw his left hand ahead of him, pointing it at the other one and unleashed a wave of dark flames. The other suddenly opened its mouth and breathed out white flames that collided with the dark flames, and caused a shockwave, which once again, separated the fighters from each other.

For a little while, the two simply gazed at the other…then they started charging energy, dark flames surrounding the scythe while the sword glowed white with symbols glowing on it.

A very brief illumination because of the sword's light allowed to briefly see a long face covered in a helmet. But not a human face, more like a lizard.

The sword wielder charged toward the scythe wielder while the other also approached him, raising his weapon.

Their weapons met with blinding sparks.

And suddenly, an explosion overwhelmed all.

----------------

With a gasp, he awoke.

He looked around himself and he knew that something was really, really wrong.  
He was standing half seated in the middle of a park. Yet he knew this was not right.  
The last thing he remembered…he suddenly shuddered remembering what is was.  
He looked around, searching for something, or someone. When it didn't seemed like he found it, he rose up and spoke : "Lizomon?"

In answer, a red/dark orange colored dragon's head poked upside down from a nearby tree's branches. "Finally, I was wondering when you'd wake up!" it said.

The boy partly ignored the creature's comment. "Where are we? Do you have an idea?" he asked again.

The creature shook its head briefly. "Well…I don't think we're in the Digital World anymore…When you see a lot of human adults a little away from here, I doubt that we're still in the Digital World."

"What?" the boy said in surprise. "How could it happen?"  
"Beats me." The creature said. "Last thing I remember-"  
"I remember it too." The boy interrupted. "Do you think it would have something to do with that?"  
"Perhaps…" the creature said, a clawed paw coming out of the branches as he rubbed his chin, obviously thinking.

"You know Lizomon, perhaps you could get on the right level. I'm a little tired to talk to you upside-down." The boy said.

"Oh, sorry." The creature, obviously the one named Lizomon, said with a little chuckle. Then he retreated back in the tree before he dropped on the ground, showing himself as a small dragon-like creature that stood around half the size of the boy.

"Yet, if that's the Real World, there's something else that I found odd." Lizomon added.  
"And what it is?" the boy asked.

"I saw a few kids wandering around…with digimon at their side." Lizomon said.

"Digimon? But, you did said there was adults, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I know." Lizomon said, looking partly sideways, expression darkened. "Something's plain wrong."  
"I know that too Lizo." The boy said, then he rose what looked at first as a watch, but a second glance would show that it wasn't exactly one. If one would have taken a D-3 and a watch and put them together, that was the best description of the strange watch device on the boy's wrist. The round screen beeped a bit before a map appeared, showing several red dots on it.

"One thing sure, there are other digivices that my X-D3 detects." The boy said.  
"Perhaps we could go check a bit about those?" Lizomon said. "Perhaps where there are the most signals, don't you agree?"  
"Yeah, you're right." The boy said. "This way then." The boy pointed to their right, and then they started walking.  
"At least we have an advantage. Since there are kids with digimon that wander around and it doesn't seem like some odd sight for those nearby, we can take advantage of that, as we too can seem like some ordinary pair."  
"At least that's a good thing, right…" the boy said, putting his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans."I'm kinda worried, you know. I don't think we should be here. We'll have to find a way to get back to the Digital World."

"Don't worry." Lizomon said. "I'm sure we'll find a way…though this doesn't exactly seem normal for a place.

You know…I don't think it is _your_ world."

"Yeah, I figured that one too." The boy said. "The only times when digimon had been seen, well it was one year ago…and four years ago, if I remember right."  
"You got it right." Lizomon said.  
"Sometimes, I wonder how you managed to know all this Lizo. From what I know, you weren't exactly there to watch."  
"I might have not been physically there, but I was aware of it. You know well how my condition was at that time…"  
"Yeah, I know."

After a little amount of walking, the pair came up to a school's entrance. "Guess it must be a school, right?" Lizomon said.  
The boy checked his 'X-D3' again. "Yeah. The signals mainly come from there."  
Lizomon suddenly straitened. "Wait…I'm hearing battle sounds…from digimon!"  
"What?" the boy asked. The pair then quickly ran up to the entrance, and saw something they weren't exactly expecting.

In the middle of the school's courtyard, two digimon could be seen fighting, and some boys and girls along with digimon could be seen either observing or cheering for one of the fighter.  
They also noticed that a boy and a girl were standing closer to the digimon, obviously their partner. But why were they fighting…and others cheering?

"Is that…some kind of…competition? What's happening here?" the boy asked partly to himself.  
"That is indeed weird…" Lizomon said.

The two digimon, a Gazimon and an Impmon were locked in a strong melee.  
"Do you know what those digimon are?" the boy asked.  
"Sure. Gazimon and Impmon. They're just rookie digimon. Yet, why these kids are fighting each other with their digimon? Is that some kind of game?" Lizomon said, frowning.

"Gazimon! Don't let get him away this time!" the other boy said. Gazimon charged at Impmon who started stepping back.

"Digi-modify! Hi-speed disk B!" The girl said as she took her D-Arc and slid a card in it. Impmon suddenly started to move much faster, and then he charged Gazimon and threw out a hard punch in Gazimon's face, sending him knocked out away.

"Gazimon!" the other boy said as he came up to his digimon.  
"Yay! We won again!" the girl said as she came up behind Impmon and hugged it.  
"Arg! Kylee! Do you always need to do that?!?" Impmon said, cheeks having a slight red coloring.

Lizomon and the boy with him couldn't help but smile a bit. "That's gotta hurt the manly-pride." Lizomon said with a little snicker.  
"Dunno. But seems these two looks like a good team." The boy said.

"I'll get you one day Kylee! I'm telling you this!" the other boy said as he walked away.  
"I'm ready for you anytime!" the girl, obviously called Kylee, replied happily.  
"Kylee!" someone said as another boy dressed in a school uniform, just like the blonde-haired girl who had white streaks in her hairs, came up to her with a Veemon in tow. The boy was also shorter than the girl. "Nice battle Kylee!" the boy said.

"Oh, it was good, but I think I'd like to have another battle. Care to have one Riza?" Kylee asked.  
"Uhm…" Riza started uncertainly.  
"Sorry guys, but I think your school is gonna start. You should try thinking after." Veemon said as he looked at Riza's watch.

"Aw man, I wanted another battle." Kylee pouted. "Oh well, perhaps somebody else's gonna come after school to challenge me!" she added on a more happy tone.

"Well, come on shorty!" she added as she went toward the school building.  
"Don't call me that way!" Riza much angry as he stormed off after Kylee.  
"See ya later!" Veemon said.

"Honestly, you just did that 'cause you're too scared to fight me, ain't you?" Impmon said mockingly, his arms crossed.  
"Hey! I don't know if I could win. You and Kylee are the best tamers in the city after all!" Veemon said.  
"Anyway, let's see if we can get something at the cafeteria." Impmon said.  
"You're not gonna start raiding again?" Veemon asked.  
"Why not?" Impmon replied with a sly grin.  
Veemon moaned.

Lizomon had an expression of much concentration and seriousness. "That was interesting to hear."  
"You didn't lose anything on that entire conversation?" the boy asked.  
"Don't worry; I haven't lost an entire word. I'll be able to tell you about it."  
"Good thing since we were too far for me to hear anything." The boy finished. "Let's go a little away so you can tell me about it."

A little while later…the pair was sitting on a bench.

"Tamers?"  
"Aye. I think that's how those kids with digimon are called here. A detail I noted was that all of them had D-Arcs. Wasn't hard for me to notice."  
"Weird. But why they were fighting?"  
"Seems to have been because of some competition, I guess. I really find this ridiculous.  
They all consider things with digimon like some little game. Honestly, digimon and battles we have is some more serious things!"  
"They may not be Digidestined Lizomon."  
"Yeah, perhaps…but some of them could have the potential to be one."  
"Lizo, we aren't here to recruit Digidestined. We have to find a way back to the Digital World."  
"I know. But I was thinking more about these kids and how ignorant they looked like."  
"Well, we can tell about it you know."  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. Anyway, do you want me to try to get some food for you? I could go at that…cafeteria that Impmon had spoken a little ago."  
"No, I'm fi-" the boy replied, but he suddenly stopped, and started into the distance, an empty look in his face.  
"Regan? What's wrong? Answer!" Lizomon said.  
"Uh…what?" the boy, named Regan, said. He looked distracted.  
"What was wrong?" Lizomon asked his gaze incredibly serious and making the digimon look much different, like if he was much older.  
"…_He_…is here…"  
"What?!?!? You're sure?!?"  
"Yes…" Regan replied, lowering his gaze.  
Lizomon frowned. "This is not good Regan. You really are sure about this, right?"  
"I can't be wrong…And I wish I was…" Regan replied, head still low.  
"Mmmmm…then we'll have to act, that's obvious. We may be the only one who can oppose him." Lizomon said.  
"But do you really think that on our own we can beat him again?" Regan asked worried. "Those here should be warned about him!"  
"It's not like they could do something about it Regan. They aren't like us." Lizomon said his expression grim. "They don't know him like us. True, if someone like another of our friends was with us that would help us."  
"Yeah, but they aren't here Lizo. Perhaps we could see if those Tamers might be good enough to help us."  
"Yeah…why not? I did hear that this girl, Kylee, was supposedly the best Tamer in the city. I think if we challenge her, it would help to see if she and her Impmon are good enough."  
"Okay then. It's set."

With that, the pair rose up from the bench and went back toward the school…

Much later, the class was over for Kylee and Riza's group as they started going outside. "So Riza, you'd want to make a battle or not?"

"Well…I don't know. Veemon and I would probably been beaten. You're much better than us." Riza said uncertainly.  
"Aw, come on Riza." Kylee said while putting her hand on one of his shoulders. "You might have gotten your digimon the last, but it doesn't mean you can't be good."

Riza remained stunned for a while, cheeks turning a bit red.

"Kylee!"  
Riza and Kylee turned to see another school girl running to them. "There's someone who want to challenge you and your digimon."  
"Again?" Kylee asked. "Well…if it's Bertran again…"  
"It's not him. I've never seen him before, as well as his digimon." The girl said.  
"What?" Kylee said. "Someone completely new? That could be great! Hey Impmon!"  
Impmon stepped down on Riza's head before dropping on the ground. "Heard ya Kylee! I'm sure this is gonna be good!"

"Okay let's go!" Kylee said as she and Impmon ran up outside.  
Riza still remained a bit stunned. "Uhm Riza?" Veemon asked as he came.  
"Uh…what?" Riza started, and then looked confused.  
"Kylee's gonna fight against a newcomer. You don't want to see the fight?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course I'm going to see it!" Riza replied as he quickly ran up outside. "Hey Riza, waaaiit!!!" Veemon shouted as he hurried to follow his partner.

As Kylee and Impmon arrived outside and in the school's courtyard, they noticed that their challenger was already waiting for them.

It was a slightly tall boy wearing blue jeans, a red tee-shirt, a black vest, brown gloves, red and black sport shoes along with a dark brown hooded cloak. The boy had slightly spiky brown hairs and dark blue eyes.

And at his side was a digimon that Kylee had never seen before. It looked like a small dragon-like digimon standing on his four limbs. He was around the size of an Agumon and was red colored. Horns sprouted up near where the ears would have been and pointed backward. The digimon had a calmed and interested expression while the boy was a little bit looking like unsure, but exactly like he didn't wanted to fight at all.

"So, you're Kylee?" the boy asked.  
"Yup, that's right!" Kylee replied. "And you are?"  
"My name's Regan. Regan Astrasz. I and Lizomon want a battle with you and Impmon."  
"You're gonna get one." Impmon said.  
"Hehehe…I was expecting it. Don't get too cocky Impmon." Lizomon said with a grin.

Both digimon went to take positions and readied to fight. Lizomon half-crouched himself and wings flattened against his body while Impmon partly took steps like he was going to run.

"So, you're ready?" Lizomon asked.  
"You better get ready to get a hard beating!" Impmon replied.  
Lizomon smirked. _"Fool…You and your partner has absolutely no idea who you're up against…_

If you think you're fighting a Tamer…you're terribly wrong…You're going to fight someone that is much more than that…" he thought.

"Ready?" Regan said.  
"Go!" Kylee replied.

The digimon started to charge at each other.


	2. What is experience

**Chapter 2 : What is experience**

Lizomon and Impmon charged toward each other, rapidly closing the distance. Just as they reached close to strike out punches at each other, Impmon threw out his right fist, but Lizomon moved on the left and ran up a bit farther away before he back flipped and threw his hind legs toward Impmon, pushing himself with his front paws.

Impmon barely turned to block the kicks with his arms. "Geez…you're much faster than little Gazimon, that's for sure." Impmon said.

Lizomon turned on himself to face his opponent. "Don't compare that Gazimon to me. I'm way better than him." Lizomon replied.

"Oh, so you did saw that latest battle right? I'm sure I must have impressed you and your tamer." Impmon said cockingly.

Lizomon snorted. "A bit boring if you'd want my opinion." He said with a yawn.

"You're going to see much more I can assure you." Impmon replied tightening his fists and raising them in a boxer pose.

Lizomon showed a sly smile and briefly closed his eyes. "That I'd like to see…" he said. Then he rushed again at Impmon.

Impmon remained in defence then threw out a punch at Lizomon right when the dragon digimon was close enough.

But Lizomon pulled out again at the last moment as he jumped backward, flapping his wings to send him further away then he landed again.

"What? No counterattack trick?" Impmon said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, I'm supposed to counterattack every time you try to attack? Sorry I didn't know." Lizomon said with a sly grin again.

"Okay, let's get this rough!" Impmon said, and then he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers as flames appeared on them. "Bada Boom!" he shouted as he threw the flames, which turned into a flaming ball, at Lizomon.

Lizomon quickly crouched and jumped high in the air, and deployed his wings in a more menacing and impressive pose as he hovered. "Two can play at this you know!" Lizomon replied as he charged energy in his mouth. "Strato Ball!" he shouted as he opened his mouth and shot out a ball of multi-colored energy at Impmon.

Impmon quickly moved out of the ball's way, which impacted and exploded hard on the concrete. "It may be faster than Gazimon's E-Stun Blast, but it's still slower than the claws!" he taunted.

Lizomon simply smirked.

Regan looked a bit worried. "Lizomon, try to avoid making too much damage around!" he shouted to his digimon.

Lizomon looked at his partner "I'll do what I can Regan…" he started, then he returned his gaze his opponent on the ground. "…but I'm afraid to say there _will_ be collateral damages." Lizomon finished with a grin. He then dropped on the ground and charged Impmon again.

As Lizomon soon arrived near Impmon, he once again quickly moved on to the side, but Impmon threw out a punch just as Lizomon had started moving, and stroke Lizomon in the jaw. Lizomon stumbled partly, but he quickly jumped back.

Yet, despite being hit, he smiled. "Heh…you were expecting that, did you?" Lizomon said.

"You've been doing that ever since that battle started. I don't see how really good you can be." Impmon replied, grinning.

"Oh yeah?" Lizomon said, grinning even more cunningly. He charged Impmon again, which also charged toward him, and just as Lizomon neared Impmon, he started moving to the right.

"This won't work again!" Impmon shouted as he had started to throw a punch to Lizomon.

However, Lizomon spun on himself and made a tail sweep at Impmon's legs. The tail hit with enough force to make Impmon drop on the ground, but he didn't even touched the ground as Lizomon rammed hard in Impmon with his head, then just as Impmon was being thrown away, Lizomon opened his mouth. "Strato Ball!" he shouted and shot Impmon at point-blank range, successfully hitting the imp digimon who was sent flying into a tree.

"Impmon!" Kylee shouted.

A few spectators around had gasped.

"How's that for a trick eh?" Lizomon said with a sly smile. Then his expression returned neutral. "Get up. We haven't finished yet."

Impmon, who had slumped on the ground, started rising up with a few bruises, but nothing worse. "One thing sure…you really, really know how to fight." Impmon said.

Kylee was relieved. "Yeah! Show him how you're good Impmon!"  
A few other spectators also shouted encouragement.

"Yeah, I know that well." Lizomon replied like if it was a really simple thing. Then he eyed Impmon. "You're good too…but it's not enough." The dragon digimon finished with an evil-like grin.

"What?!?" Impmon said, nearly dumb-founded then he caught himself back. "You're just claiming to be good…"

"That can be your point of view Impmon." Lizomon said neutrally. "However, I have something that you don't have."  
"And it is?" Impmon asked.  
"Experience." Lizomon answered his expression extremely serious.

He charged Impmon again. Impmon quickly assumed a defensive position as the dragon digimon approached him.

However, as Lizomon neared, he didn't move on the side, he raised his front paws and slashed at Impmon.

Impmon caught Lizomon's paws, but as soon as he did this, Lizomon's wings slammed into the sides of Impmon's face, and Lizomon quickly lunged with his maw and bit Impmon on the shoulder. Impmon grunted hardly from the pain as he lost his grip on one of Lizomon's paws who started trying to claw him, but he quickly summoned out new flames on his now-free hand. "Bada Boom!" he said as he threw the flames at Lizomon, which impacted on him and caused a flaming explosion, which threw Lizomon upward and away from Impmon.

Lizomon spiralled for a while in the air, but he managed to right himself. He looked more injured than before, with obvious burn marks, but he kept an analytic expression while Impmon who looked much more injured had a more angered expression.

"Looks like it isn't going as well as you planned Impmon." Lizomon said.  
"Just shut up and fight you coward! Get down here instead of remaining in the air!" Impmon replied harshly.

"My, my…losing patience are we?" Lizomon said with a cunning pleased expression. "Let's get rid with this soon!" he said as he looked serious again. Then his entire body bursted into flames, completely covering him. "Flame Charge!" he shouted, and then he charged toward Impmon, turning into a flaming missile.

"Digimodify! Hi-speed B!" Kylee shouted as she slotted a card in her D-Arc. Impmon then moved away from Lizomon's charge at the last moment and the dragon digimon crashed in the ground.

However, he had only left a hole in the ground…and there wasn't a trace of him.

"Where is he?" Kylee asked.  
The ground beneath Impmon shook briefly, then exploded as the flame missile that Lizomon was bursted out of the ground. Impmon barely moved out of the way of being hit by Lizomon. "Darn! He was in the ground...and he's coming back!" Impmon said.

Indeed, Lizomon had started to arc back toward Impmon and once again charged at him, like a comet that would soon impact on the ground, only it was aimed at Impmon.

Impmon ran away just as Lizomon once again slammed in the ground, then soon bursted out just where Impmon was a few seconds ago.

Lizomon once again started aiming at Impmon who had no choice but to run away.

From his point of view, Regan was worried. He did accepted for doing the fight, but now from what was the looks of it, Lizomon was going to win. And he had started to be much harsher on Impmon.

Yet, what worried him was not the collateral damages that Lizomon was currently doing in bursting in and out of the ground, but rather more Lizomon himself.

Regan hoped that Lizomon would really hold himself…and not kill Impmon.

A bit farther from the fight, Riza was just looking panicked. Kylee and Impmon seemed to be losing against that new kid and his digimon!

"No way…she can't lose. She's the best tamer in the whole city!" Riza said, more to himself. Veemon looked worryingly at his human partner. "Riza, please try to hold yourself. Kylee and Impmon are good. Surely they can win…right?" Veemon asked.

"I…don't know…" Riza replied, his shoulders slumping. "_Please Kylee, you gotta have to win…"_ he thought.

Yet…could Kylee really win?

Impmon once again dodged Lizomon bursting out of the ground. "_Darn! He's not letting go of me!"_ Impmon thought. "_I'll never be able to get a shot on him…but I have to try!"_

He waited for Lizomon to start falling down toward him then Impmon stood his ground. "What's the matter? Giving up?" Lizomon shouted within the flaming comet.  
Impmon gritted his teeth. He knew that one was going to hurt. As Lizomon neared him, he threw his right punch toward Lizomon. "Fiendish Attack!" Impmon shouted as he clawed at Lizomon.

Lizomon and Impmon collided on each other. The result caused a wild flurry of flames to spread all around as both digimon were thrown away from each other. Impmon slid on the ground while Lizomon crashed in a tree which broke in two from the impact. Lizomon slumped on the floor before he rose, with some difficulties.

"That was a bit of a crazy act, wasn't it?" Lizomon asked, still displaying much confidence despite being more wounded than before.

Of course, it seemed rather obvious why he was so confident : Impmon looked in a much worse state than Lizomon. He had trouble standing and was holding one of his arms with the other.

"You know, you can forfeit if you want. I'd understand." Lizomon said.

"Give up?" Impmon asked. Then he looked at Kylee, who looked worried at her partner then Impmon showed a determined look. "I'm gonna fight with everything I still have! I'm not backing off from a fight!"

"Impmon…" Kylee muttered then she also showed the same determined face. "Yeah…go for it! Give everything for it!"

Regan was a bit impressed…yet seeing Kylee and Impmon reminded of sometimes some situations he and Lizomon had been. Similar ones in which Lizomon and he had been against evil digimon…

Yet…sometimes they had managed to win…yet other times, they didn't. Luckily they had other friends who managed to come in time to help them.

He knew well that determination…and despite that it was his digimon fighting against the other pair, he mentally wished them good luck. Who knows, perhaps they might manage to pull out a miracle?

After all, sometimes luck could also influence a battle…

"That's indeed some great fighting spirit…I truly commend you for that." Lizomon said. "However, I think it's time to finish this. It's the final act Impmon…"

Lizomon readied himself, and then opened his mouth. "Strato Ball!" he shouted as he shot another energy ball at Impmon. However, Impmon moved away from the ball's trajectory and jumped up at Lizomon.

"Didn't you learn?" Impmon shouted. "That's slower than claws! Are you gonna stop making mistakes?"

"And you've just made a terrible one…" Lizomon said. "You can't fly, and even if you jump, you can't move in the air…while I can…" he finished grimly, and then he opened his wings as he flew at Impmon and quickly moved around him while Impmon was still in the air.

Everyone watching obviously realized Impmon's mistake.

"You lost…" Lizomon nearly whispered to Impmon, and then he grabbed Impmon's leg with his tail and threw him upward.

"Flame Charge!" Lizomon shouted again then he bursted into flames and charged upward at Impmon, then slammed hard into Impmon, who started falling.

The flaming comet arced back, then moved beneath Impmon and strokes him once again, throwing Impmon higher again.

Lizomon once again turned, and impacted on Impmon, keeping him once again in the air then he turned back and started to constantly impact on Impmon, constantly keeping him the air, dealing harder and harder damage on the imp digimon.

Then…he moved above Impmon as the imp digimon had started to arc upward and would soon fall again.

"I had told you Impmon…" Lizomon said to the barely conscious and heavily wounded Impmon. "You lacked experience…Compared to me…you're not much…" he added grimly.

Lizomon then balled his two front paws together, and brought them down on Impmon, who was sent crashing down in the ground. He impacted hard on the ground and remained unmoving as Lizomon started to slowly fly down.

It took a while for nearly everyone, except Regan and Lizomon, to realize what had just happened…then the silence was broken as Kylee ran up to her partner. "Impmon!!!"

Lizomon touched the ground just as Kylee arrived to her digimon and picked him up.

Regan came up near and whispered to Lizomon. "Please tell me you haven't killed him…" he whispered.

"I think it was rather obvious that I should not do that." Lizomon whispered back. Regan was more relieved.

"Kylee…I'm sorry…" Impmon muttered weakly, his eyes barely opened.  
"It's okay…" Kylee muttered back with concern. Then she looked at Regan and Lizomon. Regan himself was uncertain how exactly Kylee would react toward them.

Kylee smiled uneasily…then extended a hand to Regan. "Seems I've lost…" she said.

Regan looked stunned for a little bit. "Seems so." Regan replied then he shook Kylee's hand.

"Your digimon's really good. I'd really like to have a rematch someday. That was a great fight!" Kylee said.  
"Yeah, I know he's good…and I'm kinda relieved….I was a bit worried on how you would react when Lizomon won."  
Kylee giggled. "Oh please! You won fair and square! But I'm warning you…Next time…I could win…" she replied teasingly.

"Name the place and time, and I'll be there." Lizomon said. "I still have doubts you'll be able to win."

"Lizomon, please…" Regan said uneasily. "Anyway, one thing certain : You're still the best tamer of this city. I'm not from around here to be honest."

"What? You're coming from another city? That's cool." Kylee said.  
"Yeah, we can say that…" Regan said.

He did come from another city…more or less…  
After all, this world isn't his own…and he was aware of it.

"Anyway, I guess we'll go for now." Regan said.  
"Where are you going?" Kylee asked.  
"I'm not sure…" Regan answered. "But we're going to stay around for a while."  
"Okay. I hope to get a rematch before you decide to leave, okay?"  
"We'll see." Regan said, a bit uneasy, then he turned and walked away.  
"A good fight…but Impmon wasn't exactly as good as me. Sorry that you lost." Lizomon said.  
"Aw, don't be sorry. You won fair and square…uhm, what's your name by the way?" Kylee asked.  
"Lizomon." The dragon digimon added. "_Fair and square…I can't say if it was indeed the case…"_ "But I still think you'd need to be more experienced if you'd want to have a chance to beat me." Lizomon added. "So, bye for now."

With that, he turned and flew off to his partner.

"Kylee!" Riza said as he came to her, looking worried.  
"Riza? What's wrong?" Kylee asked.  
"Uhm…I thought that you weren't okay…because you lost." Riza answered uneasily.  
"Aw come on Riza. It's not because I lost that I got to act like Bertran! I'm good, and I've just faced off against someone with great skills, that's all! And I can't wait to face that Tamer and his digimon again!" Kylee replied happily.  
"Oh…okay…" Riza said. "Still…it's a bit sad that you lost…"  
"A little…but it was a great fight. What do you think Impmon?" Kylee said.  
"Just…get me a medic…" Impmon grunted.  
"Oh…sorry. I'll take care of that as soon as we get home." Kylee said.

---

"You had what you wanted Regan. We checked to see if those kids were really worth it." Lizomon said.  
"Right…" Regan replied.  
"And personally, I don't exactly think they can be _that_ good…" Lizomon replied.  
"Come on Lizomon! It's not because you beat them that they aren't good at all! Impmon really was good." Regan said.  
"Yeah…but not as good as me." Lizomon said, then he winced a bit.  
"Still…he did a small number on you Lizomon." Regan said, trying to admonish his partner a bit.  
"Rookie isn't exactly my best field of speciality you know. I'm good, but I'm not at the best I can really be." Lizomon said. "Anyway, we have to concentrate on a more important matter right now…" he added grimly.  
"Yeah…" Regan replied grimly as well. "But first we'll check up on your wounds, then we'll see what we can do about _him_…


	3. Life’s Strength, Dracomon’s return!

AN : Please take note that this chapter was written before I knew of the existence of the official digimon that is now called Dracomon. It's more likely that I wrote that chapter before the game in question came out. While I decided to change the name to Wyvernmon, I may or may not have been able to change all the text itself.

**Chapter 3 : Life's Strength, Dracomon's return!**

Regan and Lizomon were walking down one of the partly populated streets around the city, obviously conversing about some serious matters.

"We'll have to find some information about where he could be Regan. He's surely somewhere in that city." Lizomon said.  
"Perhaps, but it's a big city to search. And we know he can hide well. It could take weeks to try to find him, and we may not have that much time." Regan replied.  
"I know." Lizomon said. "Neither one of us is liking about he and his faker being around like that."  
"Yeah…but I'm sure he won't stand idle. We know him too well." Regan replied.  
"Indeed. It's only a matter of time before he's going to do something. When it happens, we'll have to be ready to act." Lizomon continued.  
"Well, instead, it'd be good if we could try to find something to eat." Regan said, looking around. "There's a restaurant around…but I don't have money."  
Lizomon frowned. "And I doubt they'd accept to let us some free meal."  
"I think we would have to work for it Lizo. Humans in the Real World usually work or give something in exchange for another thing, either through work or usually money." Regan said.  
"Yeah, I wonder what exactly we could do for work for eating." Lizomon wondered.  
"Maybe cleaning dishes." Regan said.  
Lizomon frowned. "Geez, we don't have time for that kind of thing. We're a bit of in a hurry. You know."  
"I know, it's just-" Regan started, then suddenly a loud roar was heard. Both Regan and Lizomon turned around to see a massive black dinosaur that had appeared from nowhere and started charging as peoples screamed and started fleeing."  
"That's a digimon!" Regan said.  
"A Dark Tyrannomon." Lizomon added. "What does this champion digimon is doing here?"  
"I have no idea, but I think that break time is over!" Regan replied.  
"Okay!" Lizomon said, stepping forward. "That digimon's size can make him slow and cumbersome. Speed could be of advantage here."  
"Are you asking what I'm thinking?" Regan asked to his partner.  
"Just say the words!" Lizomon said with a grin, then he stepped before his partner.  
"Okay Lizomon!" Regan said as he brought his X-D3 and pointed it toward his partner. "Digi-Armor Energize!!!"

The digivice started beeping and Lizomon also glowed as a small egg symbol appeared on the digivice's screen.

- Armor Digivolution Sequence -

The digivice's screen glowed as a black plated egg, with small red wings coming out of the sides, a pair of small reptilian eggs at the bottom, all of this with a strange Egyptian-like symbol within a four-pointed star was marked on the egg's front, appeared floating over it.

"_Lizomon, armor digivolve to…"_ was heard as Lizomon moved toward the egg, constantly spinning on himself just like the egg did and was moving toward him.

When the two combined, red and golden flaming rings rose around Lizomon before he was engulfed in them and the flames took the shape of a much taller dragon-like digimon.

The flaming wings flapped as the flames around were thrown away, then the tail swatted away the flames on itself, then the rest of the flames vanished, revealing a black plated dragon digimon around Nefertimon and Pegasusmon's sizes, who was sleek in form and were a black plated armor covering the upper half of his head and covered his front paws, torso, rear legs and left uncovered the red wings, neck and tail. The digimon also had some golden lines on the side of his torso along with a pair of golden lines on its front wrists and was bearing red horns pointing backward on the head, in the same fashion than Lizomon, only longer. And on his forehead, the same symbol on the egg, but golden colored, had appeared on it.

As the digimon curved his tail and spun around, then he stomped the floor with one of his front paws, he shouted : "_Dracomon! The Strength of Life!"_ before he finished with a roar.

- End Armor Digivolution Sequence -

"Go for it Dracomon!" Regan shouted.  
"No need to tell that twice!" the new armor digimon said as he rushed forward toward the dinosaur digimon, then jumped in the air. "Hey dino face! Over here!"

Dark Tyrannomon, who had his attention focused on the fleeing humans, only noticed Dracomon when the digimon taunted him. When he raised his head, it was to see a swinging tail and rear legs slam into his face. Dark Tyrannomon fell backward, crashing on the road which cracked under the digimon's weight.

Dracomon dropped down. "Time to heat things up! Living Flame Breath!" he shouted then reared his head as a red and golden glow appeared in his mouth, then he threw his head forward again as he opened his mouth, letting out a large stream of golden and red flames toward Dark Tyrannomon. The flames rushed at the dinosaur digimon and impacted on him but remained stuck on him for a while as they burned wildly for a while before fading away. Dark Tyrannomon roared in pain while the flames were burning, then he rose again and let out a much angrier roar. He then charged toward Dracomon and threw out a large paw at him.

Dracomon quickly jumped in the air, easily avoiding the digimon's attack. "Learn to aim, dino face!" he shouted. He then bursted into red and golden flames before he shouted : "Phoenix Charge!" then he dropped toward Dark Tyrannomon's back as a more mightier flaming comet than his rookie form and impacted hard on the dinosaur's back who dropped head-first on the ground.

Dracomon flew back into the air. "You're not exactly good, are you?" the digimon asked with a grin.

Dark Tyrannomon quickly turned on his back and breathed out a large stream of flames. Dracomon reacted by spiraling down then flew on the side to dodge the flames, then opened his mouth and breathed out more "Living Flame Breath!" as he flew past the dinosaur.

"_So far, so good…"_ Regan thought as he watched the battle. Yet, he wondered how exactly did that digimon had come here. True, there were kids with digimon, but those were obviously tamed ones, that wouldn't be wild and savage. That Dark Tyrannomon was obviously a wild digimon.

Yet, how exactly did he end up in this Real World? It may have been an accident. And if it's the case, Dracomon shouldn't kill him.

Then Regan would have to find a way to send back the digimon to the Digital World. There was a way, he knew of one, though he never tried himself, he had learned about it sometime ago. All he needed was…

Regan looked around to see a frightened woman clutching a laptop. Bingo!

He ran up to her. "Uhm, excuse me miss…but could I borrow your laptop? It's just for a very little while."

The woman looked curiously at him. "My laptop? Why?" she asked.

"Please." Regan insisted. "My digimon won't be able to hold that wild digimon. If I don't tell him otherwise, I'm sure he's going to kill him.

I know a way to get rid of that wild digimon without killing him. I just need your laptop madam."  
The woman was a bit unsure.  
Dracomon continued to dodge Dark Tyrannomon's attacks, which were obviously too slow to catch the fast-moving armor digimon, who once again bursted in flames, then smacked himself in the dinosaur digimon's head. Dark Tyrannomon stumbled back as he held his head in pain.

"Geez, I guess that must be one hard headache." Dracomon said with a smirk. The dinosaur digimon once again replied with a stream of flames that Dracomon dodged by circling above the dinosaur. Dracomon then dropped down on the dinosaur digimon and clawed at the back of his neck, then slid down on the ground and swung his tail around himself at Dark Tyrannomon's right leg. The dinosaur tripped and fell on the ground, in a much disgraceful and obvious manner.

"Hey, watch where you're walking big boy!" Dracomon said.

"Hey Dracomon!" Regan shouted. Dracomon looked at him. "Send him over here!" Regan said. He was holding the woman's laptop in his hands which had a digi-port opened on the screen.

Dracomon nodded. As he saw Dark Tyrannomon starting to rise, Dracomon jumped in the air before flying above Dark Tyrannomon and dropped behind him. He then stepped away for a little while, then charged head-first toward Dark Tyrannomon. "Phoenix Charge!" Dracomon shouted as he bursted in flames again, then when he was close enough, he jumped in the air.

Dark Tyrannomon heard him behind him and started turning toward him, still partly stunned from Dracomon's attack. He only turned mid-way before he was slammed in the stomach by the flaming Dracomon. The slam pushed Dark Tyrannomon toward Regan and as the digimon fell toward him, he was sucked in the light coming out of the digi-port, vanishing without a trace.

Regan then closed the woman's laptop, then handed it to its owner. "Here you go. Thanks for letting me borrow it…and don't worry, he isn't inside." Regan said to the woman.

Dracomon approached Regan, then briefly glowed as he de-digivolved back to Lizomon, a small tight golden beam coming out of him and into Regan's digivice.

"Well, all in a day's work!" Lizomon said while making a little stretch.

A long while later…

Regan and Lizomon were in the nearby restaurant and both were eating…especially Lizomon who seemed to be simply devouring whatever food was in his range.

"I guess that's another way to get food." Lizomon said between two munches.  
Regan chuckled. "Fairly obvious those people owed us a big one. If it wasn't for us, who knows what amount of damage that Dark Tyrannomon would have done."  
"Yeah, yeah. It wasn't hard to deal with at least." Lizomon said with the mouth full.  
"Lizomon, finish swallowing first before speaking." Regan said with a little smile, then it faded from his face.  
Lizomon swallowed, then looked with concern at his partner. "Okay, now what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well…I wonder how this digimon was here. That didn't look like a digimon who belonged to someone else." Regan answered.

"Something I've been wondering too." Lizomon answered. "Perhaps a digi-port accidently opened and that Dark Tyrannomon was sucked through. It's obvious there's something strange that may be going on."

"Yeah…we'll have to be more on our guard now Lizo." Regan said.

A little while later, both Regan and Lizomon had finished their gift meal from the restaurant and had quickly left it before any journalist could come make an interview.

Right now, in the air, Regan was currently riding Dracomon who flew around the city. "Let's try to know this city a little more Dracomon. Since we'll have to remain here for a while, it should be better if we can know the city better."

"Agreed." Dracomon answered as he continued to fly around and high in the air, trying to not get too much attention…

-

Riza was walking down the streets as he was going at Kylee's home, accompanied by his digimon.

When he arrived, he knocked at the door, and Kylee soon opened. "Hey Riza! What's the matter?" she asked.

"Well…how are you and Impmon doing?" Riza asked.  
"I'm perfectly fine you know. Impmon's still resting…What's the matter with asking that?" Kylee asked with a frown on her face.  
"Uhmm…" Riza started, a bit more uncomfortable.  
"He was just hoping you weren't in a bad state after that battle with that newcomer, Regan. He was worried for you." Veemon answered.  
"Veemon!" Riza said loudly to his digimon as he looked at him angrily, despite that some blood had rushed to his cheeks.  
"…" Kylee remained silent for a while, her expression deep. "Riza."  
"What?" Riza asked confused and worried that Kylee wasn't angry after him.  
"…Thanks for being worried, but I'm perfectly okay." Kylee said with a gentle smile. "Regan beat me in a fair match, and I ain't some spoiled girl that was going to cry about it. It was fine. And don't forget that he said to me he isn't a Tamer from the city."

"…" Riza remained silent as he was more uncomfortable than before.  
"You know…" Veemon started, obviously thinking. "We never asked him from where he came from…and did we ask him about him being a Tamer?"  
"What?" Riza said. "Of course he's a Tamer. Every Tamer has a digimon and since he got one, he must be one, right?"  
"Sorry, I was thinking a bit too deep." Veemon said. "But there's still something that bugs me : His digimon. I don't know any digimon called Lizomon. It was the first time I ever heard that name before."  
"Perhaps it's just a new kind of digimon, and some powerful one?" Riza said.  
"Hey! You aren't planning to dump me, aren't you?" Veemon asked angrily.  
"No, no! I wouldn't do that!" Riza said a bit panicked.  
"Impmon didn't know about that digimon either…" Kylee interrupted.  
"What?" both Riza and Veemon said, turning back at Kylee.  
"It was the first time he heard of that name."  
"It may just be some new kind of digimon." Riza said while lifting his shoulders.  
"Yeah, probably." Kylee said. "Is there anything you wanted Riza?"  
"Oh, no..." Riza said.  
"Well, bye then. See you tomorrow." Kylee said before closing the door.

Riza remained immobile in front of the door for a few seconds, then he departed away, followed by Veemon.

Impmon, watching through the window, had listened to the kids' conversation. What those kids had said about Lizomon was troubling, in a way.

He could still easily remember their fierce battle…and how Lizomon did seem to consider Impmon as 'not so strong'.

Yet…there was something about Lizomon that Impmon couldn't place his finger on…There was something in his eyes…something…

"Hey Impmon, you should still be resting." Kylee suddenly said from the door leading to the room.

"I don't see why I should still be resting and remain nursed like some little fresh digimon. I'm really fine…urgh…" Impmon said, finishing with a little twitch of his eyes and holding his right side.

"Not." Kylee said. "You _still_ need to recover. Otherwise, you could easily be beaten."

"…Okay…" Impmon muttered. Then he lay down on the small bed with an annoyed sigh and face. "I'd rather go around for a little hike than remain here and do nothing."

"Impmon, if tomorrow morning, you aren't well enough, I'm leaving you here." Kylee threatened.

The threat wasn't exactly severe, but it still had some effect on Impmon, especially with the wounds he still had.

Impmon groaned. Unfortunately, this time, he couldn't win that arguing…  
Better rest so he could better stand up to arguing tomorrow…

-

"So…that Dark Tyrannomon was sent back to the Digital World?"  
"That's what I managed to get to know. It seems there's a Tamer that managed to send him back."  
"Well, those Tamers are stronger than I thought. Let's see what we could do for later…"  
"Understood…"

-

And somewhere else…

In a darkened area of small mountains, some few peoples were either standing or sitting. But someone was crying, the sound obviously identifying it as a little girl.

"Stop crying…" another person said, which was another girl, older though. "I'm sure he must be alright. Korial will surely bring us some answers soon."  
"And I think he's coming." Another person said. In the night, it was smaller than the other two and long cat ears could be noticed, along with a long tail.

Soon, a giant winged form appeared in the sky and landed on a nearby peak. Compared to the others, this winged form was gigantic in size, more than 10 meters in height.

"Did you found anything?" the older girl asked.

The massive being shook its head. "I'm afraid not…" it spoke in a deep smooth voice. "Yet…I am not sure…but I think I can have some possible clues. Not much…but perhaps it may help. I will go to see what I can find about it."

"Okay…" the girl said. "Please find him…"

"I will…" the being answered before opening his great webbed wings and flew back in the skies.

The older girl heard the little one crying again. "Don't worry. I'm sure Regan is alright. He can handle himself well…"

"Yeah. He and Lizomon are tough kitties." The smallest 'person' added.

"Yeah…Regan and Lizomon are very strong…I know that…" the older girl muttered.


	4. A blazing and cold school day

**Chapter 4 : A blazing and cold school day**

The sound of the alarm clock woke up Riza as another day started in the city. But he remained in the bed.

"Riza! Get up!" Veemon said. Then he bounced on him several times.

"Stop that! I'm up!" Riza shouted annoyed as he rose up.  
"But you weren't a few minutes ago. So I had to do it." Veemon said. "If you don't hurry up, you're gonna be late for school!"  
"Gee, thanks for the reminder." Riza said on a sour tone as he went up to the bathroom with his clothes.  
"No problem!" Veemon said from the bedroom, obviously haven't realized his Tamer's sarcasm.

-

"Hey Kylee! It's time to get up!" Impmon shouted.  
"Five more minutes…" Kylee muttered.  
Impmon grunted, then rubbed his chin, thinking. He snapped his fingers, making a few flames appearing on them…then reconsidered it as he made them vanish.  
"Hey Kylee! There's a Tamer downstairs wanting to get a match!" Impmon.  
"What?" Kylee suddenly said as she rose up.  
"Fooled ya!" Impmon said laughing.  
"Shut up!" Kylee said, much less happily as she threw her pillow at her partner, then went up to dress herself.

-

In a small deserted building, Regan slept on a small partly scrapped couch. The room where he was in was also deserted. Obviously, it was an abandoned building.

"Regan. It's time to get up." Lizomon said as he flew in from a broken window.  
Regan yawned and stretched himself as he opened his eyes. "Okay Lizo." He muttered before rising up.  
"Ain't exactly comfortable, isn't it?" Lizomon asked.  
"Not exactly." Regan said as he scratched himself slightly. "But I did slept in worse places though."  
Lizomon nodded. "And to say that we usually slept without a roof above us."  
"Yeah, but in the Real World, it isn't exactly suitable." Regan replied.  
"Okay, okay. End of the discussion on that." Lizomon said. "Let's get on with what we really need to focus on."  
"Yeah, you're right."

-

"Another day rises…"  
"Mmm…"  
"And everyone just go to their usual occupations…"  
"Mmm…"  
"But today will be one with blood awash…"  
"Hehehehehe…"

-

Riza got out of home quickly after finishing breakfast, and soon followed by his digimon partner, who was hurrying hard to catch up to his partner.

"Rizaaa, waait up!!!" Veemon shouted, panting hardly.  
"I'm gonna be late if I slow down!" Riza said as he continued running, and briefly looked at his partner.  
"Riza, look out!" Veemon then shouted.  
"Huh?" *BAM*  
Riza fell on the ground, as he had ran up in someone.  
"Geez, watch out where you're going." The other said.

"_That voice, it sounds familiar…"_ Riza thought. He then looked up to see another boy rubbing his head.

And he easily recognizes him : It was Regan.

"You? You're the Tamer who beat Kylee!" Riza said, his expression half-mixed in surprise and some small anger.

"Yeah, it's me." Regan said as he rose up, then looked down. "Hey you dropped some of your cards."

Riza looked down to see a good amount of his cards indeed on the ground. "Oh great…" Riza muttered as he started picking them up.

Regan knelt down and also picked up some cards. "Here I'll help you." He said.

A few seconds later, he had given all the cards he had found to Riza.

"Thanks…" Riza said.  
"No problem." Regan said casually.  
"You know…I thought you were different…" Riza started.  
"You mean that I'd be all cocky because I'm 'so good'?" Regan said. He chuckled. "Nah, this ain't my style." He added with a smile. Then a wondering look came on his face. "By the way, why were you in a hurry?"

"It's becau…Oh god! I'm gonna be late!" Riza said, then started running past Regan and hurried again.  
"Riza! Wait please!!!" Veemon said as he hurried to catch up his Tamer…again…

Regan chuckled again as he looked at the pair going away.

"One thing I wonder…" Regan muttered. "I never thought he had a card with a digiegg on it."

Then he walked away.

-

Riza wasn't the only one that was hurrying up to not be late at school. Kylee was also running, however her partner had much more ease in following its Tamer.

"Well, well, well. Seems quite in a hurry." A familiar voice suddenly said from a tree at a corner just as Kylee passed underneath.

Kylee and Impmon stopped to look who it was. Definitively not someone to forget easily : Lizomon.

"You? What are you doing here without your partner?" Kylee asked.  
"If he needs me, I'll know it." Lizomon said off-handly.  
"Care to explain?" Impmon said.  
"I don't see why I should." Lizomon answered again on the same disdaneous tone.

Impmon growled a bit while Lizomon simply showed a confident expression.

"Guys it's not time for that!" Kylee said interposing herself between the digimon.  
"That's odd…" Lizomon said as he rubbed his chin with his right front paw. "You usually seem to be the one that wants to get lots of battle Kylee, yet this time, you decide to decline."

"What about you?" Kylee replied with a less happy look on her face. "Why are you acting that way? You just act as if we are not much!"

Lizomon remained silent for a few seconds before he jumped down and landed to Kylee and Impmon's right side.

"You haven't understood a thing at all…" Lizomon nearly muttered. "After that fight, I would have hoped that you would have learned something, but you didn't.

I wonder if you truly are shortsighted."

Both Kylee and Impmon became angry. "That's really mean!" Kylee shouted with a fist tight.

"Is it?" Lizomon said with a calm expression, not looking at them. "Is it really the case?"

Then he looked at them with a more contempt look. "I know Regan does not mistake himself much. He may be right about you.

However, I have yet to have seen such truth. Perhaps it will come." He said to them.

"What makes you think you are as good as you think? One day someone will get you down from your little throne!" Impmon said angrily.

"Just what do you think I've done with you?" Lizomon asked again with a calm expression.

Both Impmon and Kylee remained silent.

"Do you understand yet?" Lizomon asked. "Perhaps a little bit…but I doubt you have understood everything."

He opened his wings as he prepared to fly away, then he paused. "Oh, by the way, I suggest you hurry up Kylee, you're going to be late at school." He said, then he flew away.

"Oh cr-, he's right!" Impmon said.

Kylee didn't answer as she started running again.

Yet…what Lizomon had said was still a lot on her mind. What did he meant by 'not understanding'?

Regan was waiting in the park where he had arrived in the Real World. He was sitting on a bench, arms crossed and eyes closed but an unpleased expression on his face.

Lizomon soon flew nearby and landed before coming up to his partner.

"That was rather mean Lizomon." Regan said, his eyes still closed and his expression unchanging.  
"I have my ways Regan. You know that well." Lizomon replied, looking toward his partner with an unflexing gaze.

Regan opened his eyes to look at his partner. "Did you really have to be that mean against them?" he asked again.

"You want that they learn? So I'm trying to make them understand." Lizomon answered, his eyes never leaving Regan's.

Regan sighed and raised, his expression becoming a tired one. "Well, what's done is done and we can't do anything about it. I really hope they can understand."

"They should." Lizomon replied, his confident look back again. "I know humans are very capable, since I have one of the numerous proofs right in front of me."  
"Hehe, thanks Lizomon." Regan replied with a little chuckle.  
"Care to get something to eat?" Lizomon asked.  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Regan replied.  
"Okay, I'll go check that cafeteria at the school." Lizomon said.  
"You spent last night in exploring a lot of the city?" Regan said with a partly annoyed expression  
"How did you guess?" Lizomon said with a wildly toothy grinning face.

-

Later in the day, both Kylee and Riza were unfortunately doing the classroom's cleaning because they had arrived late at school.

"Man, I hate doing that." Riza grumbled as he swept his broom across the floor.  
"Yeah, it's boring." Kylee added as she was cleaning the blackboard. "If only Lizomon hadn't come in the way to school…"

"What?" Riza said, turning to look at Kylee. "What do you mean?"  
Kylee paused and looked at Riza. "Well, while I hurried to get to school, Lizomon stop us on the way, speaking about some things. I really wonder if he hadn't just done that on purpose." Kylee pouted.

"Eh, you know…I ran into Regan that morning. And because of that, I was late. He did help me get back the cards I had dropped though." Riza said.

"Gee, you were luckier than me." Kylee said.  
"Guess so." Riza added.

Suddenly, the sound of people screaming interrupted them.  
"What's that?" Kylee said as she looked outside.  
"I don't know, but it mustn't be good…" Riza said.  
"We have to go check out!" Kylee said. Then she ran out of the classroom, followed by Riza.

When they arrived outside of the school, it was to see a rather unpleasant surprise.

Most of the courtyard was covered in ice along with some children partly trapped in it.

And in the courtyard's middle stood the culprits, which were two digimon : Hyougamon and Frigimon.

"Hey look! More kids to freeze out!" Hyougamon said as he pointed its ice club at Riza and Kylee.

"Hey, we're not toys!" Kylee shouted.  
"For us, yes!" Frigimon said as he readied his right punch.

"Bada Boom!"

A flame ball flew out of nowhere and exploded on Frigimon's face. "Argh! My face!" the digimon shouted in pain as he held his face.

"How do ya like that?" Impmon said as he dropped in front of Kylee.  
"I'm sure he hated it Impmon." Veemon said as he dropped in front of Riza. "But you won't fight them alone."

"Good you came!" Kylee said. "All right, let's kick those digimon' butts! Go for it Impmon!"  
"Get 'em Veemon!"

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he charged forward and jumped head-first.  
"Bada Boom!" Impmon shouted as he created flames on his hands and threw them.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouted as he threw back his punch, then threw it forward, releasing a ball of ice.  
"Ice Cudgel!" Hyougamon shouted as he swung his ice club.  
Everyone's attacks cancelled each other, exploding in mid-distance to the digimon.

"Okay, you are good." Frigimon said.  
"Heh, but it won't be enough!" Hyougamon added.

The Ogremon-looking digimon then charged forward, raising his ice club high.

"You wanna get some?" Impmon said as he charged forward.

Hyougamon brought down his club on Impmon, but the smaller imp digimon quickly side-stepped then jumped in the air before landing a hard hit on Hyougamon's face.

"Gah!" was all that the ice ogre-looking digimon screamed before he fell backward.

Impmon landed on Hyougamon and grinned "How did ya li-"  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

Frigimon's blast quickly hit the mainly unsuspecting Impmon, who got hit and was thrown away hard on the nearby wall.

"Impmon!" Kylee shouted. She then ran up to check on him. "He's knocked out." She then said.

"Hah! Serves ya right!" Hyougamon said as he rose up with an obvious mark on the face where Impmon had hit him.

"Impmon may be down, but we aren't!" Veemon said. The little blue digimon then charged Hyougamon.

Hyougamon grinned as he brought down his ice club at Veemon…

…only to see Veemon side-step and jump on the club, then jumped and punched the ice ogre digimon in the face. Hyougamon shouted in pain, as Veemon jumped backward, then jumped forward as he shouted "Vee-Headbutt!" and smashed head-first into Hyougamon's face.

It was more than the ice ogre digimon could handle. He dropped down and collapsed on the ground, knocked out.

Frigimon grunted as he eyed the Veemon. "You think you've won eh? Well, I'm gonna get you now!" he said.  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon said as he threw his fist at the rookie digimon, which evaded the attack.

"Bada Boom!" New flames exploded on Frigimon's face.

Impmon stepped forward, a bit wounded, but still standing. "Don't count me out yet!" he said as he was holding new flames in his hands.

Frigimon had recovered enough from the pain to look at Impmon. "Heh, you Tamer digimon thinks you're all great when you're just a band of pushovers!"

"Try me." Impmon simply said.

"You're gonna get it…" Frigimon started, then he pointed partly above and away from Impmon. "…and he's the one who's gonna give it."

"Frost Claws!"

Impmon barely jumped out of the way as sharp claws slashed the air near him, claws that belonged to a tall icy-looking devil digimon : IceDevimon.

Impmon barely dodged out of way as IceDevimon rushed at him, his claws ready to strike. The ice devil digimon slid on the ground briefly before he stopped and turned to face Impmon. "Ice Shower!" IceDevimon shouted as he flapped his wings, sending out a barrage of icicles from them.

The imp digimon jumped backward to dodge the icicles which crashed in the ground, but then he was swatted away by one of IceDevimon's long arm and knocked away.

"Impmon! Are you alright!" Kylee shouted.

Impmon grunted and rose up as Veemon came close. "I'll be fine…" he said.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouted as he struck Veemon from behind with his attack, making him slide on the floor as he slowly rose up.

"Ugh…that one wasn't good…" Veemon muttered.

Frigimon then stood on one side while IceDevimon was on the other.

"Eh…looks like we're the winners, kiddies." Frigimon said.

Then a roar came from the skies as yet another digimon approached. An Airdramon.  
IceDevimon grinned further. "I think it's really time to-"

But then, something that looked like a partly huge red and golden flaming meteor suddenly flew out from beyond the school and went straight at the unsuspecting Airdramon. The comet impacted hard on Airdramon, sending him tumbling down out of sight of everyone, followed by the flaming comet.

Then a loud explosion was heard…as the flaming comet rocketed up high in the skies before it fell…toward the frozen courtyard.

As it neared, IceDevimon moved out of the way as the flaming comet impacted on the ground, releasing a large amount of flames that melted the ice around itself.

And as the flames dissipated, a new digimon could be seen. Yet it was one unlike any other that anyone had seen before.

The digimon looked like a dragon, but a bit sleeker in form. Red scaled, but covered in a black armor and was also around the same size than a Pegasusmon or a Nefertimon. The digimon's black armor covered him nearly completely as his tail, wings, neck and the lower half of his jaw. Red horns jutted out from the side of its head around where the ears would have been and they pointed backward. The digimon's legs were also covered in the black armor though it let more than enough mobility to allow great movement. Also, a pair of golden lines could be seen on the torso, one of each of the digimon's sides. And a pair of golden lines was also on each of the front paws. And on its forehead, it was bearing a curious mark : Something that looked like some egyptian-like symbol within a four-pointed star. The symbol itself was golden colored as well.

"Who…who are you?" IceDevimon asked in surprise.

The new digimon's eyes were could be seen closed. "I'd be surprised you'd know me. Anyway, who am I doesn't matter at all." The digimon spoke calmly.

Then he opened his blue eyes, gazing hard at IceDevimon. "What matters is that I'm going to end you now!"

"Who's that digimon?" Kylee asked. Like her, the other Tamers had picked up their digivices to check the mysterious digimon's identity.

However…their digivices didn't gave any answer at all.

"Uhm…does our digivices really works?" Riza said uncertain. "Because I can't identify him."  
Kylee pointed her digivice at IceDevimon, and the digivice displayed the information on the devil digimon. "No. They're working fine. It's that digimon. Something's weird with him, it's like he can't be identified."  
"Arrgh! If only there's something we could do!" Riza then said in anger. "We can't just sit by and do nothing right now!"  
"Riza, our digimon are out cold. Plus there's this new digimon who seems friendly. There are good chances he can handle IceDevimon." Kylee replied.

The dragon digimon kept a concentrated gaze on IceDevimon. "So, ready to be deleted?" the mysterious digimon asked.  
"Pfah! It'll be your own end that'll come!" IceDevimon replied with an evil grin.  
"Heh…" the dragon digimon muttered as he showed a side grin.

"Let's hold up things for a while! Zero Freeze!" IceDevimon said as he shot out freezing beams from his eyes. The symbol on his forehead glowed before he shouted "Life Shield!" and a white globe-shaped forcefield surrounded him, blocking the beams.

"Geez, we really need to heat up the atmosphere ice boy." The dragon digimon said with a little tired tone. "Not making it colder.  
Allow me to bring up some heat. Living Flame Blast!"

The digimon reared up its head then brought it toward IceDevimon as he opened his maw and released a stream of golden and red flames.

IceDevimon started moving out of the way, only to realize that the flames were actually _turning_ to pursue him!

"Ice Shower!" IceDevimon said as he summoned out a mass of icicles which impacted on the flames and negated them.

"Gah! What kind of flames these are?!?" IceDevimon said in startlement.  
"_Living_ flames, duh." The dragon digimon said. "Yep, they're alive. And they're kinda nice…at least to me that is, hehehe…" he added with a mischievous grin.

"So…you're actually much more of a real challenge than those Tamer digimon weaklings. That's much better!" IceDevimon said with a pleased grin.

"Hey, our digimon are not weak!" Kylee shouted.  
"Oh yeah, then why are they all standing out cold?" IceDevimon replied.  
"You…" Kylee started, but did not continue.  
"Heh…I'm getting tired of little humans. Sure, some spectators are nice, but those are so much of loudmouths. So…let's get rid of those…Zero Freeze!" IceDevimon said as his eyes glowed again and he aimed at the Tamers.

"No!" Veemon shouted. He quickly jumped at IceDevimon and collided with him, making IceDevimon's attack fumble.

"You little pest! Frost Claw!" IceDevimon said, then he swung his claws at Veemon, hitting him plain in the face and sent him tumbling on the floor.

"No, Veemon!" Riza said, panicked.  
"Now it's really you and I." IceDevimon said as he looked at the mysterious black armored dragon digimon.

"_No…there surely has to be something we can do! Surely, there must be something!" _Riza thought. He then put his hand in his pocket where he kept his cards, just hoping that one could somehow help. But his digimon was badly wounded.

As he put his hand in his pocket and picked a card, he felt something strange about the card. A soft glow came out from his pocket as he removed the glowing card out of it.

Then Riza looked at the glowing card and his gaze turned to one of complete confusion and surprise.

The card was one of the Digi-egg of Courage! Since when did he have _that_ card?

Then, he remembered…

Right before school he had bumped into Regan and some of his cards had dropped on the ground.

Did Regan also lost some of his cards and they had accidently been taken by Riza?

Whatever was the answer, Riza couldn't know. He just hoped that even if the card belonged to Regan, he wouldn't be mad that he would try to use it.

"_Let's hope it'll work…"_ Riza thought.

He then raised his digivice, readying to use the card.

"Digimodify!

Digi-egg of Courage, activate!"

The digivice started glowing, and the wounded Veemon also glowed.

Then huge flames surrounded Veemon, engulfing him and hiding him from everyone else.

Everyone looked at what happened, including IceDevimon and the other unknown digimon.

And in the flames, Veemon's voice could be heard, saying :

"_Veemon, armor digivolve to…FlameDramon, the fire of courage!!!"_

Then the flames spread outward, as a new digimon now stood in place of Veemon.

He stood much taller than Veemon and was wearing a small chest plate colored with fiery markings. He also sported knee coverings in the same fashion along with peculiar gauntlets on its hands which ended up in three long claws along with having similar protections of the feet. He also bore a mask with fiery markings and which also have a long blade on the top of it.

Otherwise, he did have some similarities with Veemon.

"FlameDramon. Dragon type digimon. A vaccine, armor level." Kylee said as she read the information her digivice was giving on the new digimon. "His attacks Fire Rocket, Flame Fist and Flame Shield will easily burn out his opponents."

"Yeah, that's what we need to burn out that ugly ice digimon!" Riza said, emblazoned by his success. "FlameDramon, get IceDevimon and make him pay for what he did!"

"You can count on me." FlameDramon said as he jumped and landed near the black armored dragon digimon.

"Armor, and a fire one as well…" the red and black dragon digimon said. Then he grinned. "I'm sure you won't mind giving me a fiery hand, won't you?" he asked to FlameDramon.

"Sure." FlameDramon said as one of his hands bursted in flames.  
The other digimon nodded, then gazed at IceDevimon. "Now your time's burned up!" he said as he bursted into golden and reddish flames.  
"IceDevimon, you're gonna pay for what you've done!" FlameDramon said as he too bursted in flames.

IceDevimon took a step back, then started flying away.

"Oh no you won't!" the black armored dragon digimon said as he rocketed up in the skies and above IceDevimon, then he spiraled down at the ice devil digimon while gaining greater speed. "Phoenix Charge!" he shouted as he accelerated even more.

Then he collided hard on IceDevimon, making him fall down back to the ground. However, FlameDramon quickly moved beneath IceDevimon's trajectory and readied himself.

"Flame Shield!" he said as he jumped toward IceDevimon and charged at him while covered in flames. He impacted hard on IceDevimon who was propelled a bit away then crashed on the ground.

IceDevimon rose up with severe difficulties, straining to remain standing. "You…you won't beat me that easily!"

The black armored digimon dropped down on all four limbs and looked at IceDevimon. "Seems you're on a losing streak icy devil. No offense, but we'll have to kill you." He said.

FlameDramon slightly frowned at the other digimon's words.  
"Shut up! You won't beat me! Ice Shower!" IceDevimon shouted as he summoned a massive amount of icicles, then threw it at the two digimon.

The black armored digimon charged forward then the symbol on his forehead flashed.

"Life Shield!" he shouted, then a large globe made of white light appeared around him as he blocked IceDevimon's attack.

"FlameDramon, he's all yours!" the black and red dragon digimon said.

"Got it!" FlameDramon said as he nodded, then he charged IceDevimon, raising his right fist.  
"Flame Fist!" he shouted as his fist burst into flames, then he slammed it in IceDevimon's chest, who was then sent crashing into the nearest wall and he slumped down.

IceDevimon remained immobile…then he disappeared in bits of data.

The black armored red dragon digimon cancelled his shield then looked around. "Frigimon fled away.

And Hyougamon, he just died. The battle was too much for him to handle." The digimon said.

"What about the Airdramon?" FlameDramon asked. "Did you…"  
"Yes, I killed him." The other answered. "You were really good you know."  
"Well…thanks…If it wasn't for my partner…I never thought he had that digi-egg card." FlameDramon said as he looked toward his partner and the other Tamers who were approaching them.  
"Sometimes it seems the fates are having interesting surprises for all of us." The other digimon said.

"Hey!" Riza said as he came. "Thank you for helping us."  
"Yeah, you were really great!" Kylee said.  
"Thank you for your compliment." The black armored dragon digimon said then he looked to the sky. "But I have to go now."  
"Will we see you again?" Kylee asked.  
"Probably." The digimon answered. Then he deployed his wings and readied himself to fly away.  
"Wait." Riza interrupted. "What's your name?"

The digimon remained immobile and silent…then he looked at the Tamers.  
"That…it will be for another time…" he answered.  
Then he jumped in the air and quickly flew away before transforming into a flaming comet and quickly vanished out of sight as he rocketed in the skies.

"Well, guess that's aaa—tchaaa!" Kylee started, but then she sneezed.  
Riza and FlameDramon briefly laughed. "Well, seems you've gotten a cold out of all that aa—tchion!" Riza said, but then he sneezed too. This time Kylee and FlameDramon laughed, Riza included.  
"Come on, I think we should all get home take a rest. I think we all need it." FlameDramon said.  
Kylee nodded. And as Kylee went on to check on Impmon, Riza looked at FlameDramon. "You're really cool, you know!"  
"Eh, thanks Riza. I owe it to you. If you hadn't used that card…" FlameDramon started, then Riza unhesitantly looked down.  
"I don't know if the card's really mine." Riza said. "It may belong to Regan. When we bumped into him, he may have dropped some of his cards and he accidently gave them to me."  
"Oh…well, what are you going to do?" FlameDramon asked.  
"Well, I'll first check to see if there are any other cards that aren't mine. Then when we'll see Regan, I'll tell him the whole thing." Riza answered. "I hope he won't be mad."  
"I don't think so. He doesn't seem to be the nice kind of guy." FlameDramon said. "His digimon though…well, I don't exactly know what to think of him."  
"Yeah…his digimon seems kinda weird…atchaaa!" Riza said, then sneezed again.  
"If you want, I could heat you up a bit." FlameDramon asked casually.  
"No, no! It may not exactly what's needed!" Riza said.  
"Well, shall we go help the others?" FlameDramon asked.  
"Yeah." Riza answered, then he went on to the others, followed by FlameDramon.

At the school's entrance, far from the others, someone was watching.  
Regan. He was looking toward the Tamers.  
A rustling of wings caught his attention, but he didn't turn his head.  
"Some nice fighting Dracomon." Regan said.  
Dracomon walked and stopped to Regan's side. Then he glowed and de-digivolved to Lizomon, a beam of light returning to Regan's digivice.  
"Yeah, and it allowed me to do at least something today." Lizomon said.  
"Riza seems worried about something. Did you manage to hear anything about that Lizo?"  
"Sorry. I was too far for that. They would have noticed me. But I think I've heard something about you.  
I never thought that he could make his digimon armor digivolve though." Lizomon finished with a thoughtful expression.  
Regan too bore a similar expression. "You know, that's a bit unusual on this world Lizomon.  
Everything special for digimon, including digivolving seems to depend on those cards, thus the Tamers."  
Lizomon nodded. "Indeed."  
"But…what if the Tamers do notice that anything really special that you can do, like armor digivolving, is not done by using a card."  
"If they ever hear you saying 'Digi-Armor Energize' then there's no doubt they're gonna have a lot of suspicions."  
"Yeah, our situation's a bit like walking in a minefield. This ain't good. One wrong step and we can be in a lot of trouble." Regan said.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be careful where to step." Lizomon said with a reassuring smile.  
Then the smile darkened. "I would have really liked to get that Frigimon though. I would have hoped to gain some infos. Too bad he fled." Lizomon said darkly.  
"Anyway, let's go for now Lizomon. We have some little thinking to do." Regan said before walking away, then Lizomon followed him.

-

The Frigimon struggled to go away despite its wounds.  
"You and your comrades failed from what it seems." Someone suddenly said before everything around the digimon turned dark.  
"Y-Yes…but I promise you that with more digimon we could-" the Frigimon said, but suddenly stopped in a gasp.  
A black clawed arm suddenly pierced through his chest as it was nothing..  
"You had only one chance, and you lost it. There's no second one." The other said, then removed its arm.  
The Frigimon collapsed on the floor and disappeared in parts of data.  
"We will think of something else…" it said before fading away, the surroundings returning to normal.


	5. An important friendship

**Chapter 5 : An important friendship**

Yet another day that started for everyone. Except there was some little details.

"Hey Kylee! Get up!" Impmon said eagerly to Kylee.  
"Ah geez, why are you trying to waking me up? I had a really great dream…" Kylee said.  
"Anyway, guess what Kylee! School's closed for the next few days! Seems the big ruckus those evil digimon did haven't helped school a lot."  
"And you actually waked me up to tell me _that_?" Kylee asked.  
"What? You aren't happy?" Impmon asked confused.  
Kylee just threw him her pillow in his face. "Geez, that's not really bright Impmon. Waking me up to tell me that I could sleep more this morning. Really brilliant." She finished while throwing her head back on the bed, and all annoyed now.  
"Ehhh…oups…" Impmon muttered.

-

Regan too woke up, and it was to discover an unusual surprise. The room of the abandoned building that he and Lizomon had recently squatted was now filled with new furniture and various equipments. Even electricity had been arranged, though it was obviously not a professional's work.

Regan rose up from the ragged couch and walked around, partly marvelling at the work, partly searching for the possible responsible of it.

"You've been pretty busy Lizomon." Regan said.

Lizomon peeked out from behind a television. "I think it was necessary. It took me the whole night to do it. Nice huh?"

"Although I wonder…among all of this, what exactly have you _stolen_…" Regan said, finishing on a sour tone.

"I was careful Regan." Lizomon said. "And I didn't try to steal off anything."

Regan examinated the computer that had been brought here. "Mmm…there's one thing I think that I'm much sure…and is to not ask how the hell you managed to get all of this, along with electricity."

Lizomon showed a sly smile.

-

Riza started waking up. "Man, that was some nice sleep!" Then he looked at the clock and he started to panic. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late again!"

"Relax Riza. Your mom wanted you to know there isn't school for the next days." Veemon said as he came in.

"What? No school? But how?" Riza asked.  
"The battle we had yesterday with those evil digimon did cause some damage to the school and other problems, so they can't open for now." Veemon explained.

"Hey, that's great!" he said as he went up to dress himself up, but in more casual clothing, which consisted of brown shorts, a black t-shirt, a white vest with red short sleeves along with a red and white hood. Along with that went up his red cap and his air Jordan shoes. The little detail is that his clothes looked made for someone taller than himself.

"Well, let's get breakfast first before getting out, okay Veemon?" Riza asked as he turned his cap backward.  
"Works for me." Veemon answered before he followed up his partner.

-

Regan seemed to be wandering, following up his partner in the streets.

"You know, I'd like to know why you want to see Kylee." Lizomon asked.  
"There's something I'd like to know…and I think she can help me with that…" Regan said, his gaze half-empty.

"Whatever you say…" Lizomon said, his gaze partly darkened. "_I just hope it isn't about some bad thing. Nah…he's probably thinking about the others right now…"_ Lizomon thought as he look away from Regan. Then a small sly smile came on his face. "_Probably thinking about her…Oh he'd get mad at me if I were to mention that…heeheehee…"_

-

Kylee, dressed in her casual clothes, which consisted of a green sleeveless shirt over a white one with sleeves, along with blue shorts and red and white shoes, had finished her breakfast and was readying to get out seeing her friends.

Impmon had been asking if she was going on a date with his boyfriend and all he received was a punch on the head.

She opened the door…to see Regan that was going to knock on it.

"Eh?" she just said. Regan looked as much confused as her. Lizomon started to chuckle a bit. "Geez, what a coincidence. He was gonna knock and you just opened." Lizomon said from the nearest tree branch.

"Oh…" Kylee said before she chuckled, followed by Regan.  
"Okay, that was a little funny, but anyway, I wanted to see you Kylee." Regan asked.  
"You wanted to see me? Why exactly?" she asked.  
"Do you happen to have any digimon episodes?" Regan asked again. "I'd like to borrow some."  
Kylee looked curious, then smiled. "Yeah of course I got nearly all of them! Which one do you want to have?" she said.  
"Would you happen to have all those of the second season?" Regan asked again. Behind them, on the tree, Lizomon's brow furrowed more.  
"Hold on. I'll check." Kylee answered before she went back inside, then she returned a few minutes later with several DVD boxes in hands. "Here they are. Do you want those of the first season too?" she asked as she handed Regan the DVDs.

"Only second season, thanks." Regan said as he took the DVDs and walked away. "I'll give them back to you when I'm over with them." He added as he left, then Lizomon hopped from the tree and followed his partner.

-

"Now, that was really not what I was expecting, but I'd like to know what exactly is your idea about those episodes Regan. You of all show know very well that-" Lizomon started.  
"I know, I know…" Regan interrupted his partner. "…But I need to _know_…"  
Lizomon remained silent, pondering for a while. "I see…" he then said.

-

Back at their 'home', Regan quickly started to put on the first DVD of the shows.  
"You want me to stay?" Lizomon asked as Regan sat up on a couch.  
"Do what you want." Regan replied.  
"Okay." Lizomon answered. "But you're still sure that's a good idea? What will happen when she'll know?"  
"…I don't know…and I hope she won't be mad at me." Regan said uncertainly.  
Lizomon kept a concerned gaze on his partner, then he fluttered away.

-

Kylee started taking a walk to go to Riza's home. Her latest arguing with Impmon having earned him a punch on the head, compliment from Kylee, had made that he hadn't accompanied her, especially when he had also started to say something about a love triangle.

Sometimes Impmon could be so annoying, yet he was a great partner.  
But Regan and Lizomon…They seemed like an odd pair.  
Lizomon seemed a bit like Impmon, yet much different at the same time. Probably that he could be as annoying as Impmon, yet there was something about him that was much different than Impmon, or Veemon…

Or any other digimon partner she knew of…

Regan…he was strange. He seemed like he wanted to be kind with them, yet there seem to be something troubling him. Maybe it's his partner. Lizomon didn't seem much influenced by his Tamer.

As she went up to the park to think a bit, she looked around and saw no one.  
_"Strange..."_ she thought with some worriness.. _"Surely there would be someone here by now. I had even sent Riza a call. And with Regan coming, he should have been here first...I just hope he isn't trying to scare me."_ she finished with a furrowing of her brow.

She heard a slight rustling coming from some nearby bushes. She quickly turned to look at them, then carefully approached them. When she was close, she threw her hands in it to try to get whatever was there.

But there was nothing.

"Impmon? If it's you, the game is over." Kylee said annoyed.

"Heeheehee…a game you say?" a deep dark voice asked from nowhere. Definitively not Impmon.

"W-who's there? Who is it?" Kylee asked, very much uncertain.

She heard another slight rustling, but coming from elsewhere.  
She started to slowly turn to see who it was…

Then everything went black.

-

Riza and Veemon arrived at the park some time later.  
"Gee, you'll really have to explain yourself about being that late Riza." Veemon said.  
"Sorry, but I never thought that breakfast would be that long." Riza replied.  
"At least you hadn't the mouth full when Kylee was on the phone. Good thing…" Veemon added.  
"Anyway…wait a minute…I thought Kylee was supposed to wait us at the park, am I right?" Riza asked.  
"Yeap. That's what's supposed to be." Veemon said as he looked around the park. "Seems we've arrived first." Riza said.

"Hey Riza, look." Veemon said as he pointed to a small piece of paper that seemed to have something written on it.  
"What is it?" Riza asked.  
Veemon picked the paper, then started to read it…and his eyes widened.  
"What? WHAT?" Riza said.  
Veemon just handed him the paper. Riza started to read it…then he froze, his eyes widening. "No…way…" he said.  
"What are we gonna do Riza?" Veemon asked.  
"It's obvious!" Riza shouted. "Let's go save her!"

With that, he started running, dropping the sheet in the process.

On it was written : 'The Tamer Kylee is in my possession now. If you want her back and safe, come make a battle against a digimon at the nearest lake."

-

"You know what you have to do : Kill the digimon, then you can kill the two Tamers." A tall black shadowed form said as it faced a digimon in the water, who looked like a giant white squid. Gesomon.

Between the two, on the shore, Kylee was on the ground, unconscious, ropes binding her hands in her back along with her feet together.

"Got it. You said it was a Flamedramon?" Gesomon asked.  
"A Veemon who can armor-digivolve to Flamedramon." The tall shadowed form said.  
"Fire eh? Hehehe…I think his flame may soon burn out…" Gesomon said.  
"Just deal with Flamedramon, then deal with the tamers. That is all that I want." The shadowed form said before it vanished.

-

Riza hurried up to get to the lake, followed by Veemon, when he stopped as he saw Kylee, unconscious and tied up, lying on the ground.

"Kylee!" Riza shouted. He started approaching her, but then a long white tentacle poured out of the water and grabbed her before letting her dangle above the water. Then the tentacle's owner rose up from the water, revealing himself. Riza quickly took his digivice to identify the digimon.

"Gesomon! That's a mollusk digimon, a virus type. Champion level." Riza said as he read the information displayed on his digivice. "Let go of Kylee now!" he said.

"You want that I drop her in the water?" Gesomon said. "I'm okay with that, to see her drown! I hope you won't mind!" he added tauntily.

"Grrr…That's not what I meant you ugly squid!" Riza shouted back with tightened fists. "Just let her go, and on the ground! And get your ugly tentacles away from her!"

"Aaahh, that's a little more precise." Gesomon replied. "In that case, the answer is no."

"Veemon!" Riza said as he looked at his partner. "You're ready to take him out?"  
"Okay!" Veemon said.

Riza pulled out the digi-egg card he had, that he still supposed belonged to Regan, and then he swiped it in his D-Arc. "Digi-modify! Digi-egg of Courage, activate!"

"_Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fire of courage!!!"_

"You're about to get a mean one." Flamedramon said.

"Oh really? Catch!" Gesomon said as he threw Kylee at Flamedramon.

"Hurry! Get her!" Riza said getting panicked.

Flamedramon quickly rushed forward and grabbed Kylee, but as he did, he received a hard punch from one of Gesomon's long tentacles, which then grabbed Kylee again.

"Heeheehee, that's just too easy!" Gesomon said. If his face had been more human like, he would be grinning.

"You haven't won yet!" Flamedramon said as he rose and then threw his right arm behind him as flames bursted on it. "Flame Fist!" he shouted as he threw his flaming fist forward, sending out multiple flame balls toward Gesomon.

But the squid digimon quickly retreating into the water, also pulling the unconscious Kylee in the water. When the fire balls impacted and faded in the water, the digimon resurfaced.

"Hey, you better be careful if you want the girl back." Gesomon said on a taunting tone. "It isn't gonna be my fault if she's gonna drown!"

"Riza, what should I do?" Flamedramon asked.

Riza simply growled as he held a fist tight, not really sure what to do.

"Why don't you just fight?" Gesomon taunted.  
"Why just you don't come up fighting here!" Flamedramon replied.

"Coral Crusher!" Gesomon shouted as he swung out his free tentacle at Flamedramon who dodged it, then Gesomon pulled it back before swinging it again at Flamedramon.

"_There's no way we're able to attack him!"_ Riza thought. "_If Flamedramon attacks, Gesomon will simply retreat back in the water, and that means Kylee could drown!"_

Flamedramon continued to jump sideways to dodge Gesomon's tentacle while he still held the unconscious Kylee with the other one. The squid digimon simply laughed, then screamed in pain as Flamedramon stomped his foot on the tentacle he'd been using to attack the armor digimon.

"How do you like that?" Flamedramon said as he still held the tentacle on the ground with his foot, trying to squish it as best as possible.

Gesomon grunted in the pain, but his face then showed a grin. "Oh yeah, what about this?" he replied. Then he plunged Kylee in the water.

"No!" Riza said, panicked. "Flamedramon, stop!" he shouted.

Flamedramon, partly confused, turned at Riza. "What?"

But Gesomon took the opportunity to free his tentacle, then wrapped it around Flamedramon before pulling him in the water and under it.

"Flamedramon!" Riza shouted.

Flamedramon tried to struggle as Gesomon kept him underwater while he made Kylee surface again. The squid digimon remained right beneath the surface, watching the armor digimon slowly drown.

"How it is?" Gesomon said. "You can't use any of your attacks underwater! You're completely powerless! Die, poor excuse for a Digimon!"

Riza saw that Gesomon returned Kylee over the water, still being held in one of Gesomon's tentacle, but the squid digimon was beneath the water, keeping Flamedramon with him.

"No…I can't let Flamedramon die!!!" Riza said.

He quickly plunged his hand in his pocket, searching for a card, then found one and pulled it out.

"That should help!" he said as he looked at the Power modify card.

"Digi-Modify! Power, activate!" he said as he slid the card in his digivice.

Underwater, Flamedramon glowed before he felt his strength increased. He renewed his struggles even more, then managed to let out a strong kick on Gesomon's tentacle, causing the squid digimon to release him. Flamedramon quickly swam out of the water as best as he could.

Then he bursted out of the water, and gripped on the land, catching his breath.

"Flamedramon! Are you all right?" Riza said as he came to his partner.

"Riza…don't get any closer! Ge…Gesomon's not out! He…He could take you…next time!" Flamedramon said as he panted and breathed hard.

"I could do that, but I think I'd like to do something else first. Coral Crusher!" Gesomon said as he swung his free tentacle at Flamedramon, striking him in the back and throwing him on the ground.

There, Flamedramon collapsed and de-digivolved to Veemon.

"No, Veemon!" Riza said. He hurried to pick his partner. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help you. I can't even help Kylee!" he said.

"No…" Veemon struggled to speak. "You've been helping me…all the way…I could have never become Flamedramon without out…or even get out of the water without you helping me…

You can help me Riza…You can also help…Kylee…I know it…"

"Why's that? How can you be so sure?" Riza asked, his expression becoming more desperate.

"Because…we're all friends…And friends help out each other…always…" Veemon said.

Then suddenly, Riza's pocket started glowing. "Huh?" Riza muttered. Then he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a glowing card.

When it ceased glowing, it could easily be recognized as another digi-egg card : The digi-egg of Friendship.

"No way!" Riza said, surprised. "Another digi-egg card? How could I have it?"

He quickly rose up and took his digivice again. "Digi-Modify! Digi-Egg of Friendship, activate!"

Veemon then glowed again before being encased in light and lightning.

"_Veemon, armor digivolve to…Raidramon, the storm of friendship!!!"_

The electricity exploded upward before vanishing, revealing a new digimon standing on four legs covered in black armor with some dark red parts on the front legs' 'shoulders' and grey parts on the rear legs' 'shoulders', except for the blue colored tail, the blue and white colored neck and the blue colored 'ears' like appendages that Veemon usually had. A long horn partly shaped like a lightning bolt jutted out of the head and three other black lightning shaped spikes jutted out of the shoulders. The black helmet only covered the upper half of the digimon's face. Finally, the crest of friendship could also be noticed on the digimon's chest.

Riza gazed in awe at his digimon, then quickly checked the information on his digivice.

"Raidramon, an animal digimon, vaccine type. Armor level." Riza said as he read his digivice. "Wow, you look awesome!" he said in amazement to his digimon.

"Uhm, excuse me, but I'm still here. And I think I still got something to spoil out your fun!" Gesomon said as he continued to dangle the unconscious Kylee in the air.

Riza was starting to get angry again, but Raidramon moved partly in front of him. "Don't worry Riza, I got a plan." He said.

"Really?" Riza said.

"Yes. You helped me, now it's my turn to help you." Raidramon said. "Get on me, and don't worry, trust what I'll do. You'll concentrate on getting Kylee while I'll finish this ugly squid."

"Right!" Riza said.

"Hold on now!" Raidramon said and Riza obeyed, just as Raidramon started dashing toward Gesomon.

"Not so fast!" Gesomon said. "Coral Crusher!" He swung his tentacle at Raidramon, but the armor digimon made a small jump and perfectly landed right on the tentacle, crushing it hard on the ground.

Distracted by the pain, Gesomon didn't noticed Raidramon leaping at him…then he received the digimon strait in the face.

Raidramon then used his rear legs to kick out at the tentacle holding Kylee, which caused Gesomon to throw her away.

"Okay Riza, get her! And don't worry about me!" Raidramon said, then he managed to swing Riza away from him and toward Kylee. Riza screamed as he was thrown, then he managed to grab Kylee and started falling toward the water with her.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon then shouted as the horn and the spikes all glowed with electricity, then he fired at point-blank range on Gesomon.

Gesomon screamed as he was hit by the electricity, then he faded away in bits of data.

Riza and Kylee dropped in the water, then Riza pulled Kylee up to the ridge and on the ground and he got out of the water after. Then he looked toward the water.

But there was no sign of Raidramon.

A small orange colored form bursted in the water, then a few seconds later, it plowed out of the water, revealing to be none other than Lizomon…who was holding a much wounded and unconscious Veemon with his rear paws and his tail.

"Veemon!" Riza said. Then he watched Lizomon gently drop Veemon on the ground before he fluttered a bit back and landed.

"Quite a noble act from him back there." Lizomon commented. "Truly, he holds you in great esteem."

"Have you been watching the whole battle?" Riza said, starting to get angry at the dragon digimon.

"I only arrived to see your attempt at doing rodeo on Gesomon. I couldn't have helped before. Besides, you seemed to have everything in control." Lizomon answered, his gaze fixed on Riza's eyes, seemingly daring him to think otherwise.

Then a slight moan was heard as Riza and Lizomon turned to look at Kylee.

"Looks like your girlfriend's waking up." Lizomon said neutrally.

Riza nearly bursted into a rage but he barely managed to control himself as he diverted his attention to Kylee.

"Kylee! Are you all right?" Riza said.

Kylee coughed some water and slowly opened her eyes. "R-Riza? Where am I…" she started, then seemed to realize something "…and why are my legs and hands tied up?" she added with a mix of annoyance and surprise.

Riza proceeded to undo Kylee's bond and Lizomon also decided to give out a little help, easily cutting out the ropes on the hands with his claws.

"Hey, what are you doing here as well?" Kylee said as she eyed Lizomon with some curiosity and rubbed her own wrists.

"I was simply wandering around when I saw the end of the battle between Riza and his digimon against a Gesomon as they attempted a heroic rescue of you." Lizomon said with a sly grin.

"Rescue?" Kylee asked.

"I'd found a message in the park saying that you had been captured…" Riza started. "And it said that I had to go here, at the lake." He finished.

"And so he obviously came and did a heroic rescue of Kylee." Lizomon finished.

"There was nothing heroic in that!" Riza said, cheeks turning a bit red.  
"So you say." Lizomon returned, the sly smile returning more than ever as he faced Riza.  
"He…did save me?" Kylee asked.

"Absolutely!" Lizomon replied instantly without giving Riza any chance to answer. "Of course he did need the help of his digimon." He added, then looked at Riza again. "Quite impressive rodeo trick. I never thought you had the digi-egg card of friendship."

"Uh…I never had it before…" Riza said.

"What?" Kylee said, her expression becoming a surprised one while Lizomon remained silently, frowning.

"You didn't have that card?" Lizomon asked, his gaze more serious.  
"No. My pocket just glowed and when I put my hand in it to check what it was, I pulled out the Digi-egg of Friendship card." Riza answered, much confused.

"Interesting…" Lizomon muttered as he held his chin with a paw.  
"Oh, and Lizomon, there's something I'd like to give back to Regan." Riza added.  
"Give back?" Lizomon asked. "I don't think Regan gave anything to you."  
"He didn't. He lost it though when we ran into each other yesterday." Riza said as he pulled out the digi-egg of Courage card.

Lizomon looked partly uncertain. "Regan didn't lose any card from what I know. He just thought that you had the Digi-egg of Courage card among those you had, from what he told me." He answered.

"What?" both Riza and Kylee said.  
"Wait a minute…If it wasn't Regan's…then how the hell did I have it?" Riza asked.

"I've got no idea…" Lizomon said, crossing his front paws and he started hovering in the air, flapping his wings and a serious thinking expression on his face.

They remained silent for a while then Lizomon broke the silence. "I wonder who Gesomon was obeying." Lizomon said.

"What do you mean?" Riza said.  
"Gee…seems I'm surrounded by idiots." Lizomon said. Both Kylee and Riza turned angry. "All right, all right, I'll explain." Lizomon said calmly as he flew slightly back from them, but still kept a calm expression.

"It's fairly obvious that Gesomon is a water digimon, though he's also aquatic." Lizomon started. "You're getting that, right?" he added. Then seeing their partly angry expression, he continued. "All right, I'll stop with the bad jokes.

Anyway, what I mean is whoever was Kylee's read kidnapper wasn't the Gesomon. Whoever it was, it had to be a land-bound digimon, or a human of course.  
But we can't also deny the possibility of a flying digimon."

"So this means…that someone else other than Gesomon…" Kylee started.  
"Wanted you two dead." Lizomon finished grimly.

Riza and Kylee remained silent…then Riza smiled, unhesitant. "Hey, aren't you sure you aren't exaggerating a bit?" he said.

"When it comes to such things as plots to kill innocents, no." Lizomon said as he turned away from them.

"I think he's just paranoid…" Riza whispered to Kylee.

Then suddenly, Lizomon flew and spun backward, flying toward Riza and landed a hard kick in his face before quickly turning to face his back and slammed him, forcing Riza on the ground.

Riza still held his face as Kylee gasped. Lizomon simply remained on Riza.

"I heard that very well." Lizomon simply said. "And I hope this serves you well to understand : When it comes to battles and other things that can come with that, I am always serious." He added, speaking on a very dark and serious tone. Then he jumped from Riza's back and started flying away.

"As for why you've gotten those cards Riza…I know as much as you do about that. However, I think that someone must have sets its eyes on you, and thinks of you differently than others would." Lizomon said as he stopped, then he flew away.

Riza rose up, helped by Kylee and both watched the small dragon digimon flying away.

Then Riza went to pick his unconscious and wounded partner and started walking to return home. Kylee soon caught up with him.

"Riza…thanks…" she said.  
"Oh…uhhh, it was nothing…" Riza said, not looking at her, mainly because his cheeks were turning red again.  
Kylee just smiled.

-

"So, he had yet another armor digivolution."  
"It seems so. But it won't matter in the end…  
For I already have another plan in mind…  
One that they could never fathom to imagine…"  
"I'm sure they won't expect this indeed…"

-

Lizomon flew in the abandoned building that served as his and Regan's hideout. He then came up to Regan who was still sitting on the couch. The TV was off, yet he was looking down, holding his two hands together.

Lizomon sighed. "Okay, what's wrong now?" he asked.

"I never thought that they had been through that much…" Regan said.  
"Told ya she's a strong one." Lizomon said.  
"Yeah…that's right…" Regan muttered.  
Lizomon growled…then used a wing to slap Regan in the face. "Stop doing the 'someone just died' face! Gee, the least we need right now is you to be discouraged! You know I won't be able to handle him by myself alone!" Lizomon said more angrily.  
Regan rubbed his cheek as he gazed eyes partly wide at his partner…then he showed a more determined look. "You're right Lizomon. We're the only one that knows of him being here. We're the only one that actually has as much strength as him right now."  
"But I think that indeed some of those Tamers may be of help. That shorty boy, Riza, his partner managed to armor digivolve to Raidramon. I guess the Digital World may have its 'eyes' on him." Lizomon said.  
"Or…some other higher 'instance' on this world…" Regan added. He then started thinking. "Why don't you tell me about that? About what happened to him today?"  
"Okay." Lizomon answered.


	6. Skull and Metal

AN : As a precautionary measure, I would like to warn out of some potentially troubling material in that chapter, however it isn't much. I doubt it is enough to make me jump the fic's rating a notch higher.

**Chapter 6 : Skull and Metal**

The sun arose on yet another day, though not everyone had been having peaceful dreams last night.

Impmon opened up the door to Kylee's bedroom and saw her still sitting on the bed with a thinking expression.

"Whoa! That's the first time I'm seeing you up that soon!" Impmon said partly impressed.  
Kylee didn't answer. She still looked thinking and worried.  
Impmon frowned, clearly annoyed. He then jumped on Kylee bed, right in front of her. "Kylee!!!" he said.  
"Whoa! Don't surprise me like that!" Kylee said as she jumped in surprise.  
"You're the one who didn't notice me." Impmon said, pouting a bit.  
"I was thinking about something really serious." Kylee said.  
"Boyfriend?" Impmon asked with a grin.  
"NOT THAT!" Kylee shouted getting angry and bowling Impmon off the bed. Then she sighed, partly looking tired. "I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night, because of what Lizomon said."  
"You mean that conspiracy that someone wanna kill you? He's just paranoid." Impmon said as he rose up, waving the matter as if not much.  
"You should have seen him Impmon. He didn't look like he wanted to joke at all. And Riza got slammed because he actually whispered to me that Lizomon was paranoid. Seems Lizomon got one hell of a hearing." Kylee said seriously.  
"I got to say, Lizomon's pretty weird. Makes me think a bit about an Agumon, but aside from that, there's nothing really in common. But still, what should you be worried off?" Impmon said.  
"The fact that someone did tried to kill me…" Kylee answered more grimly.

-

Veemon heard Riza scream in his bedroom and hurried up to get there. He found Riza awoke and breathing hard, panicked.  
"Riza! What's wrong?" Veemon asked, panicked as well.  
Riza breathed for a few moment, looked around, then he looked at Veemon. "Oh…I just…I just had a nightmare…" he said.  
"Wasn't pretty good huh? Anyway, the day's on and looks like a pretty one as well." Veemon said happily. Then he left the bedroom.  
Riza let out a long breath. He was partly glad that Veemon hadn't decided to know more about his nightmare.  
When it had been about some dark unknown figure that was killing his friends…then it had looked at him before lunging at him…And he had taken up after.  
Cursing a bit, he remembered what exactly made him having that nightmare : Lizomon's theory about that someone would actually want to kill him and Kylee…

-

Regan was standing on the top of the building that he and Lizomon had been squatting ever since their arrival in this world. His head was raised up as his eyes were closed as he let the wind caress his face, making his cloak flowing as well.

"I know that I ain't the happy kind of 'mon, but you know very well that my theories wouldn't be anything I would invent without some real thinking." Lizomon said as he came up on the roof.  
"I know." Regan said, eyes still closed, then he opened then and turned at his partner. "And what worries me is that you're probably right. And the worst…"  
"…Is that this suspected killer is probably the one we know of too well." Lizomon finished Regan's sentence, knowing that it was exactly what he meant.  
"It's probably him and his 'faker', as you like to say." Regan added. "And it's fairly obvious that every other digimon that has been causing troubles must have been sent by him, starting up from that Dark Tyrannomon we sent back in the Digital World…"  
"…up to the ice digimon that attacked the school…and along with that Gesomon that nearly killed these two." Lizomon finished again, his tone serious.  
"Exactly. This means we'll have to be more on our guard. AND also we must keep a watch on Riza and Kylee. _He_ probably marked them as a priority target for him. But we have to be careful so he won't suspect us being here…at least not yet." Regan said.  
"Otherwise, he's probably going to unleash much more powerful digimon at the city. Not just some little champions…but big Ultimates and Megas." Lizomon said.  
"I just hope that's what he's going to do now. He could easily get rid of these two with an Ultimate level digimon." Regan said.  
"Not necessarily." Lizomon said. "Raidramon can be a strong match for ultimates…_but_ not against all kind of ultimate level digimon. Not all ultimates are necessarily 'all powerful'."  
"Whatever's the case, we'll have to be more on our guard." Regan said.  
"Agreed." Lizomon answered.

-

"The school's still off?" Kylee said as she came up to the school's courtyard with Impmon.  
"Well, at least it means more free-time!" Impmon said with a smile.

"Hey Kylee!" Riza said as he came up with Veemon.  
"Hi Riza!" Kylee said, waving to him. "So, how you're doing?"  
"Pretty much." Riza said casually, then his expression turned a bit more darkened. "Except for what Lizomon has been saying yesterday."  
"Ah geez! You two's been thinking about that?" Impmon said annoyed. "What the hell's wrong with you two? He's probably just being paranoid or he just wanna play a prank on you two."  
"Riza told me that he had actually asked Lizomon if it wasn't exaggerating, and Lizomon answered that when it comes to innocent lives, he wasn't exaggerating…or something like that…wasn't it Riza?" Veemon said.  
"Yeah, that was pretty much like it." Riza said, worried. "And I still remember those kicks when I said that he was paranoid."  
"At least we all agree that this Lizomon is one weird digimon." Impmon said.  
"You said it." Kylee replied.  
"Excuse me." Someone else said.

Kylee, Riza and their digimon turned to see another teenager, with an Agumon at his side, who stood nearby. "You wouldn't happen to be Kylee, the best city tamer?" the teenager said.  
"Yup!" Kylee said. "Let me guess : You want a match, right?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Me and Agumon are gonna beat you!" the teenager said.  
"In your dreams!" Impmon replied as he stepped forward while Riza and Veemon stepped away to let enough place for the fighters.  
"Well, seems things are beginning to get back to normal." Veemon said.  
"Yeah, that's good." Riza added.

Impmon and Agumon started charging at each other. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as he breathed out a flame ball.  
Impmon jumped forward and over the flame ball and as started to fall down, he saw Agumon that was readying to get him.  
"Heh, I won't make it _that_ easy." Impmon said as flames appeared on his hands. "Bada Boom!" he said as he threw the flames at Agumon who moved backward, but as he did, Impmon landed and charged through the smoke generated by the flames and threw out a punch at Agumon, which successfully impacted on Agumon's face who was thrown backward.

"Geez, you really wanted to fight me? You're way from being good!" Impmon said with a smile.  
Agumon rose with some slight difficulties, but he stood his ground and looked at his Tamer who nodded. "You and Kylee must think you're good, but let's see what you're gonna do when I'll use this card! Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

"_Agumon, digivolve to…Greymon!!!"_

The now bigger dinosaur digimon plunged forward at Impmon, throwing out several punches at Impmon, who back-flipped several times as he dodged the punches that crashed in the ground.

"Aim for the eyes!" Kylee shouted.  
"Got it!" Impmon replied. He ran toward Greymon who opened his mouth as he shouted "Nova Blast!" and breathed out a massive flame ball, which exploded on the ground, very close to Impmon, creating out a large amount of smoke.

"Where is he?" the teenager said. "Greymon! Find him!"  
"Eh, no need to." Impmon said as he jumped out of the smoke and as he approached Greymon's face, he summoned out new flames on his fingers. "Bada Boom!" he said as he threw the flame ball at Greymon's eye. The flames exploded on the dinosaur's eye who screamed in pain and stumbled backward.

Impmon dropped down, then lunged toward Greymon's unprotected stomach. "Fiendish attack!" he shouted as he slashed at Greymon chest who then nearly collapsed on the ground.

"You're surely you wanna continue?" Impmon said with a nasty grin.

"I'm gonna continue!" the other Tamer said as he whipped out another card. A blue card. "And this time you won't stand a chance!"

-

"_Yesss…go for it…"_

-

"Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" the teenager said as he swiped the card.

But as he did, the card started glowing red, and red bolts spread out from the card, into the digivice, and to Greymon who roared in obvious pain, then started glowing red.

-

Regan and Lizomon were walking around the park where they had arrived in this world. It was mainly for Regan to try to clear up his mind. Lizomon knew his partner was much trouble…when suddenly, Lizomon stood strait, and started to growl much like a wild beast.

"Lizomon, what's wrong?" Regan asked worryingly. He knew that whenever Lizomon was doing that…

"A dark digimon…I'm sensing a dark presence…that's a really nasty smell…a kind that I would not forget that easily. One thing sure…that digimon is close and smells strong enough to not be a champion. It's an Ultimate." Lizomon said with his gaze fixed toward the school.

"Ultimate?" Regan said worryingly.

-

Impmon stepped back from the huge, rising digimon, his look much more uncertain, and to be honest, partly scared as well. And he wasn't the only one. Kylee, Riza and Veemon were also stepping back, as much scared as Impmon probably was, if not more.

The huge skeletal digimon stepped forward before roaring. It looked like Greymon, however, it was only a huge skeletal version of him. Only a skeleton to be exact, along with a huge missile, which partly looked like a fish, was on his back.

"SkullGreymon…a skeleton digimon…virus type…an…Ultimate…" Kylee managed to say.

SkullGreymon roared loudly then threw a skeletal punch at Impmon who barely jumped backward to dodge it.

"Riza…we have to do something!!!" Veemon said, trying to muster up some courage despite his obvious fear.

"Y-Yeah!" Riza said as he took out a card from his pocket and started swiping it in his digivice. "Digi-Modify! Digi-egg of Courage, Activate!"

"_Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fire of Courage!!!"_

Flamedramon then charged forward at SkullGreymon then threw away his fist. "Flame Fist!" he shouted as he threw a series of flames balls at SkullGreymon.

The huge skeletal digimon simply blocked all of the balls with one arm, then swatted at Flamedramon with it. Flamedramon was easily knocked away and de-digivolved to a battered Veemon.

"It can't be be! Veemon!" Riza said.  
Veemon rose up with some difficulties. "He's stronger than we thought." Veemon said.  
"Hold on!" Riza said as he pulled out another card. "Let's try with this one! Digi-Modify! Digi-egg of Friendship, activate!"

"_Veemon, armor digivolve to...Raidramon, the storm of Friendship!!!"_

Raidramon stood his ground, ready to attack. He threw his head backward as electricity charged on his spikes. "Thunder Blast!" he shouted as he unleashed his attack at SkullGreymon.

SkullGreymon screamed, but as the attack stopped, he didn't look more damaged than before.

"No way!" Kylee said.  
"Geez, not even that lightning boosted Veemon can do it!" Impmon said.

SkullGreymon started stepping forward as he gazed toward the Tamers and their digimon...

...Then a massive weight crashed into his side, sending SkullGreymon flying away before he crashed on the ground.

Both Tamers and digimon stared eyes wide at where SkullGreymon now lied...then they looked back to where he once stood...

In his place, stood a digimon unlike any other that they had seen : It was dragon-like in form, very much similar to Lizomon, only he had the size of a MetalGreymon. His entire body was a cybernetic one, metal covering every parts of him (even the wings were metallic), save for two holes where blue eyes could be seen. Even his teeth were metallic...and if one were to look close in them, he may actually see himself in them.

The huge metal dragon digimon opened his mouth and unleashed a huge deafening roar.

"W-Who is this?" Kylee said.  
"S-Sharp teeth..." Raidramon added.  
"Really...really big..." Riza also managed to add.  
"Isn't it me...or...does he look...a bit...like Lizomon...only bigger?" Impmon asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" the other three said, then they looked back at the huge metal dragon.  
"He's right!" Raidramon said. "He does look a lot like Lizomon."  
"Only he way too big to be Lizomon!" Kylee said. "Could he be..."

"Lizomon's digivolution, exactly." Regan said as he walked in.  
The others looked at him, still much surprised. "That's Lizomon?" they asked at once.  
"Not quite." Regan explained. "Meet...MetalRyumon...His Ultimate level."

"M-Metal...Ryumon?" Riza asked.  
"Wait a minute! Did you just say...an Ultimate?" Impmon asked dumbfounded.  
"You heard me well." Regan replied. "That's an Ultimate level digimon."

- Digimon Analyser -

Regan : MetalRyumon is an extremely powerful Ultimate level digimon. A Cyborg Dragon digimon, vaccine type. His Strato Cannons, Inferno Cyclone Missiles, Freezing Wings and Metal Strato Claws make his a heavy weapon platform that's near unbeatable!

- End Digimon Analyser -

"Near unbeatable...You can't be serious!" Kylee said.  
"Just watch..." Regan said. "MetalRyumon." he started.

The huge dragon digimon turned his head toward them. The two Tamers and digimon shivered at the digimon's gaze.

"You know what to do. Usual job." Regan added.

MetalRyumon grinned, showing many sharp metallic teeth, which only made the Tamers and their digimon getting a bit more nervous. Then the Ultimate digimon looked toward SkullGreymon, who had started to rise.

"Get rid of him. Easy job indeed." MetalRyumon said with a deep rumbling voice. He then crouched, then charged toward SkullGreymon.

SkullGreymon shook his head as he recovered, then gazed at the coming MetalRyumon. He then lowered himself, pointing the missile on his back. "Dark Shot!" he shouted, then he shot out the missile on his back at MetalRyumon.

MetalRyumon grinned as he saw the missile approaching. At the last second, he jumped upward, letting the missile explode on the ground.

A huge explosion blinded everyone as the Tamers, Regan and the digimon shielded their eyes.

"Now that's some reeaaallly bad aim!" MetalRyumon shouted from the air. He was very, very high in the air. "Now it's my turn!" he added as he dove toward SkullGreymon.

As he did, several parts on his body opened up, as cannons jutted out of them and unfolded then all pointed toward SkullGreymon. MetalRyumon then opened his mouth, revealing a much bigger cannon in it.

"Strato Cannons!" He shouted, then all the cannons flared before they all unleashed a series of multi-colored blasts all aimed at SkullGreymon. The cannons continued to repeatedly fire, not stopping to shoot at all.

SkullGreymon was engulfed in a huge series of explosions as MetalRyumon simply continued to drop faster toward the skeleton digimon.

SkullGreymon was constantly putting his arms in front of him to try to shield himself from the heavy barrage of shots. And since because of the large amount of smoke, no one could actually see him.

When MetalRyumon approached, he jumped out of the smoke and threw out a large punch at the metal dragon.

Unable to react quickly, MetalRyumon was hit strait in the face, forcing him to retract his mouth cannon and stop firing. He was thrown away and crashed into the ground and in a nearby wall, completely destroying it in the process.

SkullGreymon then jumped toward MetalRyumon, who then quickly rose and retracted all the cannons on his body. As the skeletal digimon approached, MetalRyumon jumped toward him, but when he was closer, he quickly beat out his large wings, making himself turn around SkullGreymon, then slammed the skeletal digimon with a hard head butt, throwing him to the ground.

MetalRyumon quickly dropped to the ground, and before SkullGreymon could rise, he grabbed one of the skeletal digimon's legs with his mouth, then MetalRyumon started spinning on himself, lifting and starting to throw SkullGreymon around.

MetalRyumon continued to spin for a little while before he threw his head higher and opened his mouth, releasing and throwing SkullGreymon away.

The skeletal digimon crashed to close proximity to the park. When Regan saw this, he cursed.

"Damn! MetalRyumon has to be more careful, otherwise, their battle is going to cause some big damages into the city!" Regan said then started to run toward where MetalRyumon was going, which was, flying toward SkullGreymon.

"What should we do?" Impmon asked, confused, to Kylee.  
"Let's follow him." Kylee said.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Riza asked.  
"Don't worry Riza. If there are other troubles, I'll protect you." Raidramon said. "Get on me, we'll get there faster!"

Riza and the others nodded before they climbed on Raidramon, then the armor digimon started running toward where MetalRyumon and SkullGreymon were.

Regan hurried up to the park and saw that the two digimon were locked in a strong power struggle, pushing each other with their front paws and their hands. MetalRyumon smirked before he opened his maw and let out a shot from the cannon inside it, which SkullGreymon received strait in the face. Distracted, MetalRyumon pushed him further, then swung out his tail at SkullGreymon, knocking the skeletal digimon who crashed further away.

"MetalRyumon! Try not to send him in the city itself!" Regan shouted.  
"I'll try my best, but on that, I can't really promise anything…" the cyborg dragon digimon replied as he charged SkullGreymon again.

But SkullGreymon turned away and charged toward the city. "No!" Regan said. "MetalRyumon, after him!" he said as he jumped on the dragon's tail, which then threw him on his back and Regan quickly settled himself to hold on tight.

MetalRyumon nodded before he quickly started pursuing SkullGreymon in the city.

In it, people screamed as they fled from SkullGreymon. The digimon threw his punch in a nearby building, causing it to collapse.

Raidramon and his riders soon arrived in the way, farther from SkullGreymon.  
"What are we going to do?" Kylee asked.  
"What _can_ we do?" Raidramon said. "He's too strong for us."

"Inferno Cyclone Missiles!"

Several missiles spinning around flew up and impacted on SkullGreymon, forcing him to his knees.

MetalRyumon flew above in the air, being ridden by Regan, along with having several missile pods jutting out of his body, obviously the source of the missile shots. The pods reloaded themselves as MetalRyumon aimed them at SkullGreymon.

"Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon shouted and launched his single huge missile at the flying cyborg digimon.

"Inferno Cyclone Missiles!" MetalRyumon shouted as he unleashed his barrage of spinning missiles.

The missiles impacted on each other in mid-air, causing a huge, blinding explosion, forcing everyone who was looking to shield their eyes.

"He's gonna come for us!" Regan shouted from MetalRyumon's back as he shielded his eyes.

"I got him." MetalRyumon said, unaffected by the flash. "Strato Cannons!" he shouted before unleashing a series of multi-colored energy blasts as he saw SkullGreymon leaping at him. The skeletal digimon was plainly hit and thrown down as he collapsed on another building, destroying part of it.

Kylee gritted her teeth…then she dropped off of Raidramon and started running toward MetalRyumon, who was lowering down and still facing SkullGreymon.

"Stop it!" Kylee shouted. "That's a Tamer's digimon!"

Regan looked surprised as he turned at Kylee while MetalRyumon's eyes narrowed. "A Tamer's digimon?" Regan said. "MetalRyumon, down enough please."

MetalRyumon nodded before he landed, and Regan jumped off him and ran up to Kylee. "You can't be serious! That SkullGreymon would belong to a partner? Then where is he?" Regan said more seriously.

"We don't know. We lost track of him when his Greymon digivolved to SkullGreymon. He had used a Matrix Digivolution card…or that's what we thought….but something went wrong with it…"

"Or, the card was a fake." MetalRyumon said.  
"I didn't need that kind of comment!" Regan snapped at his digimon. He started thinking very seriously, making himself looked rather much different from the partly unsure-looking boy he seemed like a few days ago. "You're bringing us a dilemma on that Kylee. This isn't good. What do you think we should do?" Regan asked.

"Can you and your digimon stop him?" Kylee asked.  
"The digimon's got a name, you know." MetalRyumon snapped.  
"MetalRyumon, enough." Regan said seriously. He really seemed far more different than he was a few days ago, indeed.  
"But you better hurry Regan. SkullGreymon starts to recover from the blasts." MetalRyumon added as he gazed at SkullGreymon who shook his head.

"MetalRyumon…" Regan said  
"Yes?" the metal digimon asked as he looked at his partner, obviously waiting for an order.  
"You'll decide that digimon's fate. Do what you think should be best to do." Regan answered.  
MetalRyumon nodded after a few seconds. "Understood." Then he re-opened his wings and flew toward SkullGreymon.

"What do you mean by that?" Kylee asked as Raidramon, Riza and Impmon came up to them.

"He'll choose." Regan said as he turned his head toward the two Ultimates. "MetalRyumon will take the decision…whenever to disable SkullGreymon…or to kill him…"

"Kill him?" Riza said

-

MetalRyumon quickly came up to SkullGreymon, letting out a loud roar as he did. He threw his entire mass into the skeletal digimon. SkullGreymon was pushed backward for a good amount of meters, then as MetalRyumon's momentum ceased to give him advantage, SkullGreymon threw out a large punch in MetalRyumon's side, throwing him to the side and crashing into the remains of another building. SkullGreymon then leapt at MetalRyumon however, the metal dragon quickly recovered from being hit and moved out of SkullGreymon's way before he swung his tail around SkullGreymon and threw him toward the park.

He then stood back on all his four legs, then glared at SkullGreymon. "My decision is taken on your fate." He said.

Then he charged SkullGreymon again, raising his front paws at him. SkullGreymon used his own hands to block MetalRyumon's but he was hit in the sides by MetalRyumon's wings.

Then MetalRyumon made a small jump, and as he did, he spun on himself vertically, using his tail to make a powerful uppercut move on SkullGreymon, throwing him in the air. He also charged on the 'flying' SkullGreymon, using his head to slam him and throw the skeletal digimon even higher in the sky.

Then MetalRyumon quickly dropped on the ground, and opened out his cannons again.

"Strato Cannons! Full Charge!" MetalRyumon shouted. Then all cannons glowed at the same time, charging up energy, and all released it at the same time, throwing out a huge concentrated blast at SkullGreymon. It met the skeletal digimon in the air, and when it did, it caused a huge explosion.

While Raidramon was once again getting closer to MetalRyumon's location, Kylee, Riza and Impmon partly shielded their eyes from the blast while Regan, who was also riding along, didn't.

He stepped down from Raidramon as the explosion faded. There was no trace of SkullGreymon in the air.

"Target deleted." MetalRyumon calmly said as Regan approached him.

"W-What?" Kylee said.  
"You…deleted that digimon? You killed him?" Riza said. "That was a Tamer's digimon."

"Not in my criteria." MetalRyumon said. "It may have been that, but he was already lost to us. I had already tried to knock him out so he could de-digivolve, but that couldn't be done.

Besides, better him dead than many other innocents."

Kylee and Riza simply looked, horrified again at MetalRyumon, eyeing him like if he was a total stranger.

"You…wouldn't have done this as Lizomon…right?" Kylee asked.  
MetalRyumon showed a grin. "If I was as powerful as Lizomon, I would have done the same thing, yes." He answered.

Meanwhile, Regan climbed up on MetalRyumon and looked around and sighed. "You tried to prevent the most damages possible, right?" he asked.

"I tried my best, though with that SkullGreymon, it wasn't easy. Sorry Regan." MetalRyumon answered.  
"You probably tried to do less damage anyway." Regan said with another sigh. "Let's go."

As MetalRyumon readied to fly away, Kylee climbed down from Raidramon and ran up to MetalRyumon. "Wait!"

Regan eyed her partly curiously.  
"Why…Why have you done this?" she asked.  
"You did kill some other digimon before. Is the fact that this digimon belonged to a Tamer that made so much difference? Besides, where is that Tamer?" Regan said.  
"Probably fled." MetalRyumon said. "I would have really wanted to get some information from him."  
"Me too." Regan answered.  
"But…Regan…do you approve Lizo…MetalRyumon's choice?" Kylee asked uncertainly.  
Regan sighed and closed his eyes again, then he opened them and looked more seriously at Kylee.  
"Let me ask you this Kylee : In what do you believe? The importance of helping the innocents, or just wanting to have some battle with friends?"

"I…" Kylee said, then looked down, not knowing what to answer.  
"It's fairly obvious you can't answer." Regan said sadly, as if understanding. "You don't know that much…yet I think you should, Riza as well…

MetalRyumon, let's go."

MetalRyumon nodded and jumped away before flapping his wings and quickly took off to the skies.

Kylee still looked down, so much unsure what to think.

-

"What the hell was wrong with that card?" the teenager asked.  
"You did wanted to be stronger that Kylee and her digimon. That's what I granted you. You didn't specify much about how strong, to I put up that. You should have made a specification perhaps." A black cloaked figure replied, standing in front of the teenager.  
"But…because of you my partner's gone!"  
The cloaked figure sighed, then turned to walk away. "You didn't realize that this was necessary. You did much like I hoped. You have been a perfect tool, but you have out-lived your usefulness.

Kill him." It said.

A small growling chuckle as heard in a shadowed corner as something moved out of it and lunged at the teenager.

He barely screamed before the scream stopped.

The other tall shadowed figure followed up the cloaked figure. "The plan failed again." It said.  
"Really?" the cloaked figure asked as with a tone of pleasure at it turned to face the other tall figure. "Everything's going exactly like I wanted. SkullGreymon's death at the hand of an obviously powerful Tamer and an Ultimate level digimon will simply have helped us in my plan."  
"How so?" the other figure asked.  
The cloaked figure remained silent, then chuckled as it started walking away. "Fear, my little friend…Fear…

That's what helps us…  
You will see how Fear can easily make so usable for us…" the cloaked figure said. "As how they will react to such powerful and horrifying-looking digimon…"

Then the cloaked figure laughed at it walked away, followed up by the taller one.


	7. Safety of others

**Chapter 7 : Safety of others**

"Regan..." Lizomon said darkly as he stood nearby his sleeping partner. Both were in their 'hideout', in the abandoned building.  
Regan opened his eyes and looked toward Lizomon. "Hey Lizomon, what's up?" he asked sleepingly.  
"Not some good news. I managed to get a newspaper, and what I saw isn't really good. Look at the main title." Lizomon said as he showed up the mentioned newspaper at Regan.  
Regan blinked a few times then his eyes widened as he looked at the main title and the picture...

-

"Why?!? Why Impmon can't get out of the house?!?" Kylee said to her mother.  
"Because...the authority has decided so..." her mother said. "It's in the newspaper. All Tamers are currently forbidden to let their digimon partner out of their home."  
Kylee was in complete shock, as was Impmon. "What the hell they are thinking? I did nothing bad!" Impmon said.  
"If it was you, I would have told about it." Kylee's mother said. "It's those huge Digimon that caused big damages in the city that are responsible. They're also looking for that metal dragon digimon as well."  
"_MetalRyumon...He's now wanted?"_ Kylee thought. "Impmon, come on, in my room." she said.  
Impmon uncertainly followed her Tamer in her bedroom. "What the hell that oversized-lizard was thinking?!?" Impmon said. "He wrecked a part of the city and because of him, no Digimon can get out today!"  
"I think they haven't decided for how long..." Kylee said.  
"So...that Lizomon's a criminal?" Impmon asked.  
"Well...I don't think so...If he really wanted to be a criminal, he could easily do it, right?" Kylee said.  
Impmon frowned, much annoyed and thinking about what should be done.  
"Listen up Impmon : I want that you stay at home for today. Let's not try to get troubles. That's the authorities that decided that. We just can't go against that." Kylee said.  
Impmon frowned more and started thinking about it. ".........Alright...I'll stay...but just for today..." he said with a clear distaste.  
Kylee sighed and smiled tiredly. "Thanks Impmon..."

-

Regan slammed the table with his fist, the newspaper on the table. "What are they thinking?!?" Regan said angered. "Who's gonna protect them against any kind of digimon attacks now?"  
"Mmmm...What exactly has made then thinking to prevent digimon from showing out today?" Lizomon said, pondering and rubbing his chin with a paw.  
Regan remained silent, his face still looked down at the table and the newspaper.  
"They're scared..." he said.  
"Mmm? That's why?" Lizomon said.  
"Of course...I don't think that normally Tamers would have a super-powered Digimon. The apparition of Ultimate level Digimon has scared the authorities out of their mind. And now they want to track those Ultimates down." Regan said. "And you're in their list."  
Lizomon frowned. "How pathetic humans can be. Scared only because they don't understand. They probably never had true dealings with Ultimate level Digimon. That is ridiculous."  
"But even then...it'll be better if you don't show up today." Regan said as he looked at his partner.  
"Or at least not be seen." Lizomon added.  
"Lizomon..." Regan said. "I know how much you'd like to knock in people's heads about how you aren't a problem, but do you think they'll listen? I don't even know if Kylee and Riza will even have understood."  
"They probably did. These two _are_ smart, unlike the dumbheads that those authorities are." Lizomon said. "They saw what I did yesterday. If I hadn't acted, they'd probably be dead by now. And I think you shouldn't show yourself to them today."  
"I understand what you mean." Regan said. "But...what exactly do you plan to do Lizomon?"  
"I'm gonna wander around, keeping myself unnoticed since I shouldn't show myself today." Lizomon answered.  
"Okay...I think it's acceptable. It's a good thing that I know you well." Regan said.  
"Just like I know you well Regan." Lizomon answered back. Then he flew up to a broken window and landed on it before he turned his head at Regan.  
"You know Lizomon, I think that we've been idiots." Regan said.  
"I was going to speak about that too." Lizomon said. "I'm sure that _he_ actually wanted someone to destroy SkullGreymon."  
"Yeah...and we walked right into that, and only helped with his plan. He may not know that we're here, but there's no doubt that we've been dumb." Regan said.  
"Don't say that Regan." Lizomon said. "We did the right thing. If we hadn't acted, many innocents would have perished. The result would have been hundred times worse."  
"You're probably right..." Regan said.  
"So, anyway...shall we go? I think we got some observation to do." Lizomon asked.  
"Indeed." Regan said, his determination returning to him. But before he prepared to leave, he checked the newspaper again. His expression turned grim. "Lizomon, they also mention about a teenager having being found murdered."  
"Murdered?" Lizomon said. He fluttered up to Regan and landed on his head, his rear legs landing on Regan's shoulders as he looked from above.  
"Look at this : They say he has been killed by a pair of blades. Actually, whatever killed him also had impaled him with a broken pole.  
"Okay…the pole is exaggerated." Lizomon said.  
"And probably done by a digimon. A strong one." Regan added.  
Lizomon growled. "Probably his faker that did that."  
"I thought that too Lizomon." Regan said. "Perhaps that may have helped in inciting the authorities in locking up all the Tamers' digimon in their home.

-

Riza had been a lot saddened and angry about the fact that Veemon couldn't leave the house. That was really unfair. Only because MetalRyumon tried to save the city and all the other Tamer digimon are locked in their Tamers' homes.

Riza wasn't sure what to think of the strange little dragon digimon. He was unsure whatever to hate or be thankful of Lizomon.

And more and more he thought about Lizomon's theory a few days ago. When he had spoken about some people trying to kill him. Could it be true?

-

Regan went up to some proximity to where the teenager had been murdered. Obviously, the police and some official digimon were there, examinating the area. Regan looked from the closest he could with a curious look.

Then he put a hand to his chest, and his face had an expression of some pain as he held to a wall. He recovered quickly and started walking away.

"That was indeed _him_." Lizomon whispered from a shadowed corner, keeping himself hidden.  
"Yeah…I felt it…The death stench was…overwhelming…" Regan whispered back as he let himself partly rest again the wall, faking another little trouble.  
"I think it's fairly obvious what happened : That foolish kid probably accepted a deal from our target. And the kid accepted. I think we know all the results of this." Lizomon whispered again with a small growl.  
"SkullGreymon…" Regan said in a whisper, as he exhaled.  
"Anyway, I'll go check on Riza and Kylee." Lizomon whispered.  
"Observe only." Regan whispered back as he rose and walked away.  
He didn't saw Lizomon, but he knew that he had quickly left, unnoticed.

As he continued walking away, Regan put on the hood of his cloak.  
"_I think I may have to put that on for a little while…"_ he thought.

-

Riza met Kylee on the way to her house.  
"Hey Riza…" she said, not exactly on the happiest tone. She looked partly bored.  
"Hi…" Riza said on a surly tone.  
"So you know about it eh?" Kylee asked, rather discouraged.  
"Oh course...but I can't believe that they've done this!" Riza said. "Why are they doing this?"  
"I don't know." Kylee said. "But MetalRyumon has something to do with this. The authorities are looking for him."  
"He's...wanted?" Riza asked, surprised. "Wait-Wait a minute! Are Regan and Lizomon criminals?!?"  
"Well...I don't think so...They just wanted to help us out when MetalRyumon attacked SkullGreymon."  
"Oh yeah...Sorry, I was just a bit overwhelmed by all of this." Riza said hesitantly.  
"Everyone's surely like that right now. And Regan's in the same position as us after all." Kylee said.  
"Yeah. His digimon saves us from a mad digimon and all every digimon now has to be locked in their home. Why are they doing this?" Riza said.  
"You really want to know?" Regan said from the top of a rather small building which was nearby.  
"Regan?" Riza said. "What are you talking about?"  
"They are scared. They don't understand." Regan continued. The authorities probably never had expected that some Tamers' Digimon could digivolve to Ultimate, and they're scared of those powerful digimon. Especially knowing their high destructive potential."  
"But there would have been more destruction if your digimon hadn't acted, right?" Kylee asked.  
"Exactly." Regan answered, then he smiled. "I knew that you two didn't thought like those 'dumbheads' as Lizomon called them. The authorities want to track those powerful digimon down, and of course, MetalRyumon is in that target list."

He then started to turn and walk away.

"Hey Regan! Do you think that your digimon did the right thing yesterday?" Riza asked.  
"Yes." Regan answered as he continued walking. "Sometimes, sacrifices must be made..."

Then he walked out of their view.

"He must be hiding something..." Kylee said.  
"Huh? Why he would do that?" Riza asked.  
"I don't know. But I think it's not easy for him." Kylee answered.  
"I wonder what it could be. Could Regan and Lizomon really be criminals?" Riza said.  
"Of course not!" Kylee said more angrily. "What made you think that?"  
"Uhhhh, I don't know...Sorry Kylee...I'm just troubled with all that's happening." Riza said defensively.  
Kylee calmed down and a tired expression came up on her face. "I'm sorry too...I'm a lot stressed by that too..."  
"Hey, it's okay Kylee..." Riza said as he patted her shoulder lightly.

In the foliage of a nearby tree, Lizomon observed the two with a small grin.  
"_Hehehe...these two seems to be some really good 'friends'..."_

-

"Now that all Tamers are now limited, I guess it is time to strike, right?"  
"Patience my little friend, patience. If we were to make a mass Digimon attack, then everyone would realize the mistakes that have been done and they could be able to react against an attack.

However, let's take some time in 'removing' some little problems now..."  
"Ahh...now that's good to hear...so I guess we will finally get rid of these two Tamers, right?"  
"Though the girl is said to be the strongest Tamer, I believe that she is starting to lose that strength. Her digimon has not even increased in power at all while her friend's digimon has been constantly gaining new digivolutions...but still, dealing with these two should be done now..."  
"Understood. What will I send?"  
"A champion will be more than enough."

-

Riza and Kylee had continued to walk around, unknowingly followed by Lizomon.

Suddenly, Lizomon stopped and straightened. Then he started sniffing the air.  
"_Mmm…there's a digimon nearby…not good, not good at all!"_ he thought.

Soon after, a large stone digimon barged in the way of Kylee and Riza. Some bandages were keeping parts of his body bound together.

"Golemon! A Rock Digimon, virus type, champion!" Riza said as he read his digivice that he had quickly pulled out. "What's it doing here?"

"And how are we gonna stop him? We don't have our digimon!" Kylee said.  
"Sulphure Plume!" Golemon shouted as he breathed out volcanic ash at the two Tamers.  
"Run!" Riza yelled as both he and Kylee turned and ran away. Soon, Golemon started pursuing the Tamers.

Both Riza and Kylee continued to run, but they soon arrived at a dead-end. "Oh no!" Kylee said.  
"Quick, we have to run back bef-" Riza started.  
"Too late!" Kylee said as she looked behind them to see Golemon at some distance and barring the way.

Golemon started to approach, and as he did, he raised a rocky arm, preparing to squish the two Tamers.

He raised it higher until…

"Vee-Headbutt!"

Veemon slammed head-first into Golemon's head, while dropping from the airs. Then the little blue digimon jumped back in front of the Tamers.

"Veemon?" both Riza and Kylee said in surprise.  
"What are you doing here?" Riza said.  
"Sorry Riza…I couldn't stay home…especially when Lizomon said that you were in danger." Veemon said.  
"Lizomon told you this?" Riza said.  
"Wait a minute! If he knew that, then it means he's been spying on us! He's been disobeying laws!" Kylee said as she realized that.  
"Uhm…I'm disobeying the law right now, am I?" Veemon asked uncertainly.

"Well…we'll talk about this later…when we'll be out of here." Riza said as he looked again toward Golemon who roared in anger. "Go get him Veemon!"

Veemon rushed toward Golemon again. The stone digimon suddenly turned to face his back toward Veemon and shouted "Crimson Curse!" before he fired super-heated gases that came out of the stacks in his back which engulfed Veemon. The little blue dragon digimon yelled in pain as he covered his face with his hands.

But then he was hit by one of Golemon's hard punches and thrown backward.

"Veemon! Are you okay?" Riza asked.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. It'd be easier if I could armor digivolve though." Veemon said as he rose.

"That's right! Why don't you use one of those cards Riza?" Kylee asked.  
"Because I left my cards at home. I just thought of keeping my digivice, but I forgot about the cards…" Riza answered.

Golemon threw down a punch at Veemon who jumped over and landed on it before he charged headfirst at Golemon's face("Vee-Headbutt!")

Once again, he smacked the stone digimon in the face, and the champion staggered back. "Sulfure Plume!" Golemon then shouted and breathed out volcanic ash at Veemon who jumped backward.

"He just keeps on coming!" Riza said. "Isn't he going to stop?"

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted again as he charged headfirst at Golemon, but this time, the stone digimon threw out his punch at Veemon. Unfortunately, it was Golemon's brute stone force that succeeded against Veemon's headbutt. The little dragon digimon was sent crashing into a wall, then fell in the ground.

"Veemon, roll!" Riza then shouted.  
Veemon quickly obeyed as Golemon stomped down a foot right where Veemon stood a few seconds ago. "Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted again as he made a headbutt aimed at Golemon's side. Once again, Golemon staggered away.

Veemon rubbed his head as he dropped down. "He's sure a lot hard when I hit him." He said.

Golemon then spun around with his arms extended. Veemon, caught off-guard by the sudden maneuver was hit hard and once again slammed in a wall nearby Riza and Kylee, then he fell down.

This time, he barely managed to even stand on his knees. "He…He's a lot tougher than I thought…" Veemon managed to say.

Golemon suddenly loomed over the two Tamers and the digimon. He raised his fist high, preparing to strike…

Both Riza and Kylee closed their eyes and looked away as they screamed.

The stone punch went down.

"No!!!" Veemon shouted. "Riza!"

Then he and Riza's digivice started glowing and Veemon was engulfed in the light.

"_Veemon, digivolve to…ExVeemon!!!"_

A _thud_ sound warned Riza that Golemon's punch had stroke. Yet…he hadn't felt pain. Then he heard someone struggling.

He opened his eyes and gasped.

Right in front of Kylee and him stood a tall blue dragon digimon that looked very much like Veemon, only he had white wings, a long blade horn, and a mark that was much shaped like an 'X' was on his chest.

And he was holding Golemon's punch over him.

"Why don't you try attacking guys of your own size you ugly statue?" the digimon said. Then he threw a kick at Golemon's chest, throwing him away.

"Riza, Kylee, are you okay?" the digimon said as he turned at the two Tamers.  
Kylee opened her eyes too and gasped when she saw the new digimon. "Uh, who are you?" she said.

Riza took out his digivice. "ExVeemon. Mythical Dragon digimon. Vaccine type, Champion level.

Veemon…is that you?" Riza said as he looked at his partner after having read the information on his digivice.

"Yup! It's me! What's wrong with that?" ExVeemon asked.

"Erhm, well...it's mainly that you look a lot…different…" Riza said.  
"Hey, you made me armor digivolve several times already and you're worried of me digivolving?" ExVeemon asked rather confused.  
Riza paused…then smiled after seeing ExVeemon's confused expression. "Sorry ExVeemon. You're still the same old Veemon that's usually confused."

"Confused? What the hell are you talking about?" ExVeemon asked, again confused.  
Kylee giggled as she saw the digimon's weird antic. "Yup! You're indeed that little Veemon!" she said.

"Perhaps, but now I'm bigger! And I think it's time I show up the ugly statue that he shouldn't tried to harm my friends!" ExVeemon said.

"Yeah! Show him what you're made off!" Riza said.

ExVeemon nodded and turned to face Golemon who rose again.

Meanwhile, Lizomon still stood on a building's roof and watched the events unfold.

However, his expression was not a happy one.  
"_So…he digivolved…yet…is it a good thing right now?  
I better go see Regan quickly…"_

With those thoughts, he quickly turned and flew away.

-

Both ExVeemon and Golemon stood, facing each other and in battle stances.

"Sulphure Plume!" Golemon shouted as he breathed out volcanic ash at ExVeemon. The dragon digimon jumped up in the air then crossed his arms on his chest. The symbol on it started glowing.

"X-Laser!" ExVeemon shouted as he launched out an X shaped beam at Golemon who was hit and stumbled backward.

Golemon started to slowly rise up, but ExVeemon quickly dropped on the ground and threw out a hard punch in Golemon's chest who was thrown away even more.

Golemon suddenly rose faster and charged at ExVeemon. As he neared, ExVeemon jumped a little over Golemon and slammed a foot on Golemon's head and crushed the stone digimon in the ground.

ExVeemon flew a little higher and spun on himself to face Golemon. "You won't harm anyone ever! X-Laser!" he shouted as he shot his beam at Golemon.

The beam struck Golemon, which then exploded in multiple pieces of data.

"All right! You did it!" Riza said happily.

ExVeemon looked at Riza with a smile.  
However, Kylee was more worried. "But ExVeemon…do you realize that you've just broken the restrictions put by the authorities?"  
ExVeemon's and Riza's smile faded rather quickly. "Uhm…well…I did save your lives guys, and I think that was really much more important than those stupid laws." ExVeemon said.  
"Yeah…he's a bit right…" Riza said. "But there was no one nearby, so who could have knowed that you came? Besides, you were here to save our lives ExVeemon."

Suddenly, Riza's digivice started beeping something appeared on the screen.  
"Huh? What is it Riza?" Kylee asked.  
"It's a message…" Riza said. Then his eyes widened as he read it.  
"What?" Kylee asked more panicked.  
"Riza, do you realize what you have done?  
Because that your digimon digivolved, your digivice went active and the signal has probably been detected by the Tamer authorities. And they are probably on their way here as you read this.  
And I am sure that they could still track the signal afterward. Who knows what else they could have detected from that signal.  
A friend." Riza said as he read the message loudly.

"Oh my god…" Kylee muttered, her eyes widening as well.

Riza remained silent as he was thinking deep.  
"ExVeemon…" Riza said after a while.  
"Yes Riza?" ExVeemon asked.  
"Take Kylee and go away." He said.  
"What?" both Kylee and ExVeemon said.  
"You heard me!" Riza said more determined. "We won't be able to run away quickly enough to not be caught! But you can fly away quickly, and you can take someone else with you."  
"Then I should take you." ExVeemon said.  
"No, you're going to take Kylee away from here. Make sure she'll be okay." Riza said.  
"Riza…" Kylee said uncertainly. "No…"  
"You heard me ExVeemon." Riza repeated. "Do it…"  
ExVeemon still looked uncertainly at Riza who was returning a determined gaze. Finally, he turned at Kylee and started picking her up.

"No, ExVeemon! Stop that! Don't do it!" Kylee shouted as she struggled to get free from the digimon's grip, but was unsuccessful.

"Sorry Kylee…" Riza said as he looked away.

"Rizaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Kylee shouted as ExVeemon jumped and flew away.

Riza looked toward the sky where ExVeemon had fled, then looked away as other shadowed form of other digimon were approaching toward him…

-

Regan remained hollow eyed as he remained standing up and looking at the night sky.  
"I can't believe it…" he said.  
"He made his choice Regan. A noble decision. He prioritized the safety of the others before his own." Lizomon said. "That's pretty much like you when we first encountered that 'red cloaked figure', if you remember…"  
"Yeah, I can't forget that…" Regan said. Then he looked down. "But of all people…Riza didn't deserved to be arrested."  
"You got my approuvement on that Regan." Lizomon said as he was sitting on the table.

Regan walked back inside the room and sat on the couch, thinking.

After a while…he looked at his partner. "Lizomon…I'd like to ask a question." He said.  
"Go on." Lizomon replied.  
"Those laws, those restrictions that has been put on today…They apply to Tamers, right?" Regan asked.  
"That's indeed true." Lizomon said.  
"But…who say that I am a Tamer? And that you are a Tamer's digimon?" Regan added.  
"No one said that. Everyone is considering us as such, but we aren't indeed." Lizomon said, a small sinister grin starting to appear on his face.  
"But since we aren't really Tamers…this means those laws doesn't concerns us…" Regan said with a growing sinister grin.  
Lizomon grinned even more as he chuckled.


	8. Battle of the Dragons, part 1

**Chapter 8 : Battle of the Dragons, part 1**

The tall building where the Tamer authorities and digimon were stationed stood calm among the other buildings. There was little light in there also.

In the entrance hall of the building, there was a few humanoid champion digimon that were obviously guarding the place.

Then suddenly, all lights went off.

"Wha-" was all that an Apemon managed to say before he received a kick in the face and fell on the floor.

The other digimon looked toward the attacked Apemon to see a black clothed form. In the darkness, it was very hard to see that form, which was in fact, around a human's size.

A Leomon charged at the figure. "I do not need my sight to find you!" the digimon said as he swung out his sword.

The figure quickly jumped backward, moving as lightning. As it jumped, it threw his feet at the wall behind it, then kicked himself toward the Leomon, landing out a quick punch in the digimon's chest, then used its momentum to jump over him and land its foot in another digimon's face.

After this, it quickly ran deeper within the building.

"Sound the alarm! There's an intruder!" the Apemon said as he rose up.

As the alarm went on, the digimon went off after the intruder.

The black garbed individual continued to quickly run in the building's corridors, searching for something.

Suddenly, an Angemon rushed in its way. "Angel Staff!" it shouted as it swung it at the intruder.

The intruder quickly jumped over the staff before it's right hand bursted into flames, and he charged at the Angemon, striking him right in the face and knocking him down. It then continued to rush, as the sound of other digimon approaching was heard.

The intruder then suddenly stopped, and looked around before sniffing. As he did, a slight glimmer of light briefly illuminated its horns coming up from the back of its head, but rather more from the side of it. Its hands ended up in claws as well. A long reptilian tail could also be seen.

It then looked to its right, then started running in that direction.

Soon, the mysterious intruder entered the cells blocks, breaking the main door with pure brute force.

Riza, in his cell, rose up as he looked around the cell's grill to see what all the noise was.

Soon, the black clothed figure came into his view, holding Riza's D-Arc, which had been stored in the cells room.

With two large swipes of its left hand, the figure cut down the grill with ease, then it simply threw up the digivice to Riza.

"Uhhh…thanks…but who are…Aaaahhh!!!" Riza started to said, but then started to scream and threw himself down on the floor as the mysterious intruder had generated multi-colored energy in its hand, then focused it into a ball before it threw it at the wall opposite to the cell's door, blowing a hole in the wall and leading outside…

…where someone was apparently waiting…And not just anyone.

It was the same digimon that had come to help Riza and the others when IceDevimon and his lackeys had attacked the school : the mysterious black-armored dragon digimon.

"Hurry up!" he said to Riza.

Riza looked dumbfounded at the dragon digimon…then looked back toward where was the other figure, only to notice that it was gone.

"Don't worry about him. He can handle himself. He'll make up a distraction while we'll go away. Hurry now!" the dragon digimon said as he saw Riza looking away from him.

Riza looked uncertainly at the dragon digimon…then ran up to him before the digimon allowed him to climb on him, then the digimon quickly took off to the skies…

-

"It seems that there has been a good amount of chaos in the Tamer authorities' HQ in the city."  
"Probably our little friends who had planned to free that Tamer."  
"I doubt that the digimon guards actually stood a chance."  
"Probably not. But it won't matter. Regan and Lizomon will be stopped…very soon…  
Have you done what I had asked you?"  
"I followed every word of your instructions. He accepted."  
"Perfect…"

-

Dracomon flew partly high in the sky, his actual destination not really known to Riza.

"Could you please fly slower?" Riza said a bit uncertainly.  
"Heh…too used to land, are we?" the dragon digimon said.  
"Well…yeah…" Riza answered.  
"It's alright."  
"Uhm, what's your name?"  
"Ah yes…I think the time's appropriate to tell you now. My name is Dracomon."  
"Dracomon…never heard of you."  
"I'd be a lot surprised if you did." Dracomon finished with a little chuckle. He looked around. "We should have lost track of any possible pursuers now. Now, let's go to the real rendezvous point."  
"Rendezvous point?" Riza asked. "We're gonna meet up with someone?"  
"Indeed."  
"Who is it?"  
"You'll know when we'll arrive."  
"Ah…okay…  
By the way…thanks for your help back before, and tonight."  
"That was nothing." Dracomon said with a smile.

-

Regan was standing in a greatly cleared area. He was looking at his strange digivice, unlike any used by the Tamers. Some small radar screen was visible on it, along with a small radar icon in a corner of the screen.  
"_Perfect. They've entered the jamming's zone since a while now. The authorities won't be able to track Riza's digivice."_ Regan thought.  
"When are they coming?" asked a worried Veemon nearby to him. Obviously, it was Riza's Veemon.  
"They're coming soon…in fact, very soon…" Regan said as he looked up to the sky and saw Dracomon circling in the air and starting to lower down, then he gently landed.

"Riza!" Veemon said happily as he ran up to his Tamer.  
"Veemon!" Riza said before he also hugged him after he had climbed down from Dracomon. Then he looked at the person who was accompanying his partner, and he indeed recognized him despite the fact that he was wearing the hood of his cloak on his face : Regan.

"Regan?" Riza asked dumbfound. "You planned my escape, didn't you?!?" he added more seriously.  
"That's true. Lizomon and I really wanted to get you out of there because you didn't deserve it." Regan calmly said.  
A glowing of light came out from behind Riza as he then saw a thin red beam passing near him and flowing back into a rather odd watch that was on Regan's left wrist.

Riza then looked behind him to see Lizomon standing. He looked partly surprised and angered.

"Lizomon…has an armor digivolution?" Riza said as he looked at Regan again.  
"That's right. But it's a digimental that you don't know about." Regan answered.  
"Geez, if I can digivolve to Ultimate, an Armor digivolution is a piece of cake for me." Lizomon said as he walked up to Regan and looked at Riza. "By the way, your partner's got a little gift for you."

Veemon nodded as he handed a card to Riza.  
Riza then read it and his expression became surprised again.

"A Digivolution card." Lizomon said. "When ExVeemon de-digivolved after bringing back Kylee, a card appeared in his hands. He kept it ever since then."  
"Kylee!" Riza said as he realized. "Is she-"  
"She's okay." Regan interrupted. "Aside from being sad about what happened to you. A lot sad that is. Both Lizomon and I were a lot shocked when we discovered what happened to you."

Riza remained silent for a while, then dropped his digimon and looked more determined at Regan.

"Alright. Whatever you plan, you're clearly not normal Tamers." Riza said.  
"It took you long to figure that out?" Lizomon said sarcastically.  
"Lizomon, we don't have time for that." Regan said to his digimon, then he returned a fierce expression to Riza as well.

"Yes…Lizomon and I aren't a real Tamer and digimon partner group. We're different." Regan said.  
"Then…who are you? What are you?" Riza asked, more insistently.  
"…A government agent…" Regan answered.  
"What?" Veemon and Riza said.

-

"_I don't want that we tell them the real truth about us Lizomon." Regan had said some time ago.  
"But it's probable that Riza's gonna have some serious questions to ask." Lizomon replied.  
"Yeah…and we'll have to lie again. We're going to tell that we're government agents." Regan said.  
"Government?" Lizomon asked with curiosity.  
"Let me explain…"_

-

"You heard me well." Regan said. "Lizomon and I have been sent by the government."  
"That's impossible!" Veemon said.  
"Is that normal that I'm so good? Or that I can digivolve to Ultimate?" Lizomon said.  
"Now that you talk about that…" Riza said uncertainly.  
"Anyway, if you want to know more, there's one thing you'll have to do." Regan said.  
"And it's to fight me!" Lizomon said, partly itching to say that.

"What?" both Riza and Veemon said. "You're freeing him then you want to fight us?" Veemon said.

Lizomon jumped at Veemon, who dodged sideways. "For some who seemed rather ready to get into any battle, you look rather like cowards…" Lizomon said with a cunning look on his face.  
"I don't want to fight you!" Veemon said uncertainly.  
"And neither do I!" Riza said.  
"Perhaps…but neither any of you two is leaving out until the fight is done!" Lizomon said defiantly, he charged Veemon again, narrowly missing to bite him on an arm as Veemon dodged.

"Regan! You aren't going to let him do that?!?" Riza asked to Regan.  
"We've both decided this…" Regan said darkly to Riza. "I have more control on Lizomon than you may think."

"So, come on you two! Go for it! Digivolve!" Lizomon taunted again. "Strato Ball!" he shouted as he spew out an energy ball at Veemon who barely dodged it again, but then he was slammed by Lizomon's tail.

"There's a good lack of strength in here." Lizomon said as he stomped his legs on Veemon, pinning him on the floor. "I'm starting to doubt that you guys are strong…You should be though. After all, you managed to do great things.

So, I'd like to see that strength. Show it to me." Lizomon finished.

Veemon struggled, and pushed Lizomon away from him, who back flipped a few times in the air before landing perfectly.

"Riza…we have to fight…" Veemon said.  
"What? Are you sure?" Riza asked.  
"Yeah. We have to show this damn Lizomon how strong we are. He just seem to think that nobody's up to his level…Perhaps that's right…but we have to show him that we can be strong to be more than just a mere annoyance!"  
Riza considered the words of his partner, then looked at Lizomon who still kept his gaze on Veemon, then he looked at Regan who was simply staring at him with an unusually neutral expression.

"Okay Veemon…let's do it! Regan, Lizomon, we're going to show you how strong we really are!" Riza said.

"That what was I wanted to hear." Lizomon said with a smile.  
"Then, can you show us?" Regan asked.

"You bet!" Riza said more determined. He picked up his digivice, and the digivolution card.  
"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"_Veemon, digivolve to…ExVeemon!"_

ExVeemon stood ready in battle position.

"Okay Lizomon, ready?" Regan asked.  
"You bet!" Lizomon replied.  
"Go for it then! Digivolve!" Regan said as he pointed out his 'watch' at Lizomon, which glowed along with Lizomon…

"_Lizomon…_

Digivolve to…

Ryumon!!!"

A massive flash of right light briefly blinded both Riza and ExVeemon, then as the light died, they looked to see Lizomon's new form…

Ryumon was the size of Greymon. He looked very much like Lizomon himself, only way much bigger, red colored and looked more muscled along with looking much meaner with longer and sharper horns.

Obviously, he reminded of MetalRyumon.

"Alright, now let's get to it!" Ryumon shouted.

He then opened his mouth, as multi-colored energy charged in it.

"Strato…Nova!" Ryumon shouted as he spews out a massive ball of energy at ExVeemon.

"X-Beam!" ExVeemon shouted as he crossed his arms on his glowing chest, then opened them as he released out an X shaped beam at Ryumon.

The two attacks collided hard on each other, causing an explosion between the two.

Ryumon remained stone faced, except for having a side toothy grin on the face as the smoke faded away.

"Nice shot boy. But this won't be enough." Ryumon said.

He then launched himself at ExVeemon, who crouched and charged at him. When they were close, ExVeemon jumped forward in the air, hoping to get Ryumon in his back.

But Ryumon also jumped backward, keeping himself in front of ExVeemon, he threw out a slash with his claws, and ExVeemon countered by throwing out a punch to hold out Ryumon's hand.

The two continued to struggle in the air, their wings flapping hard.

"If you're in a close struggle, remember to watch out for head attacks! Strato Nova!" Ryumon shouted before opening his mouth and shooting out at ExVeemon.

ExVeemon didn't have time to react and was hit strait in the chest and fell down, but he managed to land on his feet, and looked at Ryumon.

"I hope you aren't going to give up right now." Ryumon said with a little taunt.  
"You're kidding, right?" ExVeemon said. "I ain't giving up at all!"  
"That's the spirit!" Ryumon said before he dove toward ExVeemon.  
He threw his right paw forward when close enough, but ExVeemon back flipped, letting Ryumon's paw crash in the ground, digging out a hole in the rocky floor.

Ryumon roared as he landed, then rushed forward at ExVeemon before raising his right paw, which bursted into flames.

"Flame Striking Claws!" Ryumon shouted as he slashed at ExVeemon with along arc in front of him, leaving a long flaming trail.

ExVeemon crouched and threw a kick in Ryumon's face, which hit and threw the red dragon digimon's head upward, but he soon recovered and lunged down with his mouth, seeking to bite off ExVeemon.

ExVeemon barely pulled back Ryumon's teeth gnashed close to him, but he didn't had time to counterattack Ryumon as the red dragon digimon quickly spun on himself with his tail extended, striking ExVeemon on the side and throwing him away.

Ryumon then turned to face ExVeemon. "Nice moves, but this ain't gonna help you…" Ryumon started, and then electricity started running across his wings as he slowly flapped them.

"Thunder Wings!" Ryumon shouted as he flapped his wings toward ExVeemon, sending out a wave of electricity at him.

ExVeemon rose up and quickly jumped in the air before he crossed his arms on his chest. "X-Beam!" he shouted as he opened his arms and unleashed his beam at Ryumon.

"Thunder Wings!" Ryumon shouted again before flapping his wings toward ExVeemon and in front of him, in a more protective gesture. The electrical field was unleashed from his wings, but formed a shield in front of him, which blocked and nullified ExVeemon's attack.

"He's a lot strong…on both offense and defense…" ExVeemon muttered as he dropped down.

"You ain't seen nothing yet…" Ryumon said. Obviously, he had heard what ExVeemon had said.

Ryumon charged again at ExVeemon. This time however, ExVeemon prepared his attack. "X-Beam!" he shouted as he shot out his beam at Ryumon.

However, Ryumon grinned when he saw the attack coming at him. He stopped himself, then opened his wings and his mouth.

"Strato Nova, Thunder Wings!" Ryumon shouted before shooting out _two_ attacks at the same time.

"What?" shouted both Riza and ExVeemon in surprise as they saw Ryumon's attacks smash up Exveemon's then continued toward him.

ExVeemon hurried up to jump to the side, as a powerful explosion rocked the ground where he once stood.

He panted, remaining there as Ryumon calmly and slowly approached him. "That was a nice little fight, but everything has an end, and I doubt that you can still be good." Ryumon said.

"I...won't give up that easily!" ExVeemon said, then rushed at Ryumon with his two fists thrown out.

Ryumon flapped his wings as he raised himself to block out ExVeemon's two punches, then opened his maw again. "Strato Nova!" he shouted as he shot out his massive energy ball at ExVeemon, who partly pulled back and jumped up in the air before he threw himself toward Ryumon and threw out a kick strait in his face, in which he succeeded.

Ryumon shook his head as he recovered from the kick, then he received another punch in the face. But as ExVeemon threw out another punch, Ryumon quickly brought up a wing in front of him, blocking the punch.

"So you are better..." Ryumon said. "But let's end this! Flame Striking Claws!"

Ryumon then swung out his two front paws at ExVeemon who jumped backward, but as he did, he saw that Ryumon had already another attack ready.

"Strato Nova, Thunder Wings!" Ryumon shouted as he unleashed his double attack on ExVeemon.

The attacks impacted hard on ExVeemon who was thrown away and crashed in the ground before he de-digivolved to Veemon.

Ryumon walked up to Veemon. "Of course I ain't surprised of the result." He simply said.

Riza ran up to Veemon and glared up at Ryumon. "What the hell are you thinking about? Do you only think about fighting and make others look bad compared to you? I don't even understand why there's a Digimon like that exists!"

A nerve twitched on Ryumon's side of the face, but otherwise, he remained calm. "You know so little about the truth." He said.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll get that truth, even if I have to get it out from you by beating you with a stick if I need to, or with my bare hands!" Riza said, his anger growing more.

Suddenly, a glow appeared right in front of him, floating above the ground, then a small globe of light appeared from it and flew into Riza's hand before the globe faded to reveal a blue card.

"_This really feel a lot different from a normal card...and much like that Digivolution card..._

Could it be another kind of digivolution card?" Ryumon thought.

Riza gazed in awe at the card in his hand, then he briefly smiled. "Veemon, are you okay?" he asked.

"As...best...as I can be..." Veemon said as he struggled to raise up.

"We're gonna beat out Ryumon, and that's gonna help us! Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Riza said as he swiped the card in his digivice.

The D-Arc glowed along with Veemon, and Ryumon stepped back, keeping an analytic face.

"_Veemon, Matrix Digivolve to...Paildramon!!!"_

The light exploded, briefly blinding everyone, and revealing a new digimon instead of Veemon.

He stood on two legs, taller than ExVeemon. However, if his skin was blue, most of his body was covered in armor. The upper halves of his legs, lower halves of his arms were covered in black armor. The hands ended up in long claws with spikes coming out of the wrist part of the armor plating. On the shoulders were coverings exactly like a Stingmon's. His torso had green armor, though the body of ExVeemon could be seen beneath it along with having a red helmet, but his hidden face wasn't much like ExVeemon's anymore. Also, two guns were attached to his hips and he had four wings, two white, two blue, coming out of his back.

"Paildramon…a Dragon Man digimon, Data type…Ultimate level…" Riza said in amazement as he read the information on his digivice.

"Impressive…so we'll take the battle to another level…Works for me." Ryumon said.

Regan threw his right hand to his side, then something seemed to be glowing red in his palm, something within the glove, and he then put his hand strait on the 'watch' on his left wrist.

"Go for it Ryumon." Regan said.

Ryumon started glowing red as he grinned.

"_Ryumon, digivolve to…MetalRyumon!!!"_

Now where the red dragon digimon stood was now its fearsome cyborg version, the Ultimate digimon MetalRyumon.

Again, he stood much taller than Paildramon as he looked down at him.

"So, do you think that because you digivolved you're going to beat me?" MetalRyumon asked.

Paildramon quickly picked out and pointed his guns at MetalRyumon, who instantly opened his cannons and pointed them at Paildramon.

"I don't claim I can beat you…however I'll show you that I'm more than what you think." Paildramon said.

"I'll be the judge of that in the end Paildramon…" MetalRyumon answered as he kept his gaze on Paildramon.

The two digimon simply stared at each other…

Then both armed their guns/cannons.

"_That's going to get ugly…"_ Regan thought as he looked at the two Ultimates and stepped back, just like Riza did.


	9. Battle of the Dragons, part 2

**Chapter 9 : Battle of the Dragons, part 2**

Both Digimon were still gazing at each other, their guns pointed at their opponents. They remained unmoving for a while…

Then it happened.

"Strato Cannons!"  
"Desperado Blasters!"

Both digimon opened fire on each other, MetalRyumon sending out large sprays from his cannons while Paildramon used his own shots to destroy MetalRyumon's shots.

But even then, MetalRyumon's cannon blasts were more numerous than Paildramon's burst shots, and Paildramon was forced to jump in the air to dodge most of MetalRyumon's fire.

But the metal dragon digimon didn't stop his assault. His cannons aimed upward, at Paildramon, and continued firing.

Paildramon once again sent out unleashed his "Desperado Blasters!" to shoot out most of MetalRyumon's blasts, but some of them impacted on him, making him fall on the ground, though he managed to land on his feet.

"If you intend to only try to beat me with your little blasters, then I think I've already won." MetalRyumon said a long smile.

The blades on Paildramon's wrists extended. "The blasters aren't the only thing I got…" he said as he looked at MetalRyumon.

MetalRyumon grinned and the claws of his front paws extended. "Very well…" he simply said, and then slowly opened his wings menacingly.

Then he charged at Paildramon with a huge roar. Paildramon let out a war cry as he jumped at MetalRyumon with his blades.

As they met, Paildramon swung out his right arm, which MetalRyumon blocked with the claws of his right paw, then pushed on his right paw before lunging forward with his mouth as he opened it.

Paildramon barely pulled out his head as MetalRyumon's teeth gnashed awfully close to him, only a few inches to his face as he could see himself in MetalRyumon teeth.

Paildramon lunged with his left arm, and managed to make a long scraping mark on MetalRyumon's left side of his lower jaw.

MetalRyumon quickly pulled back his head and suddenly spun on himself, his tail suddenly striking Paildramon from the right side, throwing him away on the left.

As Paildramon was thrown away, MetalRyumon turned to face him then opened up his missiles ports. "Inferno Cyclone Missiles!" he shouted, then unleashed a barrage of spinning missiles at his opponent.

Paildramon managed to right himself in the air as he saw MetalRyumon's missiles coming in. He drew one of his blades in the ground, slowing him, before he kicked on the ground to jump in the air, pushing harder with his wings as well.

As he did that, he saw the missiles arching upward at him. Obviously, they were homing missiles. He whipped out his guns and aimed them at the missiles. "Desperado Blasters!"

He shot out at the missiles, which their constant spinning formation made harder to hit, but he managed to shoot out a few of them, which when they exploded, caused a chain reaction which exploded the remaining missiles.

However, Paildramon didn't had time to rest, for MetalRyumon suddenly lunged from beneath him, his maw nearly crushing out one of Paildramon's legs. MetalRyumon swung out his claws at Paildramon, who flew higher to dodge then, then dropped down on MetalRyumon's face with a kick.

The kick staggered MetalRyumon, and Paildramon quickly took out the opportunity. "Desperado Blasters!" he shouted, then opened fire at close range on MetalRyumon.

MetalRyumon partly roared in pain as he was hit and started dropping down. But he landed on his four feet.

He looked up at the flying Paildramon, who was looking at him with a very serious gaze…and MetalRyumon smiled.

"Good…I was worried that you were going to be a pushover." MetalRyumon said.

"I'm gonna make sure that you won't have an easy fight!" Paildramon said.

MetalRyumon opened his wings, then pushed himself in the air, and flew up some distance away from Paildramon, and up to his level.

"We'll see about that…" MetalRyumon said, showing a cunning grin.

-

"_So far, he's holding up good…"_ Riza thought. He was worried for his digimon of course. MetalRyumon had obviously shown himself as a very dangerous digimon, the death of a SkullGreymon at MetalRyumon's hand being an obvious proof.

Yet, Riza was afraid…that MetalRyumon hadn't shown up all of his tricks….

Especially when he remembered the multiple attacks of Ryumon…Could he do the same as MetalRyumon?

As for Regan, he was also looking up toward the two flying digimon. He knew how powerful MetalRyumon could be. Knowing his partner, Regan knew that MetalRyumon could be a dreadfully dangerous digimon.

Paildramon was far from having stood up to all of MetalRyumon's capabilities…

Because MetalRyumon was a really dangerous digimon. Though he may seem slow to some point because of his bulky-looking metal armor covering him, MetalRyumon was faster than he looked.

He is tough, powerful, and fast. Capable of long range and close range assaults, MetalRyumon was indeed a weapon platform…

-

MetalRyumon reared up his head as he once again revealed his cannons…but at the same time, his missiles pods opened up.

Paildramon's eyes narrowed as he prepared himself. It was obvious what was MetalRyumon's next attack…or _attacks_…

"Strato Cannons and Inferno Cyclone Missiles!" MetalRyumon shouted before he unleashed his two attacks at the same time

Paildramon started moving on the side as he started dodging MetalRyumon's massive assault of energy blasts and homing missiles, then he flew upward as he dodged some missiles that had turned again to get him, however, he got hit by some of MetalRyumon's energy blasts.

As he dropped, more missiles turned to rush at him. Paildramon saw them and pointed out his guns at them before shooting out at the missiles, destroying them.

MetalRyumon stopped shooting, and then spun on himself as he started diving at Paildramon.

"Metal Strato Claws!" MetalRyumon shouted as he once again extended his claws, but they became encased in multi-colored energy. He then swiped at Paildramon, a long energy trail remaining as he swung out his claws.

Paildramon tried to block out with his blades, but was knocked away far and spinning away. MetalRyumon flapped his wings before flying to get to Paildramon again.

Paildramon tried to stop himself from spinning as MetalRyumon approached again. Just as MetalRyumon lunged with his mouth at Paildramon, he managed to fly upward, just over MetalRyumon's head then ran up on MetalRyumon neck to then strike out a knee kick on MetalRyumon's back, followed by jumping off from the metal dragon to spin out and aim his guns at him. "Desperado Blasters!" he shouted as he shot his guns at MetalRyumon's back.

MetalRyumon roared in pain again as he started dropping again…but he suddenly spun on himself, then faced Paildramon. His wings started to have a blue hue at the edges then he spread out to his entire wingspan as his wings were completely glowing blue.

"Freezing Wings!" MetalRyumon shouted as he made a huge flap with his wings, sending out a huge freezing blue shockwave at Paildramon.

Paildramon fly higher to dodge the shockwave, however, his legs got hit by the shockwave, and ice started covering up his legs, slowing him as the cold was getting to him.

"Too cold?" MetalRyumon asked with a grin. "Then let me heat you up! Inferno Cyclone Missiles!" He shot out his missiles at the slowed Paildramon who didn't have a chance to dodge.

Flaming explosions covered Paildramon as he was hit by MetalRyumon's missiles. He started falling down as the ice on him had broken up and melted. Around half of the distance, he managed to slow and regain altitude and was breathing harder.

MetalRyumon flew down to his opponent's level, as he too was breathing harder, though much easier than Paildramon.

"Well, this is a good fight." MetalRyumon said. "You aren't weak after all…"  
"Glad to hear it." Paildramon said. "And if I can, I'm going to beat you MetalRyumon."  
MetalRyumon chuckled. "Don't have too high ambitions…" he said.

The two charged again. As they came close, Paildramon flew above MetalRyumon, obviously to try to hit him on his back, but MetalRyumon spun on his back and shot out a blast from his mouth cannon, which forced Paildramon to fly higher to dodge the shot.

MetalRyumon then flew upward and swiped his claws at Paildramon, who managed to block them again, then followed with a shot from one of his guns at MetalRyumon torso.

The shot his MetalRyumon, but he rather ignored it as he threw himself at Paildramon, sending his immense weight on Paildramon.

MetalRyumon's weight was indeed too much for Paildramon to handle. The two of them dropped from the sky, MetalRyumon on Paildramon, the metal dragon smiling cunningly at the other.

Calculating the remaining time, MetalRyumon then pushed on all of his limbs, and threw Paildramon faster toward the ground as they neared.

While MetalRyumon beat his wings hard to regain altitude, Paildramon crashed to the ground like a comet, creating a large hole in the ground.

"No, Paildramon!" Riza said.

MetalRyumon continued to observe from above while Regan remained silent, still looking at the hole.

Seconds passed…

Then Paildramon bursted out of the hole, battered, but still going on.

MetalRyumon smiled again. "Truly, you are insistent!" he said. "Strato Cannons!" he shouted as he positioned himself to aim at Paildramon then started shooting again.

"Desperado Blasters!" Paildramon shouted as he pointed his guns at MetalRyumon while flying toward him, then started shooting.

MetalRyumon continued to shoot at the coming Paildramon, who shot back at MetalRyumon's blasts. Despite that, Paildramon continued to come closer and closer.

MetalRyumon's eyes narrowed then he briefly stopped shooting before all cannons glowed at once…and all fired at once, forming up a massive charged blast.

Paildramon continued to shoot at the bigger blast, but this time, to no avail.

He put his arms in front of himself as he knew he couldn't have time to dodge the blast while he had been flying toward MetalRyumon.

A huge flash briefly blinded everyone as Paildramon and MetalRyumon's charged blast collided, forcing both Regan and Riza to look away for a while.

"Paildramon!" Riza shouted as he looked back, and then gaped.

As Regan looked back as well, he too was a lot surprised.

Along with MetalRyumon.

Paildramon was still coming at him, despite being much more wounded. And MetalRyumon had no time to move away.

Paildramon hit him strait in the jaw with a powerful punch, throwing him upward. Then Paildramon pursued MetalRyumon while aiming his guns again. "Desperado Blasters!" he shouted as he unleashed a barrage of shots on the vulnerable MetalRyumon.

All the shots successfully impacted on MetalRyumon, sending the digimon off-balance.

Paildramon then made a whipping motion with his right hand. "Cable Catcher!" he shouted as his claws detached from his hand and flew at MetalRyumon, though still connected by cables at his hand, and they wrapped around one of MetalRyumon's paws.

Paildramon then pulled MetalRyumon toward him before starting to spin on himself, making the rather stunned MetalRyumon fly around him. And all the while, Paildramon pointed his left arm and gun at the spinning MetalRyumon and continuously fired at him while letting out an obvious war cry.

Then Paildramon stopped shooting before he threw his right arm upward, throwing MetalRyumon up then Paildramon pulled hard down as he released his cables. The strong pull threw MetalRyumon down toward the ground, making the metal dragon plummet down.

"He did it!" Riza said as he saw MetalRyumon fall down toward the ground. "Paildramon got him!"

Regan gazed, partly panicked at his falling digimon.

Just as he approached the ground at fast speed, MetalRyumon suddenly spun on himself and landed strait on his four paws, causing a powerful shockwave that was unleashed in all directions as he impacted on the ground.

"What? No way!!!" Riza said completely surprised.  
"I wouldn't count that MetalRyumon quits a battle _that_ easily…" Regan said more confident. "You really don't know MetalRyumon, or Lizomon, like I do. He is far more obstinate than you may believe…

…especially in battles.

Now you're going to _really see_ what he can do, even if he's a bad state.

Corner him, and you're going to see something you wished to never see…" Regan finished darkly.

Sparks flew out from MetalRyumon, along with some little amount of coolant fluids. His expression was no longer one that seemed to have fun. It seemed like one of pure anger, ready to go wild, yet he seemed calm. His expression displayed incredible determination…

And especially experience and knowledge…

His look made Paildramon and Riza shiver. As they seemed to understand that there was something different with MetalRyumon now…

"I am a warrior, Tamer and Digimon." MetalRyumon started with a solemn voice. "One who truly knows the way of fighting. To fight, I know that the body must be used to its full extent that the mind must be able to reach out to every inch of the body. Body and soul, material and spectral, as one…

Yet…as a true warrior, you must know to control the beast within, the un-tamed part.

Now…you will see the beast…and the warrior…as one…"

New small doors slid open on MetalRyumon's body, and some things that looked like cannons pointed out, yet it didn't exactly looked like that. Especially since their openings were pointed away from Paildramon, not aimed at him.

Then from all of them bursted out a fire.

Riza then realized what these were : Jet ports.

MetalRyumon leapt into the air, but rocketed toward Paildramon with extreme speed, flapping his wings and unleashing his rocket ports at the same time.

And as he did, he unleashed a truly frightening roar that made Riza shiver up to the bone.

"Yes…it's his beast…" Regan said, as he knew what that mean. However, his look was a concerned and serious one. He didn't look that much pleased at all.

Paildramon barely moved out of the way as MetalRyumon passed awfully close to him, but then he was smacked by MetalRyumon's tail.

MetalRyumon turned at high speed to face the thrown Paildramon then rammed Paildramon with all his might, sending him tumbling out of control.

But before he could hit the ground, MetalRyumon rushed to his side and spun on himself to whack Paildramon with his tail, throwing him upward again.

MetalRyumon slammed the ground with his four paws as he landed again then rocketed into the skies once more.

This time, as he neared the dizzy Paildramon, he attacked him with a huge swipe of his claws, sending Paildramon down.

"Full Blast! Strato Cannons, Inferno Cyclone Missiles and Freezing Wings!" MetalRyumon roared before unleashed a charged blast from all his cannons, a huge volley of missiles, along with a powerful freezing shockwave.

Paildramon was hit and battered like a rag doll from all the attacks. He crashed in the ground another time.

And as this happened, MetalRyumon let himself drop with a loud crashing sound right above Paildramon. He then roared again before clawing madly at the near-unconscious Paildramon before grabbing him by a leg with his mouth and threw him away.

As he did, Riza caught a glimpse of MetalRyumon's gaze : There seemed to be no intelligence in them anymore.

Only savagery.

As Paildramon slid on the floor, he de-digivolved to Veemon, unconscious.

MetalRyumon then rushed at Veemon, his mouth wide open.

"No!" Riza screamed as he ran up to his digimon and held him tight as the monstrous-looking MetalRyumon approached them.

"MetalRyumon!" Regan shouted.

MetaRyumon's teeth gnashed right in front of Riza as MetalRyumon had stopped only a few inches from him. Riza could indeed see himself in them, and he obviously saw his reflection, scared out of his mind.

MetalRyumon remained still…

"You have frightened them enough. You really didn't needed to do that." Regan said as he approached the huge metal dragon digimon.

MetalRyumon turned his head at Regan, who was very close to him, at arm's length.

"…I have done too much…" he said seriously, and _saddened_ to a point.

"Way too much…" Regan insisted, his gaze very severe. "You nearly killed both of them. You would have killed a _human_." He added, nearly hissing on the last word.

MetalRyumon's head lowered. He remained silent. "I'm…sorry…" he muttered.

Riza still remained immobile as he watched how Regan was sermonizing his digimon partner. Then he remembered something that Regan had said before the fight :

"_I have more control on Lizomon than you may think."_ he had said.

And Regan indeed hadn't lied at all…MetalRyumon wasn't indeed out of control. Regan still had control on him…

Regan let out a long annoyed sigh. "Sorry Riza that this happened…" Regan said.  
"U-Uh…it-it's o-okay…" Riza said, still trembling from his very close experience with death.  
"One thing can be seen from this : Veemon truly has strength within. He has impressed me beyond my original expectation." MetalRyumon said.  
"What? He impressed…you?" Riza said dumbfounded. He was surprised by both this and how MetalRyumon acted more normally again.

"Indeed." MetalRyumon said. "You and him are indeed a great team."  
"And that satisfies us a lot." Regan finished.

"Thanks…" Riza said. He was rather unsure. To be complimented by a government agent, and probably an important one. With the power at MetalRyumon's command, surely Regan and Lizomon were one of the top elite members of the government…

Were they?

Riza shivered at the idea of other digimon that could be even more dangerous than MetalRyumon.

"I think we should all go back to the hideout." Regan said.  
"Agreed." MetalRyumon said.  
"Hideout?" Riza asked.  
"You'll be coming with us of course." Regan said. "You can't return home. You're wanted and a criminal in the eyes of the authorities."  
"But you're from the government! You can surely tell that I'm no criminal!" Riza said.  
"The group from which I'm part doesn't 'exist', if you get what I mean…" Regan said. "However, I believe that you aren't a criminal, just a victim."  
"Thanks…uhm wait a minute…are you going to erase my memory?" Riza said as he thought that Regan would use some kind of secret gadget.

Both MetalRyumon and Regan laughed, which surprised Riza.  
"You're kidding, right?" MetalRyumon said with a smile. To see him acting like that was rather unusual, but then Riza then remembered about how Lizomon himself acted.

Despite his monstrous and powerful form, it was still Lizomon.

"No, we aren't going to do that." Regan said while chuckling. "However, I'm going to need your help Riza. Will you accept?"

"Of course!" Riza said. "Is that about all those problems ever since the last days?"  
"We aren't going to talk about it as long as we aren't back at the hideout." Regan said as he started climbing on MetalRyumon. "Come on. MetalRyumon, you still have enough strength to bring us all at the hideout, and fast?"  
"I should have enough…but I'll get a long nap after this."  
"Good, that'll give me some vacation." Regan said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?!?" replied an angered MetalRyumon to turn his head to look at Regan.  
"Geez, can't take a joke or what? Like YOU usually do to me." Regan said with a mischievous smile.

Riza was a bit surprised at these two's antics. He hesitantly climbed, still holding his unconscious partner.

"Okay, let's go…" he said.

-

Kylee had remained at home for the entire day, barely doing anything except for coming to eat when her mother called.

Obviously she had been incredibly shocked when she heard about Riza being arrested, news that she had gotten from Regan who had brought her back to her home, and said that he would take care of Veemon.

-

"_Riza isn't a criminal!" Kylee had said when in front of her home.  
"I know that Kylee…" Regan had replied, trying to remain calm, despite the fact that Kylee had a lot of trouble to hold herself.  
Kylee couldn't stand it anymore…She balled a fist…then punched Regan right in the face. He fell backward, stunned by the surprised and was holding the side of his face with a hand while he looked confused at Kylee.  
"It's your fault if he's there!" Kylee had said, pointing at Regan, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Because of you and your digimon, Riza's in prison!"  
"…" Regan remained silent while he looked away. "Would you prefer that we didn't intervene? If we had done this, I would have been guilty of not helping you, and I would have let you, Impmon, Riza and Veemon die because of SkullGreymon…" he started, rising up._

He then looked straight at Kylee, anger and determination burning in his eyes. "Would you preferred that I'd let you die with your boyfriend?!?" Regan nearly shouted, a lot exasperated.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kylee shouted. "He's…"  
"An important friend of you, I know that." Regan interrupted Kylee. "You think I don't feel anything about what happened to him? Do you think I'm heartless? You got no idea how it's easy for me!" Regan added, still rather angry.  
Kylee remained silent, tears still in her eyes…then she turned and ran in her home, crying.

Regan remained unmoving, his fists tight as he simply stared right in front of him.  
_  
"Gee...you seem to have a lot of trouble with girls Regan…" Lizomon said from a tree.  
"I have no need for your idiotic comments Lizomon. We've got more important things to do. Is Veemon sleeping?"  
"I gave him a personal sleeper trick." Lizomon answered with a smile.  
"Anyway, we got some serious work to do…" Regan said as he turned and walked away from Kylee's house.  
"Right behind you." Lizomon said as he flew out of the tree and moved into other hiding spots as he followed Regan._

-

Kylee had been a lot shocked and angered after Regan. And she was still now. She was mainly unsure what to think. Regan had put a really good point : either he had intervened and caused the mess they were all in now, or either he did nothing and probably worse would have happened…

She still remained in her thoughts, sitting on the couch in front of the television, still not doing anything…until she heard something unusual coming from the television.

"…_and in recent news, an unknown digimon has attacked the Tamer authorities' HQ. Although there was no victim that has been signaled, the authorities are signaling that the recently captured Riza Ryuzaki has vanished. A large hole has been found in the prison cells block. Research on his whereabouts is still unknown…"_

Kylee stared blankly at the television as the newsman talked about the attack.

Riza had escaped? But how? There's no way he could have escaped on his own, except…

…except if _someone_ came there to free him…

Regan…he has to be the one. He probably ordered Lizomon to get in there and get Riza out. Who else could have done that? Besides, Lizomon seemed rather incredibly hard to beat.

Kylee quickly rose up from the couch and ran up the stairs up to her bedroom.

"Impmon! I need you-" she started, but as she entered the bedroom, she stopped.

Impmon was nowhere to be found. No signs of him could be seen.

And the bedroom's window was wide open.

On the bed was a small note.

Kylee took it and read it, muttering as she did.

"Kylee, I'm going to set things right. Soon, you're gonna be proud of me.

Impmon." She said as she read.

"No…" Kylee muttered as she dropped the paper note. "Impmon…"

She ran up to the opened window and screamed "Impmooooonn!!!", hoping that he would answer.

But there was nothing…

Kylee slumped on her bed, defeated.

"No…this can't be happening…this can't be happening…

First Riza's gone…now you too Impmon…

Why? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!?!?!?" she finished screaming. "This can't be happening!!!!!!!!"


	10. Rematch

**Chapter 10 : Rematch**

Riza woke up on a couch in Regan and Lizomon's hideout. They had settled themselves in an abandoned building, and Riza had been rather impressed on how they managed to get all those things inside, including electricity. Regan though, had said that it was all Lizomon's doing that it was better to not know how he had done this.

Deciding to trust Regan, Riza hadn't asked more.

Riza rose from the couch, and checked how Veemon was : Still resting from the fight he had with MetalRyumon. He really needed to recover. And Lizomon too.

Though he wondered where exactly did Lizomon was resting? Oh well, it wasn't that much important.

Riza walked around the room, and went up in another one having a large window that gave a good view of the city. And Regan was standing in front of it, watching outside.

"Good morning Regan." Riza said.  
"Good morning." Regan simply replied.

"Something's on your mind?" Riza asked as he went aside to Regan.  
"Of course. The real criminal we're hunting." Regan answered.

"The real criminal? You know who it is?" Riza said.  
"Yeah, but I can't tell you who it is yet." Regan said. "But don't worry, if we meet him, I'll tell you that's him."

"Is he a Tamer?" Riza asked.  
"More or less, much like me. However, he's a dangerous hacker, capable of interfering in digimon's data." Regan said.  
"Interfering with digimon's data…just like that card…

Regan, do you remember about that SkullGreymon?"  
"How could I forget? What's with him?"  
"Well, he was a Greymon who digivolved using what we thought was a blue card, like the one I have, but when his Tamer used the card, it went wrong.

It may have been caused by this hacker you spoke of, could it?"

Regan looked at Riza with a concerned look. "You're probably right. He could be capable of doing that…or probably that he's the one that made the false card." Regan said.

"I don't like any of this…" Riza said.  
"Neither do I." Regan replied. Then he walked away and sat at a table, putting his hands on his face as he half-rested his head on the table, looking exhausted.

"Damnit…when will it end?" Riza heard him mutter very slightly.  
"You know, I think you'd need to sleep more." Riza said.  
Regan looked slightly at Riza. "I've hardly slept last night…but I guess it may not be too worse. Warn me if there's a problem." He said with a tired sigh.

Then he rose and walked out of the room.

"_Gee, he really looks like he still got some huge work to do. He really needs to relax and get help. I really hope that Veemon and I can help him and Lizomon."_ Riza thought.

As much as he was worried about that 'hacker' that Regan and Lizomon were hunting, Riza was worried about someone else…

He started leaving the room and went up for the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" someone said, though it was a familiar voice.

Riza turned to see Lizomon hanging upside down from the ceiling, holding with the help of his claws.

He dropped and flipped back as he landed, still eyeing Riza.

"Uhhh, well…I was going to…" he started hesitantly.

"Go see your girlfriend?" Lizomon interrupted with a sly smile.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Riza replied loudly.

"Oh sure, I'm supposed to believe you shorty?" Lizomon said with another sly smile.

A vein throbbed on Riza's forehead as his face was contorted with anger. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" he shouted. "What do you think you are? You're just a small lizard!"

"Sure, I just digivolve and we'll see who's the smaller one." Lizomon continued calmly. "But even then, I don't need that to kick out your backside."

"Guys, could you stop that?" Regan asked a bit sleepy, coming out from another room. "I'd like to try to rest."

"He called me shorty!" Riza said.

"He wants to get out. He probably wants to see Kylee." Lizomon said, ignoring Riza's 'tantrum'.

Regan's expression turned thoughtful. Then after a while, he spoke. "Sorry Riza, you can't get out for now."

"Why?" Riza pleaded, much annoyed.

"You're wanted, remember?" Lizomon reminded.

Riza turned a bit more silent.

"Look. We'll go see her later, okay?" Lizomon said after a little while.

"What?" Riza said. He hadn't expected that kind of talk from Lizomon.

"Sure I may be acting all annoying and full of myself, but I got a big heart as well." Lizomon said with a large smile.

"…Well…thanks…" Riza said after a while.  
"Eh, no problems." Lizomon said as he started walking away, just as Regan had left the room as well.

"Besides, I'm sure she's missing you a lot." Lizomon then added with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riza said, a vein throbbing on his forehead again.

In the other room, Regan sighed. Plain old Lizomon. He never changes.

At least it's not him that he annoys about a 'coupling', since usually, he would be his partner's victim of his annoying antics.

Considering that Lizomon had not said anything about that since a long while, it's probable that he really wanted to say that kind of thing again…

At least Regan had sympathy for Riza. He knew how troublesome that kind of annoyance from Lizomon was.

As he tried to sleep again, he started thinking about what Lizomon had said.

Yeah…It may be good that they would go see Kylee after all.  
But later…And they would have to plan a bit about it.

-

Kylee had taken her decision about what she would do.

Wherever were Riza or Impmon, she would go look out for them.

"I'm going around mom!" Kylee shouted as she ran outside the home.

"Have a nice day!" her mother answered back. At least she was happy that Kylee didn't seem to act like the few days ago.

Then the phone rang and she went up to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.  
"Yes, is Kylee here?" the person on the phone asked.  
"No. But you just missed her. She went out not long ago."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway. Goodbye."

With that, the other person put out the phone.

-

Regan woke up, yawning a bit before he walked out of the room and went up to see what to do with the others.

"Ho Regan, you're just on time." Lizomon said as he put back the phone.  
"What's the matter?" Regan asked.  
"Riza wanted that we could meet with Kylee. I thought about it and it may be acceptable, though with certain conditions." Lizomon answered.  
"I had been thinking about that too. I'm okay with that." Regan said.  
"You do? Thanks." Riza said.  
"Anyway, I just called up her home, and she's not there. According to the person on the phone, which I guess it's her mother, Kylee left a little while before I called." Lizomon continued.  
"Well, to say that I thought she'd be all stunned from everything that happened and she's going outside. Wonder why she's doing that?" Regan wondered.  
"Maybe love struck her." Lizomon said with a grin.

"Lizomon, stop that…" Regan said severely. Riza too was getting angry again.

"Anyway, I thought I could go look out for her so that we would meet somewhere else. Is that okay?" Lizomon asked.  
"Yep." Regan said. "You can go for it."

"Okay, I'm on the job. It won't be hard, I can tell you that." Lizomon said before he jumped and flew through the window.

"Do you think he'll be able to find her?" Riza asked a bit worryingly.

"I know Lizomon. He can do it. He'll find her." Regan answered with confidence.  
"_Before it may be too late…"_ he thought.

-

Kylee ran around, searching in various place for where Impmon could be, based on what she knew of him.

She finished, arriving in the park and panting before resting on a bench.

"Impmon…where did you go?" she muttered. "Where are you?"

"…I miss you…" she muttered after.

"You miss Riza?" someone else said. And it was a familiar voice that spoke directly from behind her.

Kylee leapt and looked behind her to see Lizomon who was hovering right behind the bench with a little smile on his reptilian face.

"No! Uhm, I mean, yes…ohhhh…that wasn't what I was talking about!" Kylee said, stammering and obviously mistaking herself a few times.

Lizomon chuckled. "Whatever are your thoughts about Riza, or whatever you had been thinking right now, I haven't come for that." He said.

"Yet you've come despite the fact that you aren't permitted to leave Regan's home." Kylee said with a severe look.

"These rules don't matter to me." Lizomon said offhandedly. "I got more important things than to obey some little rules.

Besides, you know what they say about rules and laws : They're made to be broken." Lizomon finished with a cunning smile.

Kylee turned more serious. "Are you really a criminal or what?"

"That's for you to guess." Lizomon said with a wink.

Then he pushed harder on his wings, sending himself higher above Kylee.  
"By the way, come meet me and Regan at the deserted plains, a bit away from the city. We got something you need to see, and no I can't bring you to Regan's home." Lizomon said before he flew up high in the air and vanished.

"Something I need to see?" Kylee muttered. "Would they know anything about Impmon?…

Wait a minute…"

She then remembered a few days ago how Impmon had started to act a bit different sometimes.

It had started after losing to Lizomon…

"Oh no…he isn't…going to do…" Kylee muttered, but she didn't end her sentence.

She quickly ran away to the plains.

-

Riza was watching the television while Regan had been standing on top of the abandoned building.

"Regan…" Lizomon said as he arrived.  
"Yes Lizomon?" Regan muttered.  
"I made contact with Kylee. I told her to meet us at the plains."  
"Got it. Let's go now. Of course Riza's coming."  
Lizomon nodded.

"Riza?" Regan shouted from above. "We're leaving. Come with us."  
Riza simply obeyed, Veemon coming. When he arrived on top of the building, he saw Regan waiting on Dracomon.  
"Come on Riza. I think we should hurry up a bit." Regan insisted.  
"Okay, okay. Are we really that much in rush?" Riza said as he climbed on Dracomon, followed by Veemon.  
"Depends…" Dracomon said with a smile before he jumped in the air and flew away…fast.

"Slow down!!!" Veemon could be heard shouting as he held hard.

-

"They're going at the plains."  
"I see."  
"All of them, I mean."  
"All of them? That's even more interesting. Anyway, it is time for him to act…"  
"Yeah, so that he can deal out with this pest of Lizomon."  
"Or at least try to put a dent in the old warrior. We know that not even the Tamers have seen all that Lizomon can do."  
"Right."

-

Kylee arrived at the large plains. The area was empty. She hoped that Lizomon didn't try some kind of stupid joke.

She waited and waited…

And when she decided to leave, she heard a sound coming closer.

A bit like wings flapping.

"Watch out for the stop!" she also heard coming from the skies.

She looked in the sky to see the growing form of a black armoured red colored dragon digimon. She remembered him. The one that helped her and Riza at school.

Her eyes widened when she saw his front rider, though she noticed that someone else was sitting behind, but the front person couldn't be mistaken : Regan.

The digimon landed in a swift move. "Sorry that we've been a bit slow Kylee." Regan said. "Oh, and I'd like to introduce you to Dracomon, Lizomon's armor digivolution form."

"Armor digivolution?" Kylee said. "You mean Lizomon can digivolve _and_ armor digivolve?"

"Geez, it's no big deal." Dracomon said.

"Anyway, there's something else why we're here…" Regan said.

Then the one behind him stepped down from Dracomon.

Kylee's eyes widened again when she saw who it was : Riza.

"Riza…" she muttered. Then she ran up to him and hugged him. He stood there, surprised and blushing.

Dracomon de-digivolved right after that Regan stepped down from him, along with Veemon, and Lizomon smiled at the two.

Regan sighed. Actually, he seemed rather like he was missing someone. Of course, seeing these two was making him think of someone else…

"Riza…why had you done this?" Kylee said as she looked at Riza with teary eyes.  
"Done what?" Riza asked uncertainly.  
"Letting yourself being captured! I was worried sick for you!" Kylee said, her countenance returning more to normal.  
"Uhm…" Riza started, but he didn't know what exactly to say.

"He cares for you." Regan said. "He didn't want you to be harmed, or hurt."

Riza blushed when Regan said that as Kylee turned at him, surprised, and having a slight tint of red on her cheek as well.

"I know that. I felt that kind of thing too…" Regan said as he looked away.

"You felt that…Do you mean that…" Riza started.

"He cares for someone else." Lizomon said. "Yep. As simple as that. And he misses her, I'm sure of it." He finished with a smile.

Regan's cheek turned of a more obvious red. "Lizomon!" he shouted. But then he calmed down, lowering his gaze and head.

"But he's right…I miss her…and the others…my friends…  
And I'd want to go back…but I can't…and not yet…" Regan half muttered.

"Go back?" Veemon said confused.

Both Riza and Kylee stood uncertain. Neither of them had expected that from Regan. Especially Riza. Regan had told him that he was some kind of agent for the government, but there's someone he's missing?

"Regan…you're the one who freed him, right?" Kylee asked slowly to Regan.

"Yes…I planned his escape…" Regan said hesitantly after a silence.

"Why?" Kylee asked. "You went against the laws, you know that, right?"  
"Yes, I know…" Regan said. "But I didn't want both of you to be in that situation.

I know that you two are close friends…I didn't want that this friendship was broken and shaken because of my fault…I had to repair my mistakes…"

"Regan…" Kylee said, then smiled. "Thank you…Thanks a lot…

You're a friend too, you know?"

"Hah! He, a friend? Big deal!"

Everyone quickly straitened up as they looked at where the speaker came from, and everyone was surprised, Kylee the most.

Impmon stood some distance from them, his fists tight.

"Impmon?" Kylee said, now getting happy.  
"Kylee, get away from Regan." Impmon said seriously.

Now Kylee, Riza and Veemon were just confused. "What are you talking about Impmon?" she said.

Lizomon started growling as he crouched himself a bit. "So…you got that stench…" Lizomon said.

"Lizomon…what is it?" Regan asked.

"Impmon…you've decided to work with _him_!" Lizomon said loudly.

Impmon grinned sinisterly. "So what? I'm more than happy that I'll be able to give a hand to the government and get rid of a dangerous hacker and his illegal digimon!" he replied.

"Hacker?!?" Riza said.  
"Illegal digimon?!?" Kylee added.  
"Are you talking of Regan and Lizomon?" Veemon asked, as much confused as the Tamers.

"It's obvious I'm talking of them!" Impmon said, pointing at Lizomon and Regan. Kylee, Riza and Veemon stepped a bit away from Regan and Lizomon as he did. "Your digimon shouldn't exist! You are just breaking and bending the rules like you want! And I'm gonna put an end to both of you!"

"Wait a minute…Regan said to me that he and Lizomon are agents of the government! And that they're hunting down a hacker!" Riza said. Kylee looked at him surprised and confused.

"He lied…" Impmon said. "But I'll change things…I'll set them right…"

Lizomon returned a very cold gaze. "Last time we fought, you lost, remember? But despite that, you want a rematch?" he said.

"Oh yes…and this time…you're the one who's gonna lose…permanently!!!" Impmon replied.

Then he folded his hands on him as he was engulfed in a dark aura, then a black flash obscured him from view.

As the dark light faded…Impmon was changed…

Instead of him stood a tall digimon wearing nothing but black on all of his body. Pants, jacket, the small pads and belts on him. Everything, except for the small white fur on his jacket's collar. A gun was strapped at his left leg, along with a gun in his back. The bandana that he once had as Impmon was attached around him left arm, and he was wearing a purple mask that hid all of his face expect the lower half of his gray skinned human-like face. There were also holes for his red eyes, including one in the middle of the face, above the other two.

"Beelzemon…" Lizomon said without any trace of kindness. "He allowed you to become that…"

"Beelzemon?" Kylee said. She picked up her digivice and pointed it toward the new digimon.

"Demon Lord Digimon, virus type…Mega level…" she said as she read the information. "Impmon?" she then said very hesitantly, far more unsure.

"The name…is Beelzemon, now." The new digimon said with a smile. "I'm no longer a weak Impmon. No I'm strong, and I'll make things right Kylee.

You're gonna proud of me."

Kylee didn't look exactly pleased, but a little more afraid.

"What's the problem girl?" Beelzemon said with some curiosity. "You doubt my new strength? Well, I'll show it to you…or should I say…on Lizomon…" he finished.

Lizomon growled. "Regan, I'll show him…MetalRyumon will shut down his big mouth." He said.

Regan looked a bit confused, but then he nodded. "Okay Lizo. Go for it." He said as he pointed his digivice at his partner, which both of them then glowed.

"_Lizomon, digivolve to…Ryumon!!!"  
"Ryumon, digivolve to…MetalRyumon!!!"_

Beelzemon grinned at the sight of MetalRyumon. "You don't scare me big metal freak."

"Oh, like you're in position to talk about bad looks, biker-wannabe." MetalRyumon replied back with a growl. "I'll show you what strength really means!"

Beelzemon grinned more. "Really?"

"You have no idea…" MetalRyumon muttered as his eyes narrowed.

He then let out a huge roar before charging at Beelzemon, as Regan stepped back away from MetalRyumon as well.

Beelzemon simply continued to grin as he readied himself…


	11. Truth, Strength, Friendship

AN : Yet again, just another little warning. But it shouldn't be major.

**Chapter 11 : Truth ; What is strength ; The true power of friendship**

MetalRyumon roared as he charged at Beelzemon. His cannon ports opened as they pointed on Beelzemon, who quickly started to crouch, readying to move away.

"Strato Cannons!" MetalRyumon shouted before he unleashed his firepower at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon quickly started moving back, then around as he dodged MetalRyumon's attack with great speed, then moved around as he rushed at one of MetalRyumon's side.

But jet ports on that side of the metal dragon digimon quickly opened up and activated, allowing MetalRyumon to make an extremely fast turn to face Beelzemon again. "Inferno Cyclone Missiles!" MetalRyumon shouted again as this time, his missile pods showed up and fired on Beelzemon.

But once again, Beelzemon moved backward with speed and jumped around, easily dodging MetalRyumon's missiles as he spun on himself.

MetalRyumon's expression remained neutral, calculating. However, his cannons quickly aimed at the airborne Beelzemon and fired.

Since he was in the air, Beelzemon could obviously not dodge out those new shots. He was hit at full impact by them.

"Yeah, he got him." Riza said.

"That can't be enough." Regan said. "Beelzemon is a Mega, not an Ultimate."  
"But…which one is right?" Kylee said. "You or him?"  
"…" Regan didn't answer. He kept his gaze on the battle, frowning.

Beelzemon dropped on the ground, not looking very much harmed aside from a few bruises.

"Well, that wasn't much." Beelzemon said as he swats away some dirt on him.

MetalRyumon remained silent, a cold gaze fixed on Beelzemon.

"Well, what's the matter metal freak? Cat got your tongue?" Beelzemon asked with a smile.

"Like if one could." MetalRyumon replied. "Unlike you, I know what strength is. I know how to really use it."  
"Really?" Beelzemon asked, grinning more.  
"Oh yes." MetalRyumon calmly replied.  
"Then show me." Beelzemon taunted.

MetalRyumon then blasted into a powerful and fast charge at Beelzemon. Beelzemon then started running at MetalRyumon.

As they neared, MetalRyumon jumped in the air, his wings opening as they flared blue. "Freezing Wings!" he shouted before flapping them and sending out freezing shockwaves at Beelzemon who quickly dashed sideways.

As he restarted looking up, he saw MetalRyumon nearing to drop on him, his right metal paw glowing with energy. "Metal Strato Claws!" the metal dragon digimon shouted as he swung down his massive paw.

Beelzemon threw his right hand forward and blocked MetalRyumon's attack, holding up the dragon's massive paw. The two remained unmoving as they struggled hard.

MetalRyumon quickly opened his mouth and revealed out his mouth cannon, just as Beelzemon quickly took out one of his pistol with his free hand, then both shot at each other.

Both shots met in between them and exploded, sending both MetalRyumon and Beelzemon away from each other. Both slid on the ground a bit, MetalRyumon's paws creating long trails in the ground as he slowed himself.

The dragon stopped himself in front of the Tamers and Veemon.

"How it's going?" Regan asked.  
"Not that well." MetalRyumon replied. "Against a normal Mega, it would be easier. However, I bet that _he_ did more than just let him become a mega. _He_ must have given him a small power boost. Anyway, got to get back in the fight again." He finished, then launched himself at Beelzemon.

"Regan, who's this _he_ that MetalRyumon's been talking about?" Kylee asked.  
"Someone really dangerous. He's the one we're hunting." Regan replied darkly as he kept his eyes on the battle.

MetalRyumon once again met Beelzemon and both clashed with claws once more. Both then quickly jumped away before readying to attack.

As MetalRyumon revealed up his guns once again, Beelzemon took out both of his pistols.

"Strato Cannons!"  
"Double Impact!"

Beelzemon's bullets blasted through several energy blasts of MetalRyumon before being stopped, but neither MetalRyumon, nor Beelzemon stopped shooting.

MetalRyumon jumped in the air as he continued shooting, keeping his aim on Beelzemon as the biker-like digimon started moving around, keeping his guns aimed at MetalRyumon.

Both kept shooting at each other, then MetalRyumon opened up his missile pods. Beelzemon caught notice of that.

"Inferno Cyclone Missiles!" MetalRyumon shouted.

Beelzemon continued shooting, but as the missiles neared, he stopped and jumped away, letting the missiles crash and explode in the ground along with many of MetalRyumon's energy blasts, unleashing out a big amount of smoke.

As Beelzemon jumped away in the smoke, he heard the sounds of jets approaching. Suddenly, MetalRyumon slammed him from the side with the use of his left paw, then he charged at him again as Beelzemon partly crashed and rolled on the floor, but he quickly rose as he saw MetalRyumon getting close, mouth open.

Beelzemon threw his arms forward, holding out MetalRyumon's maw and preventing him from closing it on him as he struggled.  
He then saw a small flaring of multi-colored energy coming out from within the maw, and quickly pushed himself and then jumped sideways again as another energy blast came out of MetalRyumon's mouth.

The metal dragon digimon quickly turned at Beelzemon again and charged at him once more.

"_He's really no pushover."_ Beelzemon thought as he jumped over MetalRyumon when he neared him. "_He always rushes in, mainly keeping me on the defensive. I'm really growing tired of this…"_ he continued thinking as he dropped on MetalRyumon, attempting to strike him on his back, but MetalRyumon quickly spun around, throwing himself away from Beelzemon before charging up at him again, his claws glowing.

Beelzemon saw this and prepared himself, dark energy charging in his claws.

"Metal Strato Claws!"  
"Darkness Claw!"

Both attacks pushed them back away again, though Beelzemon managed to recover first. He quickly rushed at MetalRyumon and delivered a powerful uppercut in MetalRyumon's jaws, knocking him in the air.

Beelzemon then jumped after the half-knocked out MetalRyumon, then grabbed him by the tail before spinning once on himself and threw MetalRyumon toward the ground.

The metal dragon digimon crashed hard in the ground, creating out a large crater filled with smoke, obscuring him from everyone's view.

Beelzemon then landed on his feet as he rose and looked over his shoulder at where the smoke was coming from.

"Well, I think we can say that it's over with him." He said.

Then he turned at the Tamers, especially looking at Regan.

"Now it's your turn, hacker." Beelzemon said as he started walking toward them.

"Wait!" Kylee said. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Simply getting rid of a lot of trouble here, or should I say the source of those troubles." Beelzemon answered as he continued approaching them.

Regan tightened his right fist, glaring hard at Beelzemon. "What makes you think you're so right Beelzemon? You know nothing at all!" Regan said.

"Because you believe yourself right with all you've been doing?" Beelzemon asked.

"You don't know the half of all of this Beelzemon…no one among you do…" Regan said, still keeping a hard glare on the Mega.

"Save your breath. It'll be useless because now I'm getting rid of you!" Beelzemon replied as he then charged at Regan.

"No!" Riza said as he quickly picked up a blue card and swiped it in his D-Arc. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!"

"_Veemon, matrix digivolve to…Paildramon!!!"_

As Beelzemon neared Regan, something quickly came in his way, blocking him : Paildramon.

"What? What do you think you're doing?" Beelzemon said as he tried to get past the digimon.

"I can't let you harm Regan, Impmon. You're really going too far!" Paildramon said as he pushed Beelzemon away.

Beelzemon then stopped and looked at Paildramon. "You're Veemon, right?" he said.  
Paildramon nodded.

Beelzemon growled and looked at Riza, pointing a finger at him. "You! Why are you doing this? Why are you helping that hacker?" he half-shouted in anger.

"Because…I can't let you harm Regan. I owe him one for having freed me with his digimon. Besides, I really think that you are wrong Impmon!" Riza replied.

"It's _Beelzemon_, not that little Impmon! I'm no longer that weak digimon anymore."

"Sure. Instead of being a little cry-baby digimon, you're now a bigger whining one." Paildramon said. "Not much impressive."

"That's it!" Beelzemon shouted. "I'll take you down as well!"

"Impmon! That's Riza's _partner_!" Kylee shouted. "You want to kill him?"

Beelzemon then stopped, realizing what he would soon do, then looked at Kylee.  
"He's made his choice. He wants to stands in my way, so I'll get him out of it. At least I won't kill him, like with MetalRyumon." Beelzemon replied.

Riza thought of it. MetalRyumon was indeed stronger than Paildramon. Would his digimon stand a chance against Beelzemon?

"I think you're making a too quick assumption." A voice said from behind.

Everyone, except Regan, looked surprised. Beelzemon turned to look at where the voice came.

From the smoke…

"You're still alive?!?" Beelzemon asked dumb-foundly.

"You thought that a meager crash on the ground could take me out so easily? Honestly, you haven't done much, but I am afraid that playing time is over now." MetalRyumon replied, sounding unusually calm.

However…

"Wait a minute…" Kylee said. "His voice…it doesn't sound the same."

"That's right." Regan said. "Simply because it's no longer MetalRyumon, not anymore…

The reason is simple : He just digivolved."

"What?" Riza said. "He digivolved…again?" From what he knew, every time Lizomon had been digivolving, he had become bigger every time. And MetalRyumon was obviously a lot big.

Riza shivered at the thought of how giant and monstrous-looking that new form of Lizomon could be…Probably something…big…

The sounds of footsteps came out as a tall figure started appearing out of the smoke.

But when it came into view…it was not MetalRyumon at all, indeed…

It was someone else…

It stood on two legs, of the size of a WarGreymon, it's skin rather of the same coloring than Lizomon. It was clad in a gray knight-like armor from head to feet, only his reptilian feet weren't covered, same for his clawed hands. The armor didn't covered him beyond the neck and his face was plain visible.

Dragon-like with two long horns jutting out from behind the head along with blue eyes. Eyes that showed a great amount of wisdom and knowledge, along with a deep control of self.

Also, two great-sized wings came out of the back, both of them marked with a red symbol that looked like an egyptian-like ankh within a four-pointed star.

Yet…at the same time…if there was another kind of description for this digimon, it was this : it looked similar to Lizomon, only standing on two feet instead.

"What?" Riza said, being reassured, confused and worried about the new digimon. "That's Lizomon's new form?"

"His Mega level." Regan said. "This is UltimaRyumon."

- Digimon Analyser -

UltimaRyumon is a powerful dragon knight digimon. A Mega level vaccine digimon, his attacks Strato Blade, Strato Force, Frost Nova Wings and Ultima Beam makes him a true nightmare for evil. Rare are those who can match his swordsmanship skills.

- End Digimon Analyser -

"You look surprised Riza. Were you expecting something even more massive and monstrous than MetalRyumon?" the new digimon said with a little chuckle.

"Well…yeah…" Riza answered uncertainly.

Beelzemon snorted at the new digimon. "So you digivolved again. Just like I thought, you never have any true digivolving limits. No normal digimon can be like that." He said.

UltimaRyumon crossed his arms. "I did not gain those through some kind of illegal way, Beelzemon, unlike you. I earned my abilities as I became stronger. I worked hard to attain those.

And I can tell you that you wouldn't be ready for that."

"Ready for what? Being a Mega? I think you're all wrong, knight-wannabe." Beelzemon replied a bit harshly.

UltimaRyumon remained 'neutral', but his eyes sent out a really cold glare. "Being as powerful as me…It is something that only the strongest one can bear. Being able to digivolve to Mega needs a true strength within the heart. Something that you are lacking Beelzemon.

I think it's time I show you what a real Mega can do…" he answered.

Then he threw his right arm to his side and a flare of energy appeared in his hand before it spread into a long line, then coalesced into a long sword etched with old symbols.

UltimaRyumon then pointed his newly appeared sword at Beelzemon. "Ready whenever you are…biker-wannabe." UltimaRyumon said, still sounding much calm.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about who's the best Mega!" Beelzemon replied before he charged at UltimaRyumon.

UltimaRyumon half-crouched himself, bringing his sword to his side, then he threw himself toward Beelzemon.

"I think we should get away a little more…" Regan said. "This can get far uglier…"

The others looked at him, understanding what he meant.

"_But I don't get it…there's something that I don't get…"_ Kylee thought.

Beelzemon let out a war cry as he lunged forward with his claws. UltimaRyumon quickly spun on himself, bringing out one of his foot in the air, blocking out the claws with it, then he back flipped before charging Beelzemon, his sword raised.

Beelzemon quickly took out one of his guns then used it to block UltimaRyumon's sword. The two remained struggling for a little while. Then pushed away from each other.

Beelzemon took out his second pistol while UltimaRyumon gripped the sword with his two hands.

UltimaRyumon then rushed again at Beelzemon, but took off to the air when coming at mid-distance of his opponent, then went down at Beelzemon, his sword raised.

Beelzemon quickly pointed out his two guns at UltimaRyumon and pressed the triggers.

As he did, UltimaRyumon's sword flared before starting being covered in multi-colored energy.

"Strato Blade!" UltimaRyumon shouted as he brought down his sword on Beelzemon.  
The energy covered blade sliced right through the bullets and as Beelzemon quickly saw this, he hurried to jump backward as UltimaRyumon's sword slammed into the ground, causing out a large explosion and shaking the ground, forcing Regan, Kylee and Riza, along with Paildramon to have trouble standing.

"Geez, he's got one hell of an arm to shake the ground like that." Paildramon said.

Beelzemon had been thrown a bit away from the blast caused by UltimaRyumon when he had slammed the ground. He started to rise up and look back at the explosion site…then quickly moved away as he saw UltimaRyumon rushing at him.

UltimaRyumon stabbed the ground near him right where Beelzemon was standing a few moments ago. Beelzemon then threw out a kick upward, striking UltimaRyumon in the face, and throwing him backward and spinning.

But as the dragon knight digimon's foot touched the ground again, he threw himself right into Beelzemon, slamming head-first into Beelzemon's stomach and throwing both of them away.

Beelzemon then slammed his foot in the ground as hard as he could, then he grabbed on UltimaRyumon's shoulder before throwing him above and behind him.

He quickly turned to pull out his guns and shot out at UltimaRyumon again.

The dragon knight digimon spiralled a few times in the air before he righted himself and noticed the bullets coming. As they neared, he blocked most of them with his sword before slashing out a few others and quickly spun on himself to dodge the last ones.

Then he flew higher and raised his left hand into the air. A ball of multi-colored energy appeared over his palm and started growing.

When it became around as big as a human, he threw it down at Beelzemon, shouting "Strato Force!"

Beelzemon quickly jumped in the air at the ball, dark energy charging in his claws again. "Darkness Claw!" he shouted before he slashed the ball, dispersing the blast.

UltimaRyumon raised his sword in the air before it started being covered in energy, but more intense than when he used his Strato Blade.

He then pointed his sword at Beelzemon, holding with tight with his two hands.

"Strato Force!" he shouted again. The sword flared before it shot out another energy ball which expanded to more than half the first ball's original size, becoming as big as UltimaRyumon himself.

Beelzemon didn't have time to attempt to strike again when he had slashed the other one. He was caught strait on by the second attack as it unleashed a huge energy explosion, in which Beelzemon was caught.

He fell to the ground, though on his feet.

UltimaRyumon calmly flew down from the skies, landing calmly on his feet.

"Again, you made the same mistake Beelzemon. You never change." UltimaRyumon calmly said. "You should have remembered that the air is my field. Not yours."

"Shut up, I don't need you to remind that." Beelzemon replied at UltimaRyumon with a snarl, though he was breathing very slightly harder.  
"Though it has been the case." UltimaRyumon reminded.

Beelzemon growled then charged at UltimaRyumon, slashing left and right with his claws as he attempted to hit him.

UltimaRyumon simply made a huge backward jump before landing away. Then he readied his blade as he saw Beelzemon charging at him.

He charged at Beelzemon, his sword to his side, glowing.

"Strato Blade!"  
"Darkness Claw!"

A huge flash of light briefly blinded Regan and the others as they watched, and when they could see again, both Beelzemon and UltimaRyumon were standing away from each other, both bearing multiple cuts on either their armor and clothes, along with very few on their face.

"Who's stronger?" Riza said.  
"I think that they're evenly matched." Kylee said.  
"Seems so." Paildramon added.  
Regan continued to remain silent.

UltimaRyumon rose from his half-crouched position and turned at Beelzemon. "You are better than last time. It's just too bad that you're wielding your power so badly." UltimaRyumon said.

"What makes you think I'm 'wielding' my power so badly'?" Beelzemon replied, snorting as he looked at UltimaRyumon with disdain.

UltimaRyumon shook his head as he closed his eyes and slightly lowered it. "You wouldn't understand." He said.

"Understand what? The fact that I'm going to beat you?" Beelzemon said as he pulled out his guns again.  
UltimaRyumon remained silent for a little while before he looked up at Beelzemon, a strong gaze visible in his eyes. "No. That you can't win at all. As simple as that." He replied.

"Now that's lame! Come on so that I can wipe you out!" Beelzemon taunted.

"I'm coming…but don't think you can even beat me easily…or even try to win…" UltimaRyumon said as he pointed his sword at Beelzemon. Then he brought his sword to his side and charged at Beelzemon again.

Beelzemon smirked sinisterly before he pointed his guns to the sky and unleashed two shots.

Then from the skies came out a motorcycle that seemed to fall on Beelzemon, causing a small amount of smoke that hid both the motorcycle and the digimon.

Then Beelzemon got out of the smoke, riding the motorcycle, Behemoth. He pointed out his guns at UltimaRyumon and shot at him as he approached fast.

UltimaRyumon opened his wings and started flying, though a bit low, and moved around to dodge most of Beelzemon's shots, or simply slashed the bullets.

Then UltimaRyumon spun on himself then threw his sword at Beelzemon, sending it spinning out at him.

Beelzemon saw it and quickly jumped out of Behemoth's seat as the sword flew right beneath him as he jumped, narrowly hitting the motorcycle as well.

UltimaRyumon dropped on the ground, then jumped in the air, landing one foot on Behemoth, then pushed himself toward Beelzemon.

Beelzemon started pointing out his guns at UltimaRyumon again, but then he saw the dragon knight digimon's wings starting to glow blue.

UltimaRyumon stopped in the air, then fully opened his glowing wings.

"Frost Nova Wings!" he shouted as he made a huge flap with his wings, sending out two massive blue freezing shockwaves, along with volleys of sharp icicles toward Beelzemon.

The biker digimon pointed out his guns at the icicles, and started shooting them as he fell. But still, more icicles were approaching him. As they neared, he switched to his claws and slashed them away as he continued to fall toward the ground, fortunately evading the freezing shockwaves. Then he saw UltimaRyumon right on top of him, readying to slam down his fists on him. Beelzemon quickly brought his arms above him, blocking the worst of UltimaRyumon's attack, but he was thrown faster toward the ground.

However, he managed to land strait on his feet. Only a few seconds later, he saw UltimaRyumon landing some distance in front of him.

Also, Beelzemon started hearing a sound coming from behind. He half turned and quickly threw himself out of the way as UltimaRyumon's spinning sword came back from behind and flew back to its owner's hand.

"Indeed you can move fast." UltimaRyumon commented as he looked at Beelzemon who had thrown himself on the ground again.

"Heh…what about you?" Beelzemon asked with a grin.

UltimaRyumon's eyes narrowed as he heard Behemoth coming up from behind him. He quickly jumped away as the motorcycle nearly crashed into him.

Beelzemon pulled out his guns, then shouted "Double Impact!" he unleashed new bullets at UltimaRyumon.

This time however, more bullets impacted on the dragon knight digimon's armor, though some scraped out parts of his scaled skin on his face.

UltimaRyumon dropped on the ground and looked at his armor, partly damaged obviously.

"What's the matter 'great knight'? Can't handle that your pretty armor's scratched now?" Beelzemon said with a laugh.

"Like if I'd care for that kind of damage. I had a lot worse much before." UltimaRyumon replied as he looked at Beelzemon.

"Oh really? Then perhaps I could do as much damage, or worse." Beelzemon said with a grin.

"I sincerely doubt it Beelzemon." UltimaRyumon replied.

-

The two Tamers, Regan and Paildramon continued to watch the battle unfold.

"Are they still matched?!?" Kylee asked.  
"I think so." Regan replied.  
"What? When will this fight ever stop?" Kylee asked again, getting clearly annoyed.  
"This is by far from being a normal fight.

It's a fight to the death. That one should have been obvious." Regan replied darkly.  
"Well, I did notice that." Kylee said, rather annoyed. "And I also noticed some really weird things about you and your digimon."

Regan didn't answer for a little while. "Go on." He said after.

"You aren't using a card to make your digimon digivolve. And how could your digimon being able to make such huge digivolution?

You aren't a normal Tamer…You're either an agent, like Riza said, or you're the hacker.

So, who are you, really?" Kylee asked.

Regan closed his eyes, thinking.

"I knew that we couldn't keep the 'mask' on for long. Though it's been slightly longer than expected.

Even though, it won't really matter in the end.  
You're right. I'm not a normal Tamer.

However…I am no government agent…but neither a hacker…  
And most of all…

I'm no Digimon Tamer." Regan finished.

"What?" Both Riza and Kylee said. Paildramon also looked surprised.

"I don't get it! Only a Tamer would have a digimon! So why do you have one?" Riza asked.

"There are others who can have a Digimon as a partner. I'm one of those…" Regan said. Then as he saw they still confused look, he added with a sigh. "Still don't get it?  
Very well…Like I just said, I'm not a Tamer.  
In fact, I am a…

Digidestined…"

"A Digidestined?!?!?" shouted both Riza and Kylee.

Beelzemon stopped and looked toward the Tamers. "What?" he said. "You…how can you say that?"

UltimaRyumon also stopped, lowering his sword. "Now you get it Beelzemon?"

Regan looked at Riza, Kylee, Paildramon and Beelzemon. "Yes, I am a Digidestined. I'm not lying about it."

"That's…That's impossible!!!" Kylee said, completely surprised.  
"I'm afraid not." Regan replied. "This explains why Lizomon can digivolve up to Mega, and can easily Warp Digivolve if he wants.

This is also why we haven't been following much of the rules : Because they don't apply to us. Though you probably doubt about what I've been saying, but think of it…it does make much sense right now, isn't it?"

Kylee, Riza and Paildramon looked speechless. Beelzemon looked completely surprised at Regan, then at UltimaRyumon.

"Do you get it now? We got something far more important to do than some idiotic fight right now." UltimaRyumon said to Beelzemon.

Beelzemon cringed, obviously really trying to think hard.

"So that's it…That's what you claim to be…" he started.

UltimaRyumon's eyes narrowed dangerously at Beelzemon.

"Only because you two have made yourself similar to those of the show doesn't mean that you are them!" Beelzemon shouted, then pointed his guns at UltimaRyumon and opened fire right after, forcing the dragon knight digimon to jump in the air to dodge the bullets.

"What is he thinking?" Regan said getting more angered, half to himself. "I have said the truth! I didn't lie! I really am a Digidestined.

And we don't even come from this world…"

"WHAT?!?!?" Shouted Kylee, Riza and Paildramon. Now they looked far more astonished.

"Wh-What do you mean by not from this world?" Riza asked all confusedly.  
"It's as obvious as it sounds." Regan replied, not much happy. "Lizomon and I aren't coming from this world, I wasn't even born here.

So, there's no way I can be a hacker from around, or another city.

Since we two have been coming from…the Digital World." Regan finished. "Yes, just like the show." Regan soon added as he saw the three once again readying to reply something like "What?!?"

"But-but-but…that's im-impossible!!!" Kylee said.  
"Well, how can you explain mine and Lizomon's presences here?" Regan said as he watched Beelzemon kick UltimaRyumon in the face, who as he fell, spun on himself and touched the ground with his feet before pushing and ramming himself into Beelzemon, then raised and slashed in front of him, making a long arc of multi-colored energy with his sword.

The Tamers and Paildramon remained silent, very much hesitant.

"Well, you can't explain it. However, I know there's a dangerous enemy here that is using Beelzemon against us." Regan said, still looking at the fight.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kylee asked.  
"It's fairly obvious about a reason why Beelzemon is fighting UltimaRyumon : He's jealous. He had been beaten hard as Impmon, and I think he obviously carried a big grudge because of that. And someone obviously took advantage of that, manipulating Impmon so that he would try to kill Lizomon." Regan answered.

Kylee remained speechless. Of course she then realized that Impmon hadn't been appreciating Lizomon prior to their fight. How she could have been so blind?

"We've got to stop Impmon!" she then said.

Yet…how? It was obvious Regan and Lizomon are doing what they can. Lizomon has digivolved to his Mega form to hold up Beelzemon, so, what else could be done to stop him?

She then got an idea. A part of her called it crazy…but it had to be tried…at least she had to try…

"Beelzemon, stop!" she half-shouted, half-cried.

Beelzemon, who had crossed his guns to block UltimaRyumon's sword and pushed him away, stopped and looked surprised at Kylee. UltimaRyumon remained at a distance, not attempting to attack again. Obviously, he was aware that Kylee was attempting something…

"What's wrong? You look troubled." Beelzemon said.

"Beelzemon…" Kylee started hesitantly, looking down and holding her hands together. "You said that I'd be proud of you, right?"

A smile came on Beelzemon's face which brightened up. "Sure I did!"

"Well…" Kylee started again, hesitant. Both Regan and Riza were looking at her, Riza being worried while Regan had a more concerned and confident look. She looked at them, then took a breath.

"Beelzemon…I'm not proud of you…I'm scared of you!!!" Kylee shouted.

"What?!?!?" Beelzemon was massively taken aback. "How can you say that?"

"Because…" Kylee started, taking a long breath. "Because…you aren't acting like I'd want! I liked you as Impmon, even with your idiotic antics you were doing…" she said, a small smile coming to her face.

Then the smile faded. "But…seeing you now…this isn't what I wanted. Yes, I want that we could be a great team of Tamer and Digimon…that what we've been right? With the power of our friendship?

But…look at you now…Where's that little annoying Impmon, the one that I liked despite him being annoying a lot of times?

He's…He's gone…" Kylee finished, tears appearing in her eyes as she tightened her fists, which were shaking.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Impmon! But I'm far better now!" Beelzemon said.

"I don't think that getting more power is getting better Impmon…" Kylee said. "We had beaten up every of our opponents in the way because we stood as a team, as friends…but it seems you've forgotten all of this…"

Beelzemon continued to listen, eyes starting to widen a bit as he clutched harder on his guns. "Stop…now…" he half-muttered, half-spoke on a threatening tone.

But Kylee didn't stop. "Even Riza and Veemon have gotten better now because they're strong friends…but what about you? You decided to throw that away!

Even Regan and Lizomon must have better bonds of friend-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beelzemon yelled…and pressed the trigger.

The sound of gunfire was then heard.

Then Kylee felt being pushed away, thrown to the side and fell on the ground. She then heard a half-grunting, half-yell of pain.

She rose up, confused, and looked where she was just standing…  
…To see Riza dropping on the floor, one hand to his side….which was bleeding…

"RIZA!!!" Kylee screamed, then came up to him as she realized what had just happened.

Beelzemon had shot…at her…  
And Riza had pushed her out of the way and partly took the hit.

Regan stood as if a statue, eyes completely wide as he watched the events unfold. He then looked at Beelzemon, who looked much confused, yet scared, in a way.

"How…dare…you…" Regan started, his fists closed tightly.  
UltimaRyumon also stood frozen before he was glaring incredibly hard at Beelzemon.  
"How did you dared to attack your own Tamer?!?!" Regan yelled.

Beelzemon's hand which was holding the gun that had shot shook. "She…she was…annoying me…" he half muttered.

"So you decided to 'silence' her?!?!" Regan said. "How could you…"  
"UltimaRyumon…" he then said darkly.

The digimon simply looked at his, strait at the eyes.  
"I'm getting in…" Regan said.

UltimaRyumon nodded before he moved up to Regan's side, facing toward Beelzemon…then he de-digivolved to Lizomon.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Beelzemon asked. "You want to fight me?"

"You have no idea Beelzemon…" Regan said calmly as he started removing the glove from his right hand. "What you will see…

We'll show you the true power of friendship. What can happen when the bonds between human and digimon are at their fullest…" he finished as he completely removed the glove and put it in one of his jeans' pockets.

Something in his right hand seemed to glow red, though what it was, it couldn't be seen.

"What are you gonna do?" Beelzemon said, getting worried to a point.

"You'll see…" Regan said. Then he threw his right hand to his side as a red light came out of the opened hand.

"Bio-merge…activate!!!" he then shouted as he brought up the hand on his digivice strapped on his left wrist.

A massive flash of red light engulfed both Lizomon and Regan, and blinding the others.

"_Lizomon, bio-merge to…AtmaRyumon!!!"_

As the light faded, a new digimon stood in place of Lizomon…and Regan...

The new digimon looked very much like UltimaRyumon was. Only he stood taller, around the size of Angewomon. His armor was now of a pure white color as he held a longer sword etched in mysterious red colored symbols.

A helmet also covered the upper half of his face, covering everything even the horns, save for the golden-colored eyes.

In his back, came out two pairs of wings. Both of them were marked with the same symbol that UltimaRyumon had on his wings. Plus, the same symbol was marked on the chest on the armor.

"What…what just happened?" Beelzemon said as he looked at the new digimon.

Kylee stared in awe at the new digimon, just like Paildramon who had come up to his wounded partner.

"What is this digimon?" Kylee said.  
"There's something I don't get." Paildramon said. "UltimaRyumon is Lizomon's mega level…so what's that form?"  
That question only made Kylee even more confused. Then she looked around, especially toward the new digimon. "Wait a minute…where's Regan?"

"So, you're back to UltimaRyumon, only, you got a shiny armor, a new pair of wings, a helmet and a bigger sword. So what? You think you're going to scare me with that?" Beelzemon said with disdain at the new digimon who hadn't been moving.

"You truly are ignorant Beelzemon…" the new digimon spoke. "You know so little…And you haven't realized what I am…"

He pointed the sword at Beelzemon. "But perhaps that a demonstration will be needed. Beelzemon, we had been tolerant enough, but you have gone too far now. We have no choice but to destroy you now."

"Destroy me? You think you're gonna beat me that easily?" Beelzemon said as he started running at AtmaRyumon.

AtmaRyumon half-crouched himself, bringing his sword to his side. "Oh, and I shall prove it!" he replied.

Then he charged with huge speed at Beelzemon, and both collided hard on each other, sending them away before they landed.

"Okay…so you're stronger…" Beelzemon said.  
AtmaRyumon said nothing. He raised and charged at Beelzemon before stopping at mid-distance and jumped in the air, taking off high with his four wings.

Then he opened his mouth as he yelled. "White Flame Wave!" then breathed waves of white flames down at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon moved on the side as he pointed his guns at AtmaRyumon. "Double Impact!" he shouted before unleashing several volleys at AtmaRyumon.

The dragon digimon didn't moved at first, but then he raised his left arm to the sky before it flared and a huge shield appeared on the arm, the same symbol on the chest and wings being on the shield.

"Atma's Protector!" AtmaRyumon shouted as he put the shield in front of him.

As the bullets collided with it, a huge forcefield appeared, covering a massive sphere zone in which AtmaRyumon was.

"Your bullets aren't much anymore Beelzemon." AtmaRyumon said. He then gripped the sword tightly with his right hand as it the symbols on it glowed red.

Then he dove rapidly at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon quickly moved backward as AtmaRyumon came at him. AtmaRyumon then brought down his sword "Atma Blade!" he shouted as he slashed downward at Beelzemon, who moved out of the way, and letting the sword crashing in the ground, letting out a large red shockwave spread on the ground. Beelzemon jumped over the shockwave before quickly lunging at AtmaRyumon's side.

"You may have a bigger sword, but you're even slower than UltimaRyumon!" he said as his claws glowed with dark energy. "Darkness Claw!"

AtmaRyumon quickly spun on himself, his sword extended. "Atma Blade!" he shouted, sweeping out his sword at Beelzemon, who was caught by it, completely by surprise.

The sword cut through the jacket with relative ease as he was thrown back far away.

"You were saying?" AtmaRyumon asked with a slight tint of mockery.

Kylee continued to watch the battle between Beelzemon and AtmaRyumon, though she was kneeling close to the wounded Riza who was still bleeding much.

"Riza, hold on…" she muttered, very, very much worried.  
"Is he going to die?" Paildramon asked worried as well.  
"I…I don't know…" she answered.

She looked around, still searching for Regan. "Regan! Riza needs help! Where are you?" she shouted.

AtmaRyumon slightly looked at Kylee shouting.  
"Hey shiny knight! Battle's this way!" Beelzemon yelled, then suddenly slammed AtmaRyumon in the back, then slashed at him several times.

AtmaRyumon quickly spun on himself, parrying another coming blow from Beelzemon, then attempted to bash Beelzemon away with his shield.

"Despite what you've done, you don't even care to what's happening to Riza?" AtmaRyumon asked.  
"Who cares!" Beelzemon replied, grinning.

AtmaRyumon's eyes narrowed. "So be it…" he said in a far more darker tone. "Atma Blade!"

He made a large horizontal slash with his glowing sword, but the slash let out a large cutting wave toward Beelzemon who jumped over it, spinning on himself as he saw AtmaRyumon coming at him and starting to fly over him.

Beelzemon quickly took out one of his pistols again and shot at point-blank range at AtmaRyumon.

The bullet slammed into the armor, piercing near the right shoulder. AtmaRyumon grunted in pain, then he spun on himself, grabbing Beelzemon by a leg using his tail. Then threw him hard on the ground.

"Anyway, you asked me that I don't care for Riza? Well…I'm gonna solve that problem now!" Beelzemon said as he rose, then charged at Kylee, Riza and Paildramon.

"No, Beelzemon, stop!" Kylee shouted, raising and stepping in front of Riza.

But Paildramon quickly moved forward, pushing Riza and Kylee out of the way.

"Desperado Blasters!" he shouted as he unleashed several volleys at Beelzemon. The biker-like digimon quickly moved around, easily dodging the blasts.

"Heh, that's weak!" he said with a smile as he suddenly came nearby Paildramon. "Just go with him! Darkness Claw!" he shouted as he slashed at Paildramon, striking him in the chest and throwing him hard on the ground near Riza and Kylee. Then Paildramon de-digivolved to a very wounded Veemon.

Beelzemon charged at Riza again, but then AtmaRyumon suddenly collided with him, striking with a large shoulder charge and sent Beelzemon 'fly' away.

AtmaRyumon then looked at Kylee. "You shouldn't remain that close to the fight! Riza's far too much threatened!" AtmaRyumon said.

"Huh?" Kylee muttered as she looked at AtmaRyumon, who quickly ran away, charging at Beelzemon once more.

"_What did I just felt?  
__  
Was that…Regan?"_ she thought, standing completely surprised.

She…_felt_…Regan's presence…but it came from AtmaRyumon!!!  
How that was possible? Regan isn't a digimon, from what she knew…

"_Wait a minute…before AtmaRyumon appeared, Regan shouted something about…'Bio-Merge'…_

Merge? No…No way! Regan and Lizomon have merged together?!? Like two digimon DNA Digivolving? This doesn't make any sense!!!!"

Beelzemon tried to regain his footing and stand up, but AtmaRyumon bashed in him once more, striking him with the tail another time, then lunged forward, grabbing Beelzemon with his mouth, and spun on himself a few times before releasing and throwing Beelzemon even more away.

"Now we finish this Beelzemon…" AtmaRyumon said.

He then rose up in the sky, menacingly, before he fully opened his wings and lowered his arms to his sides. He stood there, hovering in the skies, for a few seconds before all the symbols on his wings and chest started glowing more and more intensively.

"Atma Crusher!" AtmaRyumon shouted. Then fiery red and white beams were unleashed out from the symbols on his wings before they all concentrated in front of his chest symbol which glowed more.

Then the chest symbol unleashed a single uncoloured beam into the ball of energy which had massed itself in front of it, before it unleashed a huge fiery beam of flaming white which expanded into a massive cone-like form.

The huge blast caught Beelzemon dead on and Kylee could hear him scream in obvious pain.

"This can't be!!!" he shouted. "I can't lose!!!"

Then as the blast finally faded, Beelzemon could be seen lying on the burnt, lifeless ground, as he was obviously burnt as well.

AtmaRyumon slowly descended from the air and gently landed on the ground. He summoned out his sword in a blaze of red and white flames.

"Wait a minute…" Kylee said.  
AtmaRyumon paused.

"AtmaRyumon…are you…Regan and Lizomon?" she asked.

AtmaRyumon remained silent for a while before he spoke : "So…you finally figured it out Kylee?

Yes, we are Regan and Lizomon as one. You can consider this as an alternate Mega form, but a very powerful one. Now, if you will excuse me…"

He then started to walk toward Beelzemon, sword in hand.

"So…y-you were these two? How could you do that?" Beelzemon said, panting.  
"We trust each other enough. Our bonds of friendship are immense if you want to know. Unlike yours to Kylee." AtmaRyumon said as he raised his sword high into the air, readying to deal the final blow to Beelzemon.

"_Wait!"  
"Huh?"_

Within AtmaRyumon, Regan 'stood' in the digi-matrix, obviously thinking.  
"_Lizomon…I've been thinking…"_ Regan said, pondering.  
"_And about what?"_ an 'unseen' Lizomon asked.  
"_Beelzemon's fate is not ours to decide…"_ Regan said.  
"…_I think I see what you mean…"_ Lizomon finally answered.

AtmaRyumon then calmly lowered his sword…and looked at Kylee.

"Kylee…Beelzemon's fate is not ours to decide.  
But yours…" the bio-merged digimon said.  
"Me?" Kylee asked confused.  
"He remains your partner after all." AtmaRyumon said.

Beelzemon was wide-eyed. "You mean you aren't going to kill me? And I thought you were going to do that!" he said as he struggled to get up, or at least on a knee.

"We will apply her decision, whenever it is to kill you or to spare you." AtmaRyumon replied harshly at Beelzemon with a glare.

Kylee remained silent. She looked back at the wounded Veemon and the probably dying Riza, then looked back at Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon…I can't understand why you did this…I can't really forgive you for having harmed Riza and Veemon…and you had even tried to harm me…

But…I don't want you to die…I can't do that, decide that you should die…  
Because…I don't think that it's your entire fault…" she said.

Beelzemon dropped on the ground, open mouthed in surprise. "You'd-you'd actually be…forgiving me…despite what I've done?"

"What Kylee has said is right in many ways. You've been used Beelzemon. Our enemy has used your jealousy and desire of power to make you attempt at killing me. And you also turned on your own friends as you were blinded by power.

Yet, as much as you are a victim…you aren't completely innocent in all of this…" AtmaRyumon said.

Beelzemon looked down, not saying a word. "Yeah…I'm not quite sure what I did though…" he muttered.

"What have I done?" he said, looking at his hand. "I nearly killed my own partner…

AtmaRyumon…kill me…please…"  
AtmaRyumon's brow furrowed. "Kill you? And why?" he asked.  
"I don't deserve to live…I should die for what I did…even if Kylee's forgiving me…I'm not worthy of that power…or even to live…" he said.

Then he started glowing before a dark aura faded away from him and he reverted to Impmon, which them looked at himself completely confused.

Kylee looked completely surprised. "What happened?"

"He rejected his power. However…" AtmaRyumon started, then he pointed his long sword at Impmon, the blade's edge coming close to Impmon's face as he stared up at AtmaRyumon's face.

"However I believe that I know the best punishment…and it is…Life…

Impmon…you will not die…you shall live for what you have done. Live at the side of your Tamer, once more."

Both Kylee and Impmon were stunned. Impmon then looked down. "I get it…" he mumbled. "I got to live with what I've done…right?" he said, eyeing AtmaRyumon rather hardly.  
"Exactly." AtmaRyumon answered.

A moan came out from Riza. Kylee quickly ran up and kneeled close to him just as AtmaRyumon and Impmon came.

"He's dying…we have to bring him to a hospital…quick…" Kylee said, very, very worried.

AtmaRyumon, one knee down, looked at Kylee with a smile. "You really care for him, don't you?" he asked.

Kylee looked confused, then blushed a bit as she looked away. "I…I don't know what to say…"  
"He does care for you. Otherwise, he would not have done such act." AtmaRyumon replied.  
"A-Anyway, can you bring him to a hospital? Surely, you're fast enough to-" Kylee said, but AtmaRyumon raised his right hand, silencing Kylee.  
"I can do more than that." AtmaRyumon said.

Then he put his hand over Riza's wound and closed his eyes before concentrating himself.

His hand started glowing before a small red aura enveloped it along with the wounded part of Riza.

Then the glow sank into him and Riza gasped, before his breathing became even.

"I do not only have the power to take Life away…but I can give it, to a lesser extent…" AtmaRyumon said with a smile.

Kylee looked with awe at AtmaRyumon. "Regan…Lizomon…Sorry for not having believed you…" she said, looking away from them.

A glow of light then manifested itself near Kylee, before she felt a gloved hand reach out to her face and turn it back toward AtmaRyumon.

But instead of AtmaRyumon, it was Regan who had extended his hand, and Lizomon a bit behind who had a slight confident smile on the face.

"Kylee…I understand…" Regan said before he removed his hand from Kylee's face.  
"Regan…I remember…you once asked me in what did I believed, right?" Kylee asked.  
"How could I forget?" Regan said with a half smile as he rose and looked at his partner, who was keeping a slight eye on Impmon, who still looked rather defeated.  
"Well…I believe in me, in Riza…and in you. I'm really, really sorry for not having believed you.  
But…there's a lot that I still don't understand…" Kylee said.

"Yeah, about that, I really think that it's time for some serious explanations." Lizomon said.  
"Indeed." Regan added. "All four of you deserve to know the real truth. All of it."  
"All of it?" Kylee repeated.  
"Or at least most of it. There are a few things we have the right to keep for us, right?" Lizomon said.  
"Right again on that one Lizo." Regan replied as he looked at his partner.

Regan then came up to Riza, and started raising him. Kylee then came up to help him as well as Lizomon lifted Veemon on his back.

"Let's go to our hideout. We'll explain everything there." Regan said.  
"Okay." Kylee replied with a nod.

Impmon and Lizomon, with a still unconscious Veemon on his back, followed behind as they started to make their way back to the city…


	12. Explanations

**Chapter 12 : ****Explanations**

Riza slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry.

"Wh…where am I?" he muttered.  
"Riza! You're okay!" Veemon shouted as he jumped on his partner.

"Oooff!" Riza suddenly rose as he received Veemon in the stomach. "Stop that…I'm not really feeling well…" Riza said as he held his head with a hand, obviously a bit weak-looking.

"Oh, sorry. I had been a lot worried after you got that shot from Beel-" Veemon continued, but Riza quickly interrupted him.  
"Kylee! Is she-"  
"She's alright Riza." Lizomon interrupted as he flew in the room. "We're at the hideout and were waiting for you to wake up."  
"Wait a minute…Lizomon? Then…does this mean that you…" Riza said then stopped, thinking a bit about what exactly he was going to say.  
"Killed Impmon? Nah. We spared him. And I mean, Regan and I." Lizomon replied.  
"What do you mean?" Riza asked again.  
"Just come, we'll explain everything. It is time for explanations after all." Lizomon said as he turned and flew back into the other room.

Riza rose up from the couch then paused as he his head swam. "What is wrong with me?"  
"It's probably because of the blood loss." Veemon said. "You partly took the bullet shot from Beelzemon, and Lizomon said that you would have been ripped in two if you had taken a full shot."  
"Eeehhh…okay…Guess I'm lucky to be alive." Riza said rather uncertain.

As Riza came in the room, he got smashed.  
"Riza!" Kylee shouted her voice filled with concern.  
Riza didn't quite realized what just happened, but then he realized that Kylee was hugging him as he saw her head and face from really close and he blushed realizing that.

Of course, he also saw Regan and Lizomon from the corner of the eye. Regan had his back turned away from him, gazing out at the window while Lizomon was looking at him and Kylee, making a cunning smile and a little wink that made Riza very uncomfortable.

And he also saw Impmon, his head toward the ground, sitting on a chair and not bothering to look at him. He was by far from being in a happy mood.

"Kylee, you could let go of Riza right now, and try to let him have his breath? AtmaRyumon may have been able to save his life, but he still needs to recoup from what he just suffered." Regan said as he still looked outside.

Kylee started a bit, and released Riza from her grip, a bit blushing though. "I was a lot scared for you Riza…And I'd been afraid that…"  
"Hum, please don't say it…" Riza said hesitantly.

"Okay, can we now get on the real subject?" Lizomon said as he landed on the table.

Kylee released Riza from her grip as she went to sit on a chair with Impmon sitting on her lap while Riza and Veemon did the same, sitting near to them.

All of them looked at Regan, who still hadn't moved from the window.

"Regan?" Riza asked.

Regan let out a long, exhausted sigh, and then went to sit himself at the opposite of Riza, Kylee, Veemon and Impmon while Lizomon still remained on the table, but came to his partner's side.

"Like we said, it is time for some explanations. You really deserve it." Regan said. "Where to begin…"

"Well, is it really true…that you're a…Digidestined?" Kylee asked.

Regan closed his eyes before answering. "Yes. It is true."

All four of the Tamer and digimon looked at each other, very much uncertain.

"But…how's that possible?" Riza asked. "There are only Tamers, right?"

"Dimwits. Regan already said that he isn't from this world. Where do you think he could be coming from then?" Impmon said.

Riza and Kylee remained silent for a while before both gasped at the same time and shouted. "The Digital World!!!"

Lizomon nodded. "That's right." He said.

Kylee and Riza looked at Regan with a far more surprised and impressed look.

"But wait a minute…Lizomon's a digimon, though a really weird one. Regan, you can't really come from the Digital World since you're human…are you?" Kylee said.

"What are you implying?" Lizomon said as Regan kept a really thoughtful expression, his elbows resting on the table as held his hands together and his chin resting on them.

"Well, about that thing that looked like some kind of DNA Digivolution…" Kylee said.  
"What? What DNA Digivolution?" Riza asked confused.

Lizomon chuckled. "Actually, Regan is indeed human. As much human as you two are.

However, that thing akin to DNA Digivolution is called Bio-Merge.

In other word, you may say that it's a DNA Digivolution, but between the human and his digimon partner. The two become one."

Now Riza gaped. "A DNA Digivolution between human and digimon? That's…impossible!!!"

"No…" Kylee said. "I saw it…Regan and Lizomon…they bio-merged…into that powerful digimon…"

"Into that digimon that beat me out…" Impmon grumbled.

"AtmaRyumon." Regan finally spoke. "He is a Holy Dragon Knight digimon. It's more or less of a different Mega form rather than UltimaRyumon. However, it's a lot powerful. Some thinks that it may be powerful enough to rival the Harmonious Ones."

"Harmonious Ones? Wait a minute; you're talking about those Digimon like Azulongmon!" Veemon said.

"Exactly." Lizomon said.

A detail struck to Kylee. "'Some'? You mean that there are others who know of Bio-Merge?" she said.

"Yes, they're in the Digital World. A few others can bio-merge too. I wasn't the first." Regan said.

"…" Riza remained speechless. "What kinds of digimon are those…Those other Digidestined must be really powerful to be able to bio-merge!" he said.

"Well…more or less…" Regan said. "But the others are good as well, as we're doing our best to fight off against evil digimon."

"Yet, you've strayed off a lot of another question : Where do you really come from, Regan?" Impmon said.

Regan sighed another time. How he wished to not answer that one…

"I come from the Real World…but not exactly like you thing…

At least…not this Real World…" he said.

"What? You mean you come from _another_ Real World? How's that possible?"

Regan sighed again. "It's…a lot complicated…" he said.

"Pfeh…" Lizomon said with a snort. "Allow me to explain.

The Real World actually exists in more variances than one. There are many different realities of the Real World, all having their difference compared to another one. And all of them are connected to the Digital World. As simple as that.

Also, the perception and knowledge of Digimon on each Real World can be variable. On your world for instance, Digimon are wildly known, as many kids that are Tamers are using them.

On Regan's world, only a few select persons know about the Digital World and the Digimon. You can guess who those persons mainly are…" Lizomon said.

"Digidestined…" Riza said. "Just like in the show…The Digidestined in it are the only one who really knew what they were. Most other people thought of them as monsters."

"Yeah, I can still remember about that sudden apparition of 'monsters' a long while ago, around one year, I think." Regan said.

"O-wait, wait, wait!" Kylee said. "What did you just said?" she asked as she got a bit panicked and confused from what Regan had just said.

"That could be far less hidden from you guys." Regan said.

"Actually…I come from _that_ Real World. The one you know as a show."

Riza, Veemon, Kylee and Impmon turned blank as they gaped at Regan, like if he was mad.

"The show's indeed real. Far more real than you thought kiddos." Lizomon said with a grin.

"You-you-you're…from the show?!?!?" Kylee nearly screamed.

"Actually…I am from the world that you know as a show. I know I never appeared in it." Regan said, with a good amount of reservation.

"That's…That's…impossible!!!" Riza said, as blank as Kylee.

"Oh, I doubt that there are things that are impossible…" Lizomon said.

Regan sighed another time, and rose from the chair before he went up to the window another time, crossing his hands in his back. "And there's far more than what you think.

…

I…

I actually…

I…know some of the Digidestined of the show…personally…" he said.

Once again, Riza, Kylee and their digimon were on the verge of falling unconscious. It was so unbelievable for them to handle…

"You…you know the Digidestined?!?" Impmon asked, his partner having lots of trouble, or even being able to dare to ask.

"Yes. I've been travelling mainly with Kari for most of the time in the Digital World, but she told me about her other friends." Regan said as he went back to sit at the table.

"That's…so…" Riza said as he calmed down…a bit…

"Unbelievable…yeah, you'd wish." Lizomon said. "However, it is the real truth, delivered strait in a big punch."

"For a punch, it sure has a lot of knockout…" Veemon said, as much astonished as his partner.

Both Regan and Lizomon said nothing for a while, letting Kylee, Riza and their digimon calm down and trying to get a better grasps of that new knowledge.

The Tamers remained silent as well for a while. Then, Kylee gulped a bit as she asked again.

"Is it true…all of it?" she asked.

"Actually…I think I would have preferred to have lied…" Regan said, rather a lot discouraged. Honestly was clearly audible in his voice, and Lizomon wasn't having one of his annoying smirks. He too like his partner was more tired.

"Hum…so…how do you feel…about it?" Kylee asked hesitantly.

"That I know that many other people know of some of my friends as characters of a show? Well, a bit troubled. However, it isn't the first time that me and the other Digidestined met some Digidestined that actually came from a world where Digimon is normally just a show." Regan said. "Nothing more than a show." He insisted.

"You mean…another world?" Riza asked.

"Aside from yours and Regan's, yes." Lizomon said.

"How many Real World there could be?" Riza exclaimed.

"We really have no idea on that. But there are probably a whole lot of them; you can be sure about that." Lizomon added.

"Uhm, Regan…There's something I was wondering…" Kylee asked.

"Go on." Regan said, still a bit tired.

"Do you think that…you could…take us to the Digital World?" she asked, a bit uncertainly.

Riza, Impmon and Veemon looked at her rather surprised.

Regan sighed. "Of all the questions…why this one?" Regan said as he held his head with his hands. "I know why you asked it.

And I'm sure that Riza too would want to go to the Digital World, you Digimon fans…

On that, I really have to say no." Regan answered.

"Huh? Why?" Riza asked.

"Haven't you got it yet?" Lizomon said. "Try to use your head for a minute."

Both Riza and Kylee were a bit insulted by Lizomon's remark as they tried to think about what exactly he meant.

"Digimon fighting is no little game. The Digital World is not always a safe place. You should well remember that since you saw the show.

After all, troubles from the Digital World have come into this world. And those digimon aren't letting you live if you lose the fight. It's no longer a game anymore…" Lizomon said.

Riza, Veemon, Kylee and Impmon remained silent, understanding what he meant.

"Well then, it's fairly obvious that you're here to deal out with those troubles, aren't you? So, could we help you in stopping those evil digimon?" Veemon asked.

"Hey, just wait a minute…" Impmon interrupted. "Just how did you got here?"

Regan and Lizomon looked at each other for a little while before nodding.

"Yeah, better tell that as well." Regan said.

"We were fighting a dangerous enemy of ours. In the battle, we had bio-merged to AtmaRyumon to better have a chance to fight him for he too could bio-merge. However, the very power unleashed by our charged attacks caused an explosion which was a rift into dimensions…" Regan said.

"Which threw you into our world…" Kylee then added, realizing what had happened.

"And also our enemies…" Lizomon finished.

Riza and Kylee fell silent again.

"So…wait a minute! You said that this enemy bio-merged! So this means that he's a human with a Digimon? Some kind of evil Digidestined?" Kylee asked.

Regan sighed again. "Actually…it is far more complicated…" he said as he rose and went again to the window.

"He is no digimon, though he has one with him, one that he created…

However…he is no human…

He's just a monster…

A monster by the name of…

Ragnarok…" Regan said.

"Ragnarok…" Riza repeated. "How could he be a monster?" he asked. "After all, you say that he can bio-merge with his digimon, so he's human, right?"

"The only thing that Ragnarok has of human is but his appearance. Don't be fooled by that…" Lizomon said.

"So, this Ragnarok is here, in this city, just like you?" Kylee asked, her confidence having dropped a bit.

"Exactly. Everything that has happened, all the troubles that happened since my arrival are because of him. Though sometimes, he also used other persons for use in his plans…" Regan said.

Kylee, Riza and Veemon looked at Impmon, who shrugged, a lot uncomfortable.

"So…what now?" Kylee asked.

"We'll wait for Ragnarok to make a move. It's very probable that he will try to strike the hardest possible now. He's been playing games with us, but now, he's probably far less patient." Regan said.

"But doesn't Impmon know where we could found him?" Veemon asked.

"No…I don't know who was that digimon who contacted me…though it wasn't a big one…" Impmon said.

"It would have surprised me if you'd had met him personally." Lizomon said. "Anyway, we have to plan our own strike now. With Riza now on the run from the authorities, and obviously now in hiding, there is only one obvious visible target for Ragnarok to strike :

Kylee." Lizomon said.

"Me?" Kylee said.

"When Ragnarok will be aware that Beelzemon failed in his task, he will go out to take vengeance. I know him rather well…so I know how he may act…most of the time…

Honestly, I hadn't expected his move when he let out SkullGreymon. I'd never thought that the digimon's death would still bring an excellent backup plan : Intervention from the authorities." Regan said.

"So…it's all because of him…he really has to be stopped…" Kylee said, getting a bit discouraged. "But he sounds really…evil…Everything he has done has been well done to harm everyone. He seems worse than most evil Digimon of the show."

"Ragnarok doesn't want to take control of the worlds; he just wants to burn them down in flames. He doesn't care about the deaths unleashed because that's what he wants.

So, in a way, he is worse than most evil digimon from the show." Regan said as he looked back at the Tamers.

"But even then, knowing how evil he is, that's not what will help us in beating him." Lizomon said.

"But…can we even beat him?" Kylee said, a worried expression crossing her face.  
"Kylee, how can you say that?" Riza said.

Kylee looked at Riza, still worried. "Look at everything he sent at us. Most of the time, we had no idea what he would send at us, and what could we do against him? Not much. He has been toying with us since the beginning. He could have killed us if he wanted." She said, much discouraged.

Riza stood rather uncertain. Then Lizomon walked up to Kylee, raised a wing…

And slapped Kylee hard in the face. Regan cringed at what Lizomon did.

"That's not the kind of talk we need!" Lizomon said loudly as Kylee looked stunned, along with Riza and the other two digimon. "True, Ragnarok may be a lot powerful, but all of you have strengths, abilities that have helped you getting stronger."

"Riza perhaps…but not me…look at what Impmon did…he turned on us because he probably thought I was weak…" Kylee said, more saddened as she looked down.

Sighing, Lizomon raised a paw…

And threw it out in Kylee's face, throwing her on the ground.

"Ouch! Why are you doing this?" Kylee said as she held her pain, bruised from the hits.

Lizomon jumped from the table and hovered in front of Kylee. "Rare are those I've seen with true strength within.

And you Kylee, are one of them. Do not let the dark actions of Ragnarok make you think that you have turned weak. That strength from before is still there. You just need to call on it again.

Yet, at the same time, that power means to be cautious. When you get power, you also get responsibilities. You can no longer stand idle and do nothing when you now have the means to intervene. That is what Riza and Veemon managed to do when their strength showed itself.

You are strong Kylee, you just don't know it.

I had seen you and Impmon before our first encounter, and I had seen that despite your obvious childish behaviour and thinking on the previous situations, you had a great strength within yourself. After all, you were a lot eager about that 'Power of friendship'.

Regan and I may not always be on the best of terms, and I admit that I don't always help for that, but you saw how true and deep our bonds of friendship were.

You got strength Kylee, so please don't think you're some weakling little girl that's just nothing more than a damsel in distress or a cheerleader shouting from the sidelines." Lizomon said with a tone that hinted of much experience.

Kylee had a look between surprise and offence, and then she looked a bit down. "You aren't joking on me, are you Lizomon?"

Lizomon gave her one of his large toothy smiles. "Why should I joke right now?"

Kylee smiled a bit. "Yeah…I think I've been dumb…and I probably really needed those hits…" she said.

"If you need others, then I have plenty to spare!" Lizomon said fervently.

"Hum, I don't think I'll need more…" Kylee said defensively.

Lizomon nodded and smiled. "Good to see that the old Kylee's coming back…" he said as he extended an arm at Kylee.

Kylee took it and Lizomon helped her rise. "Yeah…thanks Lizomon.

You know, you really are a strange digimon…and honestly…that scares me…" Kylee finished, shrugging as she released Lizomon's paw.

"I know. He scares me too sometimes. He can be crazy…" Regan said.

"And proud of it!" Lizomon said, puffing his chest proudly.

All the others laughed at Lizomon's idiotic acting.

"But sincerely Kylee…that strength doesn't only depend on yourself." Regan said. "Look around you, you got plenty of friends that want to help, me and Lizomon included." He added.

"Yeah…" Kylee muttered.

"Hey, Regan's right, I'll be with you all the way." Riza said.  
"Yeah, me too!" Veemon said.

"…" Impmon was silent again. "Of course I'm with you Kylee…You can't go on without me…"  
"Thanks Impmon…" Kylee muttered as she hugged Impmon, who reacted rather confused.

Regan looked at her hugging Impmon, then a saddened expression came on his face and he turned away to not show it to the others.

"That was your mistake as well Regan…" Lizomon muttered silently, so that the others wouldn't hear, as he flew on Regan's head. "You didn't want the others to help us fighting Ragnarok."

"I know…perhaps I shouldn't have insisted that they went away. They could have helped me in finishing the battle sooner." Regan muttered back.  
"Or help us here if we would have all been sent here." Lizomon added.  
"Yeah…but even then…I didn't want any of them being hurt…" Regan muttered back, his head lowering a bit.

He then saw half of one of Lizomon's wings pass in his sight. "Need one?" Lizomon asked with a little grin.  
"No, thank you…" Regan answered grimly.

"Regan? Lizomon? Are you okay?" Kylee asked.

Regan turned to look at the others who were looking at him with some concern.

Regan smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm okay. Everyone's got its own shadows, even the greatest…" he said.

"Perhaps we could help you?" Riza said. "After all, we're friends, right?"

Regan remained silent as Lizomon dropped from him and landed back on the table, bearing a deep thinking expression.

"As much as we'd appreciate, your help against Ragnarok will be more than enough.

However, for other things, you can't really help.

My path is by far, unlike from your understanding.  
Would you really be able to go on at my side?  
At least I know that Regan is capable enough…" Lizomon said.

"Oh…you're really sure you don't want help on whatever's the problem?" Riza insisted a bit.

"We'll be okay." Regan added.

"You know, of all things, there's one that I've been wondering a lot about…" Impmon said.

"Go on…" Lizomon said as he eyed Impmon in the other's eyes.

"What are you…really? What kind of digimon are you? I've rarely seen any digimon that rather acts or even fight like you do. You're really not a normal digimon.

And it's surely not because you're a Digidestined's digimon. I saw the show too, and most digimon partners in it acted differently than you." Impmon said.

Lizomon remained calm then a slow grin came on his face. "Ahh…that question…" Lizomon said, still smiling. "I knew that this one would come…"

"Just spare me the expectation and go on to the subject." Impmon said, arms crossed.  
"Impmon, are you sure that's-" Kylee started.  
"Kylee, I want that answer." Impmon interrupted.

"Fine then." Lizomon said. "You see, it's obvious that I'm not a normal digimon, I can't hide that fact.

However…I am far different from any other digimon…

If physically, I could be as old as I am mentally, then I'd be a natural mega level digimon." Lizomon said.

That saying caught the Tamers and their digimon a bit. "Hum, you're really sure about what you're saying?" Veemon asked.

Lizomon gave him a stare. But a stare unlike any other that had been seen from this digimon. A gaze of experience, of deep emotions buried within.

Within Lizomon, lurked something of great power and wisdom.

Lizomon was by far from being a truly normal digimon. He was something far _more_…

Veemon backed away from Lizomon's stare. "What the hell _are_ you???" he asked, completely dumb-founded. Veemon's reaction also made the other three far more uneasy.

"I am a Digimon, true…

However, I am far more, for I have seen far more than you did, lived through far more, then what you could have gone through, or will even go through.

I am a Digimon that existed around 10,000 years ago. An ancient protector of the Digital World. A true warrior bent on the safeguard of my world." Lizomon answered with a deep voice.

Both Tamers and digimon were truly surprised, though not as much as when Regan had told from which world he had come from.

"That's…how's that possible?" Impmon asked, very much unsure.

"10,000 years ago, I and other digimon were chosen to become empowered in order to protect our world from danger. We became far more than what we once were.

We became the Ancient Guardian Digimon. Empowered with great might, we struggled against a terrible evil that threatened our world. An evil beyond your knowledge and probably, your understanding…

In that time, I had a form much like my MetalRyumon form. Guardian Digimon may seem to be either Ultimate or Mega level digimon, but they possessed powers and abilities beyond normal digimon. So, I was an Ultimate back then. No wonders why I am so well when I am fighting as MetalRyumon. It's like an old reunion of self.

Anyway, in the end of that terrible war, I led the entire might of the Lizomons and Ryumons in a daring assault against that evil.

However, no one had expected what had come after this…not even me…

The demon lord who had brought the evil here, himself, came to face me and my army. If the other Guardians may have been with me, we could have been able to defeat him without too much tragic losses.

However…he single-handedly wiped out all of my army…all of them…all of my brethren. _All of them…_

Enraged, I went on in a massive struggle against him, wiping out the forces accompanying him in the process, though he wasn't much affected.

We fought and fought like we hadn't ever done in our lives. However, in the end, he was gaining the upper hand…

So, desperate, and willing to do _anything_ to stop him, at all costs, I…I sacrificed myself to destroy him. Using my power, I completely transformed myself into pure energy to destroy him.

And it was enough, though I also caused great ravages at the same time. However, my sacrifices allowed the victory of the Guardians and the Digimon against the evil and send the demonic spawns back where they came from.

However…so much had been lost in the war. Many types of Digimon were completely lost as their data had been too much destroyed.

The Ryumon type also was among those losses, the data fragment remaining not even enough to make a single digi-egg. Whatever remained was simply converted for other digimon data.

However…for me…the story wasn't ended…

Somehow…I was 'alive', but not quite.  
I could see yet I had no eyes. I had no mouth, yet I discovered I could make myself hear, to a very small extend though.  
Somehow, I had not been truly erased. Perhaps it was because of my Guardian nature that allowed me to survive, or my pure, simple will and desire to live.

Whatever it was…I had survived, though at the same time, I had been destroyed. I could not be in the Digital World…however, I discovered that I was…_in-between…_

So, I focused myself into attempting to remake myself. However, the efforts proved themselves far too much for returning as my original Guardian form.

I then thought instead of being Guardian MetalRyumon, my original self, perhaps try to be MetalRyumon. However, I failed on that too.

I tried as Ryumon, and once again, it was a failure.  
However, as Lizomon, I sensed there was a possibility…though very faint. I didn't take chances. I focused every iota of my 'self' into that perhaps only hope of returning.

Through that massive effort of will, it took time; however, I managed to recreate a digi-egg. A Digimental to be precise. Hidden, it lied very long until it would be found.

The Digimental was only the beginning of my reconstruction though. It was the key to my release, for my revival into the Digital World. Actually though, I had formed the digiegg before I tried to reconstruct myself as my original self, though in the end, I could only return as my rookie form, though I kept a unique part of self, of what I once was.

After all, despite that I would be looking like a normal digimon, it wouldn't really be true.

The process took millennia in order for me to be reconstructed. I watched and waited until the time would come. I observed the Digital World, surprised about how much I could perceive, in some ways.

However, in the end, when I felt that it was finally over…I sensed Regan's coming to the Digital World. I soon reached out to him, guiding him over to where the Digimental of Life lied. He found it and took it.

Thus allowing my rebirth among us all." Lizomon said, finishing as he displayed his form to the Tamers and their digimon.

Riza, Kylee, Veemon and Impmon were wide-eyed about Lizomon's story.

"You…you wouldn't go to such length…to lie?" Impmon asked.  
Lizomon returned to him a very deep stare that made Impmon shiver.

"Trust me, I would never lie about that…about my own existence…" Lizomon answered with a deep voice.

"So now…you know the truth…you know our story…" Regan said after a little while, having sat on his chair again. "Though it was obvious it would surprise all of you."

"How couldn't we be surprised after all of _this_?" Riza asked. "A Digidestined that comes from the world of the show, and also knows personally some of the characters of the show, having an ancient reincarnated warrior digimon of the far past, that have come to our world pursuing a dangerous evil person that you call 'Ragnarok'!

How couldn't we react to all of this?!?!?"

"You summed it pretty well actually." Lizomon said with a little grin.

"But...but how will be able to help you?" Kylee asked. She imagined about that terrible 'Ragnarok' what kind of enemy it could be...

Obviously, probably even worse than MaloMyotismon...

"Look, I know it seems impossible for you to be of any real help, but I'm sure that you can be of a lot of help to us. I believe in your skills." Regan said, his expression returning more determined. "Do _you_ believe in your strength?"

Both Kylee and Riza looked at each other, a bit uncertain. Then Kylee remembered all she had been through, and how good she had been with Impmon before all those troubles began. All of it had made her nearly lost faith in herself.

"Yeah...we'll do it. Surely we're strong enough to show this Ragnarok a thing or two!" Kylee said her good old determination and happiness getting back.

Regan smiled, as did Lizomon. "Now that's what we wanted to hear!" the dragon digimon said, waving a wing in the air.

"Yeah, we're with you as well!" Riza added.

"Yeah, count me in!" Veemon also said, jumping happily.  
"I'll be in...I got some payback to do to this Ragnarok anyway..." Impmon added, crossing his arms.

Lizomon nodded and smiled at all of them. "Thanks a lot guys. Now it's time to get into action and plan our own strike against Ragnarok..." he said.

Everyone around nodded.


	13. Anger and Retaliation

AN : Okay, this time I want to clearly warn out there could be some slightly troubling parts. A bit gory, however, once again, it shouldn't be drastically major, but, it is still worser than the previous warnings.

**Chapter 13 : Anger and Retaliation**

Kylee walked up, going up to school. The school had finally re-opened, much to Kylee's dismay, and of many other kids. Though Regan said it could play in their favour.

Since he wasn't someone of this world, Regan had no obligation to go to school while Riza had to remain hidden as well, he was still wanted after all.

So that left only Kylee that had to go to school.

Though what was making her in one of the not-best-moods was not school, but what she had learned yesterday...

Ragnarok...

Whoever he was, Regan clearly hated him. And he obviously was a grave danger to the Digital World. And now it was her world that was threatened by Ragnarok.

Something had to be done...  
And that's what she with the others has been planning to strike against Ragnarok.

And among those things, being rather the bait isn't exactly one of the nicest things...

-

"_Why me?" Kylee asked.  
"Riza's wanted so he got to remain hidden. As for me, my own situation is getting a bit like Riza's, especially for Lizomon." Regan answered, though a bit sadly.  
"Besides, Impmon will keep an eye on you though he'll keep himself hidden. I doubt he'd want to disappoint you again." Lizomon added.  
Kylee lowered her head, defeated. "So, all I have to do is simply wait for me while going on in life but not looking suspicious?" she said rather tired.  
While Riza was resting on the couch, half-asleep, Regan put a hand on Kylee's shoulder and looked straight into her face. "Honestly, I really don't like the fact that it's you who have to play bait. Honestly, if we could have chosen, I would have wanted to be the bait, not you._

But I promise that Riza, Veemon, Lizomon and I will watch very carefully to intervene whenever Ragnarok will act.  
Kylee looked a bit concerned, though she still looked worried…

-

"_Honestly, nothing's easy right now…"_ Kylee thought as she entered in the school as the bell started ringing.

Meanwhile, Impmon remained hidden in trees, keeping an eye on Kylee as she entered the school.

-

School had been very boring today for Kylee, if not even more boring considering all her problems right now.

She heard the faint rustling of leaves as Impmon dropped down near her as soon as she had gone some distance away from the school.

"Impmon, you know that you mustn't show yourself." Kylee said.

"Sorry Kylee, but I really don't want you to get hurt…I got to protect you after all…" Impmon mumbled as looked a bit away uncertainly.

"Well…that's really kind of you…" Kylee said a bit teasingly.

"Huh?" Impmon blushed a bit. "Erhmm…well…"

"It seems you obviously have some certain affection for her. What a shame…" another voice interrupted.

Both Kylee and Impmon turned to see standing in front of them two figures.

The smaller of the two had its features hidden by a grey cloak that looked scraped at the ends. Patches of dried blood were visible on it.

The other one was far taller than the first one, as tall as a WarGreymon. However, a dark shadow seemed to constantly cover it, preventing its features to be seen.

"Well, if it isn't the little betrayer." The taller of the two said.  
"That voice…it's not the same…but you're the one who talked about having power!" Impmon said as he pointed at the shadowed figure.  
"Correct. You're smarter than you look, little Impmon." The shadowed figure said.  
"You…" Kylee said as she eyed the smaller, cloaked figure. "You must be…Ragnarok…"

"Guilty as charged. Indeed, I am Ragnarok. Obviously, you've been in touch with that annoying Regan." The cloaked figure said. "Oh, and also, don't expect either Regan or your boyfriend to make a heroic coming, they currently have their hands full right now."

"What?" Kylee said.

-

UltimaRyumon narrowly dodged a blast made of dark energy as he flew upward and charged energy in his left arm and shouted "Strato Force!" as he threw a multicoloured energy ball at his opponent, Darkdramon. The other digimon raised his right arm to block as best UltimaRyumon's attack, but the blast threw him backward, though he quickly recovered from the attack and readied to strike again…

As for Paildramon, he had trouble with something he would have probably not expected to see...

He dodged to the side as a massive skeletal hand crashed in the ground, reminiscent of SkullGreymon's, however, another arm, that normally would belong to a Kuwagamon swatted him away.

Paildramon slammed his feet in the ground as he stopped sliding and he looked up toward his opponent…

He knew him well from the show, and the Digidestined had a big amount of trouble against him. Honestly, as Veemon, he indeed didn't like him at all…

Kimeramon.

The giant monstrous digimon roared as he opened his maw, which glowed green in the inside. "Uh oh!" Paildramon said as he jumped in the air and hurried to fly away.

"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon shouted, shooting out a large hot green beam from his mouth. Paildramon managed to move out of the way as the blast continued in the air, but the shockwaves unleashed by the blast knocked him away, though he managed to right himself in the air…just in time as he saw Kimeramon lunging at him with one of his many arms.

-

An explosion rocked some distance away from Kylee, Impmon and Ragnarok and his mysterious digimon partner. Both her and Impmon looked back to see smoke rising.

"As much as they could defeat their adversaries, it will be too late for you…" Ragnarok said.

Kylee clutched a fist as she looked back at Ragnarok with defiance.

"Oh, such courage…I'm impressed…though I'd really love to see pain in your face…" Ragnarok said.

And the shadowed digimon right near him rushed with lightning speed toward Kylee. Impmon quickly put himself in the air, but the other digimon swatted him away with great force.

"Impmon!" Kylee shouted and turned to go to her rather knocked out partner, but then sharp pain coursed through her right side and she fell on the ground and looked at herself to see two long red bloody marks where long blades had cut through her clothes and skin with dread ease.

She then looked toward the shadowed digimon to see a long pair of wicked-looking blades on its right wrist, obviously the source of her wounds.  
The digimon chuckled briefly before it quickly lunged forward once more with its blades.

Kylee barely rolled on the left as the blades pierced through the concrete like a hot knife through butter. She didn't want to imagine what these would do if they stroke her directly in the stomach or chest...

However, those thoughts were quickly cleared away as she was hit by a hard kick from the digimon, which threw her backward a good distance before slamming on the ground hardly.

She grunted, having trouble trying to get up, mainly from the kick and the wounds she had gotten. She then grunted in pain as the wrist blades now slashed at the left side of her stomach, leaving new bloody mark.

The digimon raised up the wrist blades, which were obviously covered in blood, up to his face and licked a bit of the blood before chuckling again. "Tasty...I can't wait to eat all of you..." it said with clear pleasure in its voice.

Kylee started moving away, pushing herself away from the digimon, with clear fear.

The shadowed digimon calmly followed her by walking…

"No, you won't get her!" Impmon shouted as he rose and leapt at the shadowed digimon. But the tall digimon instead grabbed Impmon by the neck as the rookie came to arm's length.

"You are truly pitiful. What makes you think you can do anything now? We gave you a chance to do more, but you rejected it. If that's what you wanted, you'll have to live with the consequences…though you aren't gonna live for long!" the digimon said, then threw Impmon on the ground hard, who bounced once before sliding away, more battered.

"No, stop that!" Kylee shouted.

The shadowed digimon simply smirked and rushed at Kylee, burying a large fist in her stomach and lifting her in the air.

Kylee felt the massive force behind the punch as the air in her lungs briefly left her and she was thrown in the air and fell on the ground again, far more battered. Her wounds were now taking a far larger toll on her and she could barely have the strength to try to flee.

The shadowed digimon came to her once more before examinating her, probably with clear pleasure. Then rose a foot…

And soon after this, terrible pain seared through Kylee's left leg as the digimon's foot dropped right on her leg with a terrible cracking sound. She screamed loudly in pain, unable to hold it.

"Awww, seems I've broken your leg. Humans are so fragile…" the digimon said with clear mockery.

He then picked Kylee by the neck and raised her to its level, gazing in her pained eyes filled with tears and fear, through its unseen eyes.

"I wonder how much you'll scream…when I'll rip off an arm…" the digimon suggested.

Then he reached for Kylee's right arm and despite her weak struggles, he easily caught it.

Then the digimon received a hard punch in the face, followed by a spinning kick to its side, throwing it away and crashed on the ground.

Kylee, through blurred vision, felt tossed before being grabbed gently by a dark figure. "Hang in there Kylee…" the figure said.

"_That voice…"_ Kylee thought. "_I've heard it before…but where?"_

She blinked and her vision cleared. As she did, her eyes widened at the sight of her saviour.

Beelzemon.

Or in fact Impmon, in his mega form.

"Impmon…ho-how can you…" Kylee said weakly, yet scared.  
"I…I don't really know…but I really didn't want you to be harmed anymore…" Beelzemon said uncertainly. Kylee then felt Beelzemon quickly moving away and gently put her down, resting at a tree.

"I'll go get him Kylee. And this time I'll protect you…and win…" Beelzemon said as he turned and looked at the shadowed digimon who had risen.

"So…the little digimon managed to digivolve on its own…" Ragnarok said calmly. "Impressive that you managed to become a mega. However, look at who you are. Once again, you are Beelzemon. Are you sure that's what you wanted?"

Beelzemon gritted his teeth as he clutched his fists. "Honestly…I didn't really want to be Beelzemon again…but right now…I got no other choices…and for that, I don't really care anymore.

I may be Beelzemon again…but this time I'll use my power for good!" Beelzemon answered.

"Good…it is only a simple and ridiculous notion…There is only one true notion, which is that imperfection is roaming on everything, and thus it must be cleansed, burned and consumed." Ragnarok calmly said.

The shadowed digimon readied itself as he showed another pair of wrist blades on its other arm, then charged at Beelzemon.

As the other swung out his arms, Beelzemon threw his arms forward, grabbing the other digimon's fists in his owns. The two continued to struggle as they glared at each other.

"Good…" the shadowed digimon said with a hiss. It then quickly brought up a leg upward, striking Beelzemon in the face. Then as Beelzemon stepped back, half-stunned by the blow, the digimon readied himself, energy charging in its blades.

"Chaos Breaker Blades!" it shouted before slashing twice at Beelzemon and sending him backward crashing on the ground.

Beelzemon quickly rose up and charged at the shadowed digimon, pulling out its guns.

But as he neared, he quickly moved on the shadowed digimon's right side.

"Take this! Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled as he shot point blank at the unknown digimon who was struck by the blasts, and stepped backward and grunted in pain.

"Bah…it's just pain…I don't care…" the shadowed digimon said.

Then two wings pulled out of its body, though both were shadowed as well, they looked a bit ragged.

"I see that you have learned from that old Guardian digimon, Lizomon. But still, you aren't coming up close to his level." Ragnarok said.

"And you probably knew it! So why you let me go against him if you knew I couldn't beat him?" Beelzemon asked angrily.

"We thought that _perhaps_ you may have been able to slow Lizomon a bit, and if you wouldn't, then your death would have probably been of great use to make a gap between that Digidestined and those Tamers."

"You…bastard!!!" Beelzemon cursed. He pointed out one gun at Ragnarok and pulled the trigger.

The shot went flying at Ragnarok, but his shadowed partner quickly interposed himself in the way and grabbed the bullet with a hand before crushing it into fading data.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Ragnarok asked. "Anyway, I'm really growing tired of you Beelzemon. You were just a loose cannon, wanting to be used. I had given you targets put you decided to cower from that, from the true firepower I had given you."

"Because that power wasn't what I really wanted!" Beelzemon replied. However, he lowered his hand.

"Yeah…I wanted power…but I only wanted Kylee to be happy, and you made me do the opposite…"

"'Made me?' You're the one who nearly shot her." Ragnarok said with a little chuckle.

Beelzemon didn't answer, but his fists were clutched tight. "Whatever happened, I want to make amends for that, and I'll get you for that!" Beelzemon then said, pointing at Ragnarok.

"Oh, so now little Impmon wants to be all hero-like?" Ragnarok said.

"It's not Impmon now. It's Beelzemon…though I am Impmon, but stronger, and I'll use that strength to get you!" Beelzemon said.

"We'll see about that…" the shadowed digimon said as he rushed at Beelzemon.

It then raised its hands to the sky before a ball of dark chaotic energy formed above him.

"Chaos Breaker Force!" the shadowed digimon shouted as he threw the ball toward Beelzemon.

Beelzemon stepped sideways to dodge the energy ball, then threw himself at the shadowed digimon, trying to slash at him, though the other digimon used its wrist blades to block Beelzemon's attacks.

The shadowed digimon then spun on himself, his blades extended, nearly cutting through Beelzemon's vest as the biker digimon pulled back and pointed out his guns at the shadowed digimon before firing off, though Beelzemon's unknown opponent quickly moved away

Energy flashed on the shadowed digimon's wrist blades as he lunged forward again at Beelzemon.

"Chaos Breaker Blades!"  
"Darkness Claws!"

The two digimon struck out each other before being thrown away. Then they rose and glared at each other.

"Geez, you're as tough as UltimaRyumon. Now I get it why he'd want help to deal out with you." Beelzemon said.

"It won't matter since you won't be able to help him soon…" the shadowed digimon said.

"You won't get me that easily, I can tell you that!" Beelzemon said.

"And surely not when he's not alone! Positron Laser!" a new voice said.

Then a massive beam flew out above Beelzemon to crash toward the shadowed digimon who barely dodged it.

Beelzemon turned to see a giant-sized dragon-like digimon with whom he was rather familiar with, another one he had seen in the show.

Imperialdramon. And on one of his front paws, UltimaRyumon was riding him while Regan and Riza could be seen on Imperialdramon's back.

"What the…took your damn time!" Beelzemon snarled at the others.

"We'd been here sooner but we got a little busy." UltimaRyumon said as he jumped down from Imperialdramon paw as the other mega level digimon landed and let Riza and Regan get on the ground. "Seems you've been busy as well…" UltimaRyumon added as he gazed at Beelzemon.

"Yeah…but how did Veemon…" Beelzemon started.

"Uh well…you see…" Imperialdramon started.

"I'll tell it." UltimaRyumon interrupted. "We'd been holding up against a few other digimon, obviously sent by Ragnarok…" he started.

-

_Paildramon was holding up Kimeramon with troubles while UltimaRyumon was still locked in hard combat with Darkdramon._

Kimeramon suddenly lunged forward with many of his arms, and Paildramon flew upward to evade them, however, as he did, more of Kimeramon's arms attacked from the sides and struck Paildramon in the middle before the monstrous digimon opened his mouth, a sickly green light glowing within.

_"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon roared and unleashed his blast on Paildramon which hadn't much chance to dodge as he got hit and went crashing on the ground, extremely wounded._

UltimaRyumon couldn't do much as Darkdramon was always harassing him.

"Paildramon, no!" Riza shouted as he started running toward his digimon, however, he didn't caught notice of Kimeramon that saw him and started moving at him…

"Riza, watch out!" Regan shouted.

Paildramon saw Kimeramon approaching his partner, and as Riza turned to look toward Kimeramon, Paildramon moved in the way.

Then Riza's digivice started glowing before unleashing a flash, engulfing Paildramon.

"Paildramon, mega digivolve to…Imperialdramon!!!"

As the light died, a large paw blocked Kimeramon's arm and pushed him away like a rag doll.

Riza looked eyes wide at the new giant digimon that had been protecting him…

"Imperialdramon…now that's a major improvement…" Regan muttered.

"You aren't gonna harm anyone ever!" Imperialdramon said. Then the cannon on his back glowed. "Positron Laser!" he shouted, and unleashed a bright beam at Kimeramon.

Which passed right through him like he hadn't been there…

Then struck Darkdramon as he had his back faced toward Kimeramon.

Both digimon were destroyed in the blast.

"Hey, watch out where you're aiming!" UltimaRyumon said as he flew up in the air, then toward Imperialdramon. "But at least, thanks for the help."

"No problems. Now we should get to Kylee and Impmon. I'm sure that this Ragnarok may try to attack them, if he hasn't tried." Imperialdramon said.

"What?" Riza asked.

"Imperialdramon's right!" Regan shouted as he ran up to the others. "I'm pretty sure that Ragnarok may already try to attack Kylee and Impmon, and I'm not sure that they would stand much of a chance. He probably sent those digimon to distract us!"

"Indeed. Let's hurry then." UltimaRyumon said. "You two get on Imperialdramon." He added as he jumped on one of Imperialdramon's paw.

Both Regan and Riza did as a force field appeared on Imperialdramon's back to protect his passengers, then the mega digimon raised in the air before moving…very fast…toward Kylee and Impmon…

-

"…and when we arrived, we obviously saw you under attack and Imperialdramon then shot, but that you already knew…" UltimaRyumon said, finishing the explanation.

"So…you have digivolved to Mega as well…" Ragnarok said as he looked at Imperialdramon, then at Beelzemon and finally at UltimaRyumon, who was sending a very dark gaze at him and his shadowed digimon.

"Kylee!" Riza shouted as he came up to Kylee's side, unconscious from her severe wounds. "She's not…she can't be…" he started, tears pouring on his face.

"She isn't…but unfortunately close if we aren't finishing this quick!" Regan said as he checked Kylee weak pulse. As he looked at Kylee, he felt some inside pain, more or less some guilt because her current situation reminded Regan of something he really, really hadn't liked at all to experience and see…

Nearly loosing someone that was dear to him…

Fortunately…he had saved her…but nearly killed himself in the process…

Another dark reminder came to him…for it was that day…

That Ragnarok first appeared…

"Regan? Can't you do something?" Riza's voice seemed to come from afar to Regan's ears and mind, so deep he had plunged himself in some painful memories.

"I can…but…" Regan started.

"Let's first finish with that darn faker and Ragnarok!" UltimaRyumon shouted with clear hatred in his voice. Both Beelzemon and Imperialdramon looked at the dragon knight digimon with some uncertainties, as they had never seen him act like this before…

"Regan Astrasz…" Ragnarok spoke. "We meet again…once more…"

Regan gritted his teeth and rose as he turned to look strait at the cloaked form of Ragnarok.

"Honestly, I'd preferred to see you dead, not alive." Regan replied with anger.

"Heh…you think I can be stopped that easily? Sometimes, you aren't very much clever Regan.

Don't worry, though I would really want that we finish that battle we started in the Digital World, I will take my leave…for now…

But don't worry…we are bound, no…_destined_…to meet again…" Ragnarok said with pleasure…and a tint of madness in the voice.

The shadowed digimon quickly retreated to its master's side, and then both vanished in a haze of darkness.

Regan continued to stare hard at where both stood. That is until Riza snapped out at him.

"Regan! Please, do something for Kylee! You did manage to help me before, so can't you do the same thing for Kylee?" Riza pleaded, very worried.

Regan stood thinking, then looked at UltimaRyumon. "We should do so." He said.

UltimaRyumon de-digivolved to Lizomon, who returned a concerned gaze to him. "But how much will be the cost?" he asked.

"There's only one way to found out…" Regan answered as he came near his partner. "Bio-Merge, Activate!"

"_Lizomon, bio-merge to…AtmaRyumon!!!"_

The white armoured, four winged dragon knight digimon then walked up to Kylee.

"Let us hope that _it_ will be willing to help." AtmaRyumon said.

Riza looked curiously at AtmaRyumon as the bio-merged digimon put his hand over Kylee, then concentrated.

As one, all the crest symbols on the digimon flared red before both he and Kylee got enveloped in a red, warm aura.

Then slowly, Kylee's wounds started to heal, from the many severe cuts to the broken leg.

As Riza gazed in awe at AtmaRyumon's rather miraculous work, he noticed something odd nearby…

Some vegetation, some plants nearby…they started shrivelling, dying.

Then as AtmaRyumon finished his healing, the dying of the plants ceased.

"Hum Regan…Is that normal that some plants nearby has died?" Riza asked uncertainly.

Beelzemon looked a bit confused before looking at AtmaRyumon as well. "You know, shorty's right." He added.

"Please, we don't have time for that kind of thing." Imperialdramon interrupted before Riza could retaliate against Beelzemon about the comment.

"About Riza's question, yes I can answer…" AtmaRyumon said.

"For us, there is one main principle that we know. Although we do have the power to heal, there is one important thing to remember :

Only Life gives Life.

Though I can magically heal for a free cost for a limited amount, for most of my healings, I ask upon the land for giving of itself to heal the others I want to." AtmaRyumon explained.

"So you mean…that to heal Kylee, you had to take the life of those plants?" Riza asked.

"Exactly, though fortunately, there is still enough of life within the plants to allow them to regrow strong." AtmaRyumon said, a smile visible on the draconian face.

Kylee let out a moan as she moved a bit.

"Is she going to be alright?" Riza asked in concern.

"She needs to rest. Your wounds weren't as much as hers." AtmaRyumon said, then glowed and separated into Regan and Lizomon.

Though Regan's glove on his left hand had traces of blood on it…from within…

Obviously, Regan had given a bit of himself as well during the healing.

"Hum, your hand…" Riza started.

"Yes, yes. He really had to do it…" Lizomon said annoyed. "He's like that. When it comes to a severe healing, Regan's can't help but give out a part of his own life force in the process."

Regan looked uncertainly away from Riza.

"He did nearly killed himself once because of that." Lizomon then added.

Regan cringed as Riza, Beelzemon and Imperialdramon looked at Regan more curiously.  
"You really had to say _that_?" Regan said grimly.

"Yup…" Lizomon replied with a small tone of pride.

"Anyway, we should get her home…" Regan said. "Then we'll see what to do about Ragnarok."

Then Imperialdramon and Beelzemon glowed before de-digivolving to Veemon and Impmon, though a small globe of light appeared at their feet before they coalesced into cards…

"Now that's interesting…" Lizomon said as he looked at the new cards in front of Veemon and Impmon.

Both of them were looking surprised, but as Veemon picked up the card in front of him, Impmon snorted and partly turned away.

"'Mega/Warp digivolution'…Now that's quite a bounty…" Lizomon said with a clever smile as he read the card that had been in front of Impmon. "Yet you don't want Impmon? Why?

Let me guess…scared of the power?"

Impmon nearly jumped before turning at Lizomon with clear anger, nearly grabbing him by the neck, if not for Lizomon pulling back.

"You take that back or-" Impmon started, trying to move at Lizomon, though Veemon now restrained him.

"Or what?" Lizomon interrupted, the clever grin coming even more. "You'll try to fight me…and lose?" he asked with the grin.

Then the grin faded as Lizomon's face turned utterly serious. "Listen up Impmon. As much as you may not like that power, you'll need to use it.

Seriously, we need your help if we want to take Ragnarok down. He has done too much things already and must be taken care of soon.

So, we'll need you to help us, and I'm sure that Kylee would want you to help." Lizomon said.

Impmon stopped, then looked at Kylee, who Riza was preparing to carry her in his arms…though with some obvious difficulties. That made Regan chuckle slightly.

Impmon close his eyes, and looked down. "I'll do this…but only for Kylee…" he said.

"And that's all we'd want of you Impmon…" Lizomon calmly said as Veemon released Impmon.

Impmon then picked the Mega/Warp digivolution card that had been near him, though still with clear uncertainties. "Okay, let's get home, and then we'll see what to do to really kick out that crazy guy's butt…" Impmon said angrily, though his anger was clearly aimed not at Lizomon…but at Ragnarok and his unknown partner.

Lizomon and Veemon nodded with determination. "Oh yeah, we will get rid of him." Lizomon said.

"We have to do it…" Regan half-muttered, half-spoke. Though Riza heard him, he said nothing.

And all of them then started going for Kylee's house.

All of them knew now that they would probably meet Ragnarok once again, and very soon…

And it is probable…that some may not leave out from that meeting…

The question remained though…Who would survive from it?


	14. Despair and dark reflection

**Chapter 14 : Despair and dark reflection**

Kylee's sleepy eyes slowly opened, to gaze at the ceiling of her bedroom. She moved with some uneasiness, not quite registering the situation.

Had this been some kind of dream? How long had she been sleeping?

As she rose from her bed, a slight pain came from one of the wounds where she had been struck.

Then as the pain came, so did the painful memories, who rushed in her mind.

She then gasped, looking around, then did realized she was indeed in her bedroom, though it nearly seemed at first like if she hadn't been there before.

"Kylee!" She heard a very relieved and desperate voice, much familiar as well : Impmon.

She felt him ram from the side before she fell on the bed again and he filled her view.

"Impmon! S-Stop that!" Kylee choked with some slight trouble.

"Sorry…" Impmon said with clear uneasiness as he removed himself from Kylee.

Kylee slowly got up, then looked at Impmon with much wondering. "What happened Impmon? Last thing I remember was that…" she started…but stopped…she didn't wanted to speak about it, the memories of the shadowed digimon striking her, only wanting to kill her.

Back then…she could have sworn that she saw clear and mad pleasure in that unknown digimon's hidden eyes. She could be almost sure of it…though his actions proved that it was indeed true.

Impmon looked a bit away, as much uncertain as Kylee, as he too remembered…

How he felt powerless as Impmon when that unknown digimon attacked Kylee.  
How that digimon was clearly mocking them.

Then…he wanted to help…to save Kylee. At that moment, he had wanted to do everything, give everything for Kylee…

And it happened…He had felt the power within him. But at the same time, he had felt a clearness of mind like he hadn't. He was truly free of his own will. And he had used his power to protect Kylee.

It gave some kind of relief to Impmon that he hadn't felt before.  
Despite that there may be no doubt that Kylee may be proud of him…he was very, very much uncertain.

He had become Beelzemon again…and that pained him in a way. To have that form again…when he had nearly killed Kylee. That was a horrible memory…yet a warning of what he could do if he let the power control him, not controlling the power.

"Impmon…what's wrong?" Kylee asked.

"It's…it's just…I really don't know what to think…

I became Beelzemon again…I turned into that dangerous digimon again…

I could have killed you…" Impmon said, very much uncertain. Then he clenched his shaking fists. "That damn Lizomon's right! I'm scared!" he then said, half-crying as he pounded his fists on Kylee's bed. "I'm not sure if I want to be Beelzemon because…" he added, but stopped.

"Because you're afraid to attack me, right?" Kylee asked.

Impmon lowered his head, not answering.

For a while, everything remained silent as both of them simply did nothing at all…

Then Impmon felt Kylee's arm wrap around him and hug him close.

"It's okay…I understand…" Kylee said.

Impmon wasn't quite sure whenever to protest or acknowledge, but then he saw tears slowly coming out of Kylee's eyes.

"You don't have to fight if you want to…" Kylee then said.

That left Impmon stunned. Kylee was always one who was going into fights. Sure, he usually was the one who got them into fights, but she followed on. They'd been a great team, with a strong friendship, even if someone they seemed like idiots…

But clearly…Ragnarok's repeated assaults on every of them didn't only caused physical harm…

Impmon reached out and wiped off a tear from one of Kylee's eye. Then he took up a breath.

"Kylee…we can't stop now…" Impmon said. "We can't just stop and give up, just like that. Regan, Riza, everyone needs us.

Heck, even Lizomon said they'd need all the help possible against Ragnarok!

I _can_ fight, so I must do it Kylee! _We_ have to! That Ragnarok freak has only wanted to mess up with us and we can't let him go away with that! We got to show him who's the boss!!!

I know that I'm not that much sure about fighting as Beelzemon…but I got to do it…I have to…

For everyone…

Especially you Kylee…" Impmon said.

Then he did something that Kylee didn't expected : He hugged her, wrapping his short arms around her waist and holding tight.

"And I'll need ya against that freak…so please go on and help me!" Impmon said, nearly crying himself.

Kylee remained stunned as she saw Impmon holding her tight. Then she returned the hug as well.

"I'm sorry Impmon…I'm really sorry. I'll try my best to help you…I swear…  
I…I don't want Ragnarok to harm anyone…anymore…  
He got to be stopped…  
Even…" Kylee said.

"Even…if we have to kill both him and his digimon?" Impmon said. "Yeah, I know…

Lizomon did say that Ragnarok had nothing human but the appearance, right?

Perhaps he may have been really human…but it's obviously no longer the case anymore…

We'll beat him Kylee…  
And we'll…kill him…if we have to…"

Both digimon and Tamer remained close, holding each other, and doing nothing else for a long while.

And on the hinge of the slightly opened door stood Riza, and Regan who was beside him, a hand on Riza's shoulder. He had a tired and understanding look in his face while Riza looked a bit more sad and discouraged. He then looked at Regan and smiled hesitantly. Regan nodded.

"It's better to leave them alone for now…" Regan whispered as he removed his hand from Riza's shoulder and started walking away.

Shrugging and nodding, Riza followed.

-

"I'm growing tired of this…"  
"Finally you approve of my point of view. Can we go kill them?"  
"I got a better idea…"

-

Kylee came out of her room, followed by Impmon, to find Riza and Veemon sitting on the couch in the living room. Kylee's mother could be heard washing dishes in the kitchen.

The blonde haired girl then looked around, obviously searching someone else.

"Riza, where are Regan and Lizomon?" Kylee asked.

Riza turned as she spoke to him. He then took a look toward the kitchen, then raise up to come a bit close to Kylee.

"I think your mom shouldn't know about it…but both of them are on the rooftop. Regan said he wanted a little time alone." Riza half-whispered.

"Rooftop?" Kylee thought.

-

Indeed, half-sitting on the rooftop, was Regan, and close to him Lizomon was completely laying down, a concerned gaze in his experienced eyes aimed at his partner, who was looking toward the sky.

"How I wish that'd never happened…" Regan said, a bit discouraged.

"You're talking of Ragnarok's appearance? Then if so, if he may not have appeared, then it would have meant that-" Lizomon said.

"I know, I know…" Regan interrupted. "It's far too late to change that kind of thing…

Though sometimes…I really hate him…"

Lizomon didn't move, though he knew that Regan wasn't speaking of Ragnarok…but of someone else.

"His Greatness must be understood Regan. He possesses great wisdom and saw much potential with you. Another reason of the so-many projects he had made." Lizomon said calmly, with respect in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. That 'Lord' you so much respect. Neither human, nor digimon. Completely foreign to both the Real and the Digital World. And in a way, he became an important pillar of the Digital World's survival…sometimes I wonder how it could have even been possible…

Heck, you know as well as me many of his ways. Many times I really thought that we were rather like puppets in his hands, or pieces on a chessboard that he was playing on.

A chessboard of planetary proportions…" Regan said a bit sourly.

"I wonder if that gap between you and him may ever be sealed…though you have much in common, you know…" Lizomon said with concern again.

Regan's head lowered as he gritted his teeth. "I don't know…In so much ways…he seems so unlike any of us…even me…"

"Still, one must sometimes put aside the flesh and truly look at the soul itself. Most beings are unfortunately that ignorant…sometimes even me…" Lizomon said with clear wisdom.

"Yeah…perhaps…" Regan muttered.  
"Obviously, Kylee wasn't the only feeling down." Lizomon stated after a little time of silence.  
"Lizomon, I'm not heartless! I…I may be a Digidestined…but sometimes…it seems so hard…so far…how can we go, when it seems like we didn't got any results?" Regan said, turning rashly to look at his digimon, who was looking straight ahead and quite calmly.  
Lizomon remained silent then turned his head to face his partner in his eyes. "Why must we go on?

Simply because we _must_…

Did you think I gave up long ago? Even when I had died? I could have given up after the blackness, after the pain and oblivion I felt.  
No…I continued…I struggled…and in the end…I triumphed…" Lizomon said. "Yes, the situation seems grim in many ways right now, but we must go on. Not just because it's some 'duty' or whatever the hell is our destiny.

But we have to go on…because many are looking at us as those who can lead them, as that beacon of light they seek.

If we go down, so do them.

Kari felt exactly like that when she returned to the Digital World, when you met her. She was the only experienced Digidestined back then, and you and the others looked at her like if she was your leader, in many way. Did she give up? No.

However…she did thought that it was a hard task…

However, the strength of a group, of an organization doesn't depend always on the leader…but in the group itself…" Lizomon added.

Regan remained silent, half-stunned from Lizomon's words. "Kari…she really was troubled? But why didn't she said so?" he then asked.

"Because it's in her nature Regan…" Lizomon calmly answered. "She doesn't want the others to be worried of her. She wants to make sure the others are okay. In many ways, she was making a good leader, despite that our group was a lot scattered around the Digital World…and that usually, it was you and her travelling together…" Lizomon added, a slight smile coming on his reptilian face. "Holdings hands toghe-"he then said, his grin becoming far more evident.

Regan bumped him on the head. "Stop that! We never held hands!" he said, with anger rising…though his cheeks were turning red.

Despite the hit on the head, Lizomon continued to grin.

Regan breathed louder, very annoyed at his digimon before sitting down on the rooftop and looking straight in front of him, not looking at his digimon.

"Sometimes I really wonder why I got paired with some annoying and jerk digimon like you…" he said with anger.

Yet…Lizomon knew the anger was actually not completely true…  
"Come on Regan…do you think of anyone better than me as a close digimon friend? Actually, I don't think there's anybody more suitable than me for you." Lizomon said with a more normal and kind smile. "We were destined to meet, and honestly, I really believe that we are a team you and I." He said.

Regan remained silent for a little while…then sighed. "You're maybe right…" he admitted. "I don't think I may have been that well with a digimon that usually acts all happily. You bring a seriousness and control to situations with great ease. You know how to keep a cool head…" Regan said with a slight smile.

"Because I'm just that good and cool…" Lizomon said with a quite overconfident and clearly exaggerated tone.

"Oh yeah, forgot about how overconfident you are." Regan said with a little smirk.

"Nobody's perfect you know…" Lizomon said, still much on the previous tone. "Though I know I'm good…"

"Hum, excuse me…am I interrupting something?"

Regan and Lizomon turned to see Kylee coming on the rooftop, having brought up a ladder to climb up on the rooftop.

"No, it's okay…" Regan said.

"Needed some time alone, were you?" Kylee asked.

Regan sighed. "Yeah, I needed it…" he said.

Kylee nodded a bit and completely came up on the rooftop before coming up closer to the Digidestined and the Digimon.

"Regan…is it…hard to be a Digidestined?" Kylee asked.

Regan was a bit dumbfounded and Lizomon brow furrowed.

"Uhm…why are you asking me this?" Regan asked. "Haven't you seen the show, so you should know about how hard it was for them, right?"

"Yeah, I saw all of them…" Kylee said. "I indeed saw how hard it was for them…though it was also a TV show, so it's always bound that it will end well." She added. "But now…things aren't the same now…you're a part of them after all now…and there are surely new threats, like Ragnarok…

So…is it hard?"

Regan was a bit unsure. He took out a long breath, then answered more seriously while looking straight in front of him again, not looking at Kylee, or Lizomon. "A lot." He simply answered.

"Did you…nearly…or been close to have died?" Kylee then asked, more hesitantly.

Regan nearly jumped at the question…then his expression darkened heavily…and so did Lizomon's.

"I have been very, _very_ close to dying in the Digital World…and so did someone else…" Regan answered darkly.

"Oh…hum…sorry to have asked…" Kylee quickly said, and felt very, very uncomfortable to have asked that.

Regan's shoulders dropped as he remained silent for a little while. "Being a Digidestined…that isn't an easy thing.

After all, you have no idea that you're one. The moment you know of it, you're thrown in the situation without warning.

And you have to struggle through it. There is a lot of fighting, of battles that are done. And sometimes, you can get close to death.

Yet…at the same time…you discover new things…as much as you discover terrible things…you also discover some new, wonderful ones…

Being a Digidestined may be hard…sometimes near impossible…" Regan said…then a small smile can on his face. "But it can be worth it…"

"Oh…" Kylee simply said. She understood it was also a way for Regan to say that he didn't completely mind about her asking about death.

"But…for you Regan…has it been worth it yet?" she asked.

Regan looked at Lizomon, who looked at him with a determined nod.  
"Yeah…I think it may have been worth it…despite the problems…" Regan said with a smile.

Kylee smiled a bit as well.

"Regan?" she asked again.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks…"  
"For what? That I've saved your life or what?" Regan said a bit curiously.  
"A bit…but also that you and Riza didn't come in while I was with Impmon…  
And also…thanks a lot…for just being here, with us…" Kylee said with a gentler smile.  
Then she raised and returned back to the ladder before climbing down. "You'll be coming?" she asked.

Regan nodded.

Kylee then went down again, going away from Regan and Lizomon's sights.  
"It was nothing Kylee…I just did what I had to do…" Regan muttered after a little while. "For both you and Riza…"

-

Some time later, Regan and Lizomon had came down from the rooftop, and also had made sure that the ladder Kylee used (and had left for Regan and Lizomon) had been put back where it was.

Regan then came back into the house and since he didn't saw any of the two Tamers or their digimon in the living room, they had to be in Kylee's bedroom.

And indeed it was the case.

"Hey Regan, Lizomon. Come in." Riza said as he saw them approaching.  
"So, what are you doing?" Regan asked as he and Lizomon entered the room.

"Well, we were thinking about how we could try to stop Ragnarok." Riza answered.

"Oh, I'm impressed." Lizomon said. "Seems you are ready to strike again, all of you?"  
"Yeah! We aren't gonna let that Ragnarok push us down! We'll show him how really strong we are!" Veemon said with a tight fist and determination.  
"Yup, looks like that to me indeed." Lizomon said with a smirk.  
"Anyway, have you decided anything?" Regan asked.  
"Ehhmm…not really…" Riza answered.

"I was expecting that a little bit." Regan said with a shrug. "We never knew what to expect with Ragnarok, in all the cases."  
"You mean you and the other Digidestined, right? But why did you fight him alone back then?" Kylee asked.  
"…" Regan's head lowered down. "I…I didn't want the others to be harmed…" he then said.

"Uh…" Kylee was a bit troubled. It was obvious that it seemed like a touchy subject to Regan…but why? "I don't get it. Even if the others might have gotten hurt, they would have surely accepted the risk because they would want to help you…so why you didn't took their help?"

Regan was far more uneasy. However, he got lucky to avoid the subject as a new matter came into subject.

"Look!" Lizomon said as he pointed at the window, and then rushed forward.

The others, except Regan who still seemed troubled, curious also went to the window. All except Lizomon, who cringed, gasped.

From the window, they could see a dark circle forming over the city's center. Energy seemed to gather in it as it was slowly growing in size…and it seems the air was rippling at its edges…

"What is that?" Riza said.  
"A portal…" Lizomon said grimly. "That's a gateway…to another world…It must be Ragnarok's doing!"

"Ragnarok? Why would he be doing that?" Veemon asked.

Regan clutched a fist. It would surely be it. The moment of their next encounter…and hopefully…for the last time…

"Whatever he's doing, we must get to the city's center and soon!" Regan said.

Lizomon turned at his partner. "Right! We can't stand and do nothing now!"

With that said, Regan quickly ran out of the room, followed by Lizomon.  
"What are we waiting? Let's hurry up!" Impmon said.

Then the others followed suit and also went outside.

Regan and Lizomon were both running (flying for Lizomon) toward the city.  
"We'll have to go faster than this Lizo!" Regan said.  
"No problem! Leave it to me!" Lizomon replied as he flew forward of Regan and started glowing.

"_Lizomon, digivolve to…Ryumon!!!"  
"Ryumon, digivolve to…MetalRyumon!!!"_

As MetalRyumon appeared, he lowered his tail so that Regan got on the edge before lightly throwing him on his back. Once Regan landed and seated himself to hold, MetalRyumon jumped in the air, flapping his wings before opening up his jet ports and rocketed away toward the city's center.

"Hey, wait for us!" Kylee shouted as they had come out of the house.  
"Well, we'd better get our own transports then." Riza said.

Kylee picked up her new Mega/Warp Digivolution card just as Riza did. They looked at their partner, who nodded, though Impmon had a slight hesitation.

"Digimodify! Warp Digivolution Activate!!!" both Kylee and Riza said as they swiped their cards in their D-Arcs.

"_Veemon, warp digivolve to…Imperialdramon!!!"  
"Impmon, warp digivolve to…Beelzemon!!!"_

"Okay, let's go now!" Imperialdramon said. Then he noticed Beelzemon pulling out his guns. "Huh, what are you doing?" he asked.

Beelzemon shot both pistol aimed at the sky…then a motorcycle fell from the sky and dropped right next to Beelzemon.

"You heard the kids; they need transport, so get Riza on you while I'll go on with Kylee!" Beelzemon said.

Kylee looked a bit uncertainly at the motorcycle. "Hum…you mean…on this?" she said while pointing at the motorcycle.

"Of course! You're expecting me to go on a bicycle or what?" Beelzemon replied back as he went on the bike. "Come on the back and hold tight okay?"

"Though…Imperialdramon can go fast you know, so why not all of us going on him?" Riza asked.

"I'm pretty sure that the Ragnarok freak must be waiting for us, and probably has some surprises for us, like guards. So we'd better split up to confuse them." Beelzemon answered.

"You got a good point. Okay, I'll go on with Riza while you carry Kylee with you." Imperialdramon said.

Riza, still a bit uncertain, nodded before getting on Imperialdramon who then formed his forcefield on his back.

"Be careful Kylee!" Riza shouted from Imperialdramon's back as the digimon rose in the sky.

"Yeah, you too!" Kylee shouted back.  
"Come on! Hop on!" Beelzemon said impatiently.

Kylee then went on the motorcycle, sitting behind Beelzemon.  
"You're sure that you can drive it safe?" Kylee asked with some fear in the voice.  
"Well…we'll see…" Beelzemon replied. "Hold tight!"

Just as Kylee wrapped her arms tightly around Beelzemon's waist, the biker digimon started up the engine and both were now rushing fast toward the city.

-

MetalRyumon was already some distance ahead of the others, approaching the city. He then raised his head to look at the portal in the sky, and then noticed something else.  
"Regan, watch out! We're about to be attacked!" MetalRyumon said.  
"Digimon?" Regan asked.  
"No! Something else!"

As Regan tried to look a bit in the front what he could be, he saw dark shapes flying in the sky that rushed toward them.

MetalRyumon then arced on the side as two dark forms rushed past him. As they neared, Regan could notice that they were not completely shapeless. They had wings, a tail, feet and a head with a maw. In some ways, they looked like small dragons covered in dark shrouds. Though the dragons themselves rather had lack of features. No details were visible on their 'skin'.

"What do you think these are?" Regan asked to his digimon.  
"I don't know but I'd prefer not to find out what they could do to us!" MetalRyumon replied. "Hold tight Regan!"

Just as Regan did, MetalRyumon suddenly spun on himself, pointing at the creatures that were coming back at him.

"Strato Cannons!" he shouted before unleashing volleys of energy blasts from his cannon, aiming at the two small 'dragons'. Both were caught dead by the blasts and instantly vanished in a puff of dark smoke as they were destroyed.

"They seem easy to beat…" Regan commented…then heard more flapping of wings as he looked behind them, toward the city's center, where hundreds more were rushing toward them.

"Or…perhaps not…" Regan added grimly.  
MetalRyumon turned toward the city again, letting out a roar as he charged again, as more small 'dragons' charged at him and Regan.

-

Imperialdramon too flew quickly toward the city, rapidly approaching the center.  
"What are these?" Imperialdramon said surprised.  
"What's wrong?" Riza asked.  
"There's something that's coming to attack us!" Imperialdramon said.

More of the same 'dragons' charged toward Imperialdramon.  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted as he fired out a beam at the creatures, dispersing and destroying many of them as the beam poured in the flock of creatures.

Still, they didn't look deterred at all.  
"You better hold on tight Riza! I don't think that they're gonna let us pass that easily!" Imperialdramon said.

-

Beelzemon and Kylee were too rushing toward the city's center.

"Beelzemon, look! Up!" Kylee said, trying to point upward despite holding on Beelzemon.  
Beelzemon looked up and saw MetalRyumon who was flying around in a macabre ballet, surrounded and pursued by hundreds of small black shapes.  
"What are those things attacking MetalRyumon?" Beelzemon said.  
"You don't know what they are? I thought you'd know." Kylee said.  
"I may know what another digimon is, but I don't think these are digimon at all!" Beelzemon replied back.

As he made a sharp turn in the roads, both he and Kylee heard a strange shrieking sound.  
Then black lightning suddenly rushed up near them to explode on the ground near them. Kylee looked toward where it came from to see more of the strange black shapes, noticing that they looked like small dragons…though they obviously weren't friendly at all.  
"Beelzemon, more of them near us!" Kylee shouted rather needlessly as Beelzemon removed a hand from the handles to pull out of his pistol and aim it at the 'dragons' and fired.

His shot nailed a few of the creatures though they still continued to chase after the Tamer and his digimon.

"Let's see if they follow us!" Beelzemon said with some amusement.  
"Beelzemon, it's no time for games! We got to get to the city's center!" Kylee reminded at Beelzemon, though getting panicked.

-

He was waiting for them.

Wearing a ragged red hooded cloak this time, which had many dried blood marks on it, Ragnarok was waiting at the center while he was creating out the portal in the skies above.

He also waved a hand, which was covered by grey gloves, which had dried blood on them as well then a few dark balls of energy appeared floating in front of him.

And within them appeared the images of Regan, Riza and Kylee at this moment. All three of them were either looking serious, worried or panicked.

"Hehe…I hope you enjoy those little battles and being close to death…

Because I can assure you that it'll be a real pleasure compared to when you will come to me…" Ragnarok muttered.

-

MetalRyumon spun around in the air, dodging the dark lightning fire of the small 'dragons'. He then flapped his wings hard, sending out his Freezing Wings attack, turning many of his attackers into small ice statues that started dropping toward the ground.

"MetalRyumon, we better hurry!" Regan shouted.  
"You know, I'd like to as well, but they aren't really letting us going." MetalRyumon replied, clearly annoyed at the creatures.

-

As for Imperialdramon, the battle had turned a bit different.

All the small 'dragons' had merged into one giant dragon-like beast that seemed made out of pure darkness.

The beast let out a dangerous roar before punching at Imperialdramon's neck. The dragon digimon raised a paw to block out his opponent's lunge, and then threw himself toward the dark beast.  
"Hey Imperialdramon, watch out!" Riza shouted as he tried to hold on as best as he could.  
"Sorry…" Imperialdramon said as he pulled himself away from the dark behemoth who then opened his maw before unleashing a stream of dark lightning energy at Imperialdramon who fortunately managed to dodge it.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted as he replied back with his beam attack, hitting the monster square in the chest, making it stagger in the air.  
"Hit it again!" Riza shouted.  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon repeated his attack again, this time striking the monster in its mouth.

The monster roared before exploding, it's dark 'matter' dispersing in the air.

"Good job Imperialdramon!" Riza said. "Now let's go!"  
"Right!" Imperialdramon replied as he turned and went toward the city's center again.

-

Things weren't exactly the easiest for Kylee and Beelzemon either. They were rushing in the city streets on Beelzemon's motorcycle, followed close by a pack of the small 'dragons' who were constantly firing out their dark lighting blast at them, missing every times, though it was always close.

"Hold out Kylee!" Beelzemon suddenly warned.  
Kylee didn't had enough time to ask when she felt the motorcycle 'bump' and get on something heavy, followed by the noise of crushed metal and glass.

She looked down and behind to see that Beelzemon had just run over a car…which then exploded, caught by many of the blasts sent by their pursuers.

"I hope that the owner was insured, otherwise that's gonna be hard on him." Beelzemon said.  
"Beelzemon, we got to get rid of them!" Kylee said.  
"Well, what do you think I've been trying to do?!" Beelzemon snarled.  
"Instead of out-running them, can't you find something else to stop them?" Kylee asked.

Beelzemon continued to keep his eyes on the road and what was coming ahead, along with making the bike swerve to dodge the incoming fire from their pursuers until he noticed a large tanker truck, with its container filled with gas, in their way. Obviously, the driver had left it.

"Okay Kylee, you better hold on really tight!" Beelzemon said.  
Kylee quickly obeyed as he felt her holding him tighter.

He pressed on the pedal more, pushing the motorcycle to its limits as he rushed toward the truck…though not exactly the truck.

Toward yet another car.

He pulled up on the bike, pulling up the front wheel as they 'climbed' on the car, but this time, Beelzemon also managed to ram one of his legs on the car itself, pushing them…up.

And into a long jump that made both Kylee and Beelzemon 'fly' over the tanker truck. At the same time, Beelzemon heard Kylee scream…in obvious fear.

As they landed with a hard 'bump', Beelzemon looked back to see the 'dragons' flying above, around and beneath the truck to catch up to them.

Beelzemon didn't lost time. He pulled out his pistol again before firing it another time…

Aimed at the truck's container this time…

As the ball impacted on the container, it exploded, bursting into a large ball of flames that consumed all the small 'dragons'.

Beelzemon then half-turned the motorcycle as he put on the brakes and looked toward the truck now in flames.

"Yep, that got rid of them!" Beelzemon said with a smile. He looked back to try to look at Kylee…despite the obvious fact she was still gripping on him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm never…ever going…on that bike…ever…" Kylee mumbled, still shaking.

Despite the situation, Beelzemon chuckled a bit. "At least now we won't have to rush out as if in a race anymore." Beelzemon said.

He then pushed on the pedal once more and started driving toward the city's center once more.

-

Imperialdramon flew nearer to the city's center, which was unusually cleared. Then a large explosion surprised him, coming a bit from above.  
Riza looked up to see MetalRyumon coming up.

"Nice to see you!" MetalRyumon said.  
"You know, you could have waited for us." Imperialdramon said.  
"Where's Kylee?" Regan shouted from MetalRyumon's back.  
"She with Beelzemon on his bike!" Riza shouted back.  
"Let's hope that they're coming soon." MetalRyumon said.

-

The city's center was in fact a large park. But as MetalRyumon and Imperialdramon landed and let their partner down before de-digivolving, they could see now that everything of the park was dead. All the vegetation and nature was no more, only a blank, dead ground.

"That's horrible!!!" Riza said.  
Regan said nothing, simply tightening up a fist.  
They then heard the sound of a motorcycle coming up close and they turned to see Beelzemon arriving with Kylee.

As Kylee and Beelzemon stepped down from the bike, it vanished as Beelzemon reverted to Impmon.

"Are you okay Kylee?" Riza asked.  
"I've been a lot shaken up…thanks to Beelzemon's driving…" Kylee replied.  
"Hey, like I had a choice with all those little monsters following us." Impmon said.  
"So you too fought up those monsters?" Lizomon said.  
"You as well?" Veemon asked.  
"They were obviously some guards of Ragnarok…" Regan said.  
"Obviously…but where is he?" Riza said as he looked around.  
"He's close…I can feel it…" Regan muttered.  
"Ragnarok!!!" Kylee shouted. "Come out!"

No answer…

Then…darkness coalesced in front of them before Ragnarok appeared, wearing his red cloak.

All three of Lizomon, Impmon and Veemon readied themselves to protect their partner.  
"Hehe…welcome again, Digidestined and Tamers…" Ragnarok spoke.  
"Ragnarok…why are you here? What are you trying to do?" Riza asked.

"Why and What?" Ragnarok said. "If I am here, it is because I must, for I have to cleanse the impurity of living creatures…

As for what am I doing right now…I thought you already knew…" Ragnarok said.  
"Yeah, the portal…but where does it lead?" Lizomon said. "You aren't just opening up a portal for show. You intend to bring out something from it, so where does it lead?"

"Brilliant thought from you again Lizomon! I couldn't expect any less from you." Ragnarok said. "Yes, I am bringing something through this portal…

In fact, I am opening a gateway between this world and the Digital World…"

"The Digital World? Why?" Kylee asked.  
"Evil digimon, that's why…" Regan said, having realized the truth. "He wants to let evil digimon come into our world to destroy it."

"Ah…nicely thought as well Regan…Of course it should have been expectable as well." Ragnarok said with some pleasure in the voice.

"You seem to be so much expecting things from Regan and Lizomon. What about us? We're really strong too!" Riza said.

"Really? Are you truly sure to know everything about Regan?" Ragnarok said.  
"Huh?" Kylee and Riza were surprised. "Regan, what does he means?" Kylee asked.

"Perhaps I should 'explain'…" Ragnarok said as he raised his hands and started pulling off the hood…

As they saw the face, Kylee, Impmon, Riza and Veemon gasped, extremely surprised.

For the face was nothing more than exactly the same…as Regan…

Only his eyes were of a blood red color and his hairs were grey.

Even his clothes were the same as Regan, only of a different color and looking rather ragged and splattered with some dried blood. Gray gloves, purple shirt, a dark sickly green coloured vest, black pants and grey and black coloured shoes.

"That's…who are you?" Kylee said, looking a lot surprised and worried.  
"Who am I?" Ragnarok, the 'other Regan' said, raising his arms, displaying himself more. "I think it should be obvious…" he finished with a cunning smile.

Regan looked angry and uncertain, his fists tights…but shaking a bit.

"Regan…I don't understand…" Riza said.

"Perhaps a little more of explanation may be needed…" another voice said as small form of darkness appearance right next to Ragnarok before it formed into a digimon…

But not any digimon…

It looked exactly like Lizomon…only it was of a pure black color with dark red eyes filled with evil intent. A dark grin was on the digimon's face.

"That voice…you're the one who 'offered' me that power and manipulated me to kill Lizomon!" Impmon said as he pointed at the black Lizomon.

"Ahh, so you are smarter than I thought…" the black Lizomon said.

Lizomon started growling like a wild beast, his form now arched, as if readying to pounce on the black Lizomon.

"Well, nice to see you too again, puny original…" the black Lizomon said.  
"Like I wanted to see you again, faker!" Lizomon replied with extreme harshness and anger, in such a way that the Tamers and their digimon hadn't seen of Lizomon.

"What's…what are they?" Veemon asked uncertainly.

"Yes…I haven't completely told everything about Ragnarok…and myself…" Regan said, his fists still tight.

"Is he…would he be…your twin brother?" Riza asked.  
"No…" Regan said. I'd never want to have him as my brother.  
The only thing that he has of human right now is his appearance. He got nothing else of human!" Regan added more loudly, pointing at Ragnarok.  
"I don't get it…" Kylee said

"Ragnarok…he was born…through me…

It was my emotions that unleashed him…  
I once fell into a deep anger…and at that time…it awakened Ragnarok…who took control of me…  
But I managed to take my control back, but he had already pulled his spirit out of me. However, we managed to destroy him again.

But he reappeared…  
And obviously he has been thinking that the best way to deal out with those who had been the most troublesome to him was to 'imitate' them…" Regan said.

"It takes one to know one…" the other Regan said with a little glee, yet still with a dark grin.

Regan glared at the other 'him'. "He managed to create a form to look mostly like me…and from some data that he had managed to get from Lizomon…he created a virus copy of him, a BlackLizomon.

That BlackLizomon is very much 'similar' to Lizomon in terms of power, so he's a dangerous match.

And later on, we discovered that both could bio-merge.

That's why I wanted to deal with him quickly in the Digital World…and alone with Lizomon…

Because it's my responsibility. It's because of me that he came out, so I have to deal with him, once and for all!" Regan finished.

"So…you could say that these two…they are a dark reflection of us…a kind of 'opposite'…" Lizomon added.

"Opposite…" Kylee repeated.  
"He'd be you…if you were evil…" Impmon said. "Regan's been always nice with us, and obviously making sure that we were all right. This 'other Regan', Ragnarok, he wants nothing more than killing things and cares for no one but his sorry self!

I'm really having enough of you now…I'll help out Regan and Lizomon…because they deserve it…" Impmon finished as he stepped forward, coming to Lizomon's side.

"Yeah!" Veemon said as he came up to Lizomon's other side. "I'm sure that Regan would have never wanted to let out this Ragnarok if he knew! It's surely not really his fault, and we'll help him for that!"

Regan looked at the digimon with surprise…then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Riza having put his hand and looking at him. "Hey, we're with you Regan. You deserve it." He said.

Then he felt another hand on his other shoulder and looked at Kylee, who had put her hand as well. "You helped us…so we'll help you Regan…

Just like the other Digidestined would have wanted to do…" she said.

"_The others…"_ Regan thought. Yeah…they would have surely helped…if not for Regan having been incredibly obstinate in wanting them to go away…and even in destroying the way in for them as AtmaRyumon.

"Thanks…" he said to the Tamers.

"Ah…friendship…you really think it will be enough?" the other Regan said.  
"Oh yeah it'll be enough!" Veemon said.  
"You can be sure that we'll show you our power, what is the power of friendship." Impmon added.  
"You will not win Ragnarok. We won't let you win. We will stop you, for we're strong enough to do so." Lizomon said.

"Yeah, we're Tamers and we'll protect our world!" Riza said.  
"You messed up with us for far too long! Now we'll teach you a real lesson of life!" Kylee replied.  
"Ragnarok…we finish this…once and for all…" Regan then said.

Ragnarok smirked before laughing. "Very well…come to me!

Come to your end…" he finished as BlackLizomon slowly stepped forward, readying to fight.

Impmon, Veemon and Lizomon readied themselves against him.

"_This is it…"_ Kylee thought.


	15. Eternal Cycle

**Chapter 15/Final Chapter : Eternal Cycle**  
Lizomon, Impmon and Veemon stood ready in battle position, just as BlackLizomon also stood ready, a sinister grin creeping on his face.

With a war cry, Lizomon launched himself toward his opponent, followed by Veemon and Impmon.

BlackLizomon smirked before he charged at Lizomon and his friends.  
"Badaboom!" Impmon yelled as he summoned a ball of flames then threw it at BlackLizomon.  
BlackLizomon only continued to grin, then raised his wings as he approached. "Blade Wings!" he shouted then he used one of his wings to slash at Impmon's approaching fireball…and cut it in two parts which quickly faded.

"Heh, first time trying to fight someone with cutting wings?" BlackLizomon taunted.  
"Well, it won't really bother me!" Lizomon yelled. "Hard Wings!" He threw himself forward and slammed his hardened wings on BlackLizomon's.

The two digimon struggled briefly, and suddenly, both opened their mouth.  
"Strato Ball!"  
"Chaos Breaker Ball!"

An energy explosion occurred right in the middle of the two Lizomons, throwing them back.

As BlackLizomon back flipped to regain footing, Lizomon stopped himself in the air. However, BlackLizomon didn't have much time to attack his 'rival' again because Veemon charged on him, throwing out a hard punch toward the black digimon's face.

BlackLizomon barely pulled back from the punch then lunged forward with his mouth, seeking to bite out on Veemon's hand.  
"Hey, watch it!" Veemon yelled as he pulled back his hand. "That wasn't nice! Vee-Heabutt!" he replied as he threw himself head-first toward BlackLizomon, striking the black digimon in the face, throwing him backward.  
However, once again, BlackLizomon quickly back-flipped and landed again. "Nice hit, but you won't win with weak shots." BlackLizomon said.

He then quickly lunged at Veemon before crouching to dodge another of Veemon's punches then lifted himself as he rammed himself into the blue digimon, throwing him back.

As Veemon started to recover, BlackLizomon made a small jump then when he stood in the air, he yelled "Blaze Charge!" then burst into flames, but then he closed on himself instead of charging at Veemon. However, as he closed on himself, a fiery copy of BlackLizomon burst out of him and rushed to collide on Veemon, striking the blue digimon and sending him flying away, smoke clinging on his body.

"You know you're really gonna get it! Fiendish Attack!" Impmon yelled as he dropped from above, right on BlackLizomon, and slashed him. BlackLizomon struggled beneath Impmon who was keeping him down.

"Heh, how do you like that?" Impmon asked with a grin.  
"It would need to be hotter." BlackLizomon replied, a sinister grin creeping on his face. "Blaze Charge!"

A fiery version of BlackLizomon emerged from him and erupted right in Impmon's face, propelling him upward.

"Heh, now for the finishing…" BlackLizomon muttered as he started jumping at Impmon…

"Flame Charge!" …Only to get struck by a flame covered charging Lizomon who sent both of them flying away and crashed in the ground, allowing Impmon to have time to recover.

"Lousy original!" BlackLizomon yelled right as he rose up and charged at Lizomon. "Blaze Charge!"  
"Flame Charge!" Lizomon yelled, then burst into flames before rocketing at BlazkLizomon's fire copy…and broke right through it before rushing at BlackLizomon.  
"Blade Wings!" BlackLizomon yelled as he started to spin on himself quickly with his wings extended. Lizomon stopped his charge right in front of BlackLizomon, and as he did, the black digimon stopped his own attack and threw his front paws at Lizomon.  
"Hard Wings!" Lizomon yelled and brought his wings in front of him, striking them together with enough force to create a powerful repelling shockwave that threw BlackLizomon backward.  
"Now Veemon!" Lizomon shouted. That made BlackLizomon surprised. He started twisting in mid-air…to see Veemon charging head-first into him. Veemon struck BlackLizomon…'head on'…sending BlackLizomon spiralling even more.  
"Your turn Impmon!" Veemon shouted.  
"My pleasure!" Impmon replied as he started intercepting BlackLizomon by jumping in his 'trajectory'. "Fiendish Attack!" Impmon yelled and slashed BlackLizomon down, toward the ground. "Badaboom!" he then shouted, throwing a fire ball down at BlackLizomon.

As the black digimon crashed in the ground, the fire ball exploded right on him, covering him in smoke.  
"Yeah! Now who's the best?" Impmon taunted as he started falling.

Lizomon started sniffing the air…then frowned. A side glance toward Ragnarok showed that he still displayed confidence…which that meant…

"Impmon, move away! BlackLizomon's digivolving!" Lizomon warned out.  
"Huh?" That caught Impmon off-hand…and not only that…

A large black dragon paw burst out of the smoke that had been hiding BlackLizomon and caught Impmon with ease. It then brought it up in the smoke.

"Chaos Breaker Nova!" thundered a deeper meaner voice. Then a dark flash of energy erupted from the cloud before Impmon's yell of pain was heard and he was thrown out of the cloud, crashing in the ground, looking much battered and unconscious.

"Impmon!" Kylee shouted. She quickly rushed up to her digimon and held him tight in her arms.  
"Just wounded and unconscious probably." Regan said at Kylee. He then looked toward the cloud, which was slowly dissipating, as the shadowy form of a dragon beast could be seen within. "Riza, it's time for digivolving. Lizomon and Veemon can't handle BlackLizomon's champion form on rookie."  
"Right." Riza replied as he took out his Digivolving card. "Still…why not make them digivolve past champion?" he asked a bit more low.  
"BlackLizomon will automatically follow up on the digivolution levels. Besides, let's try to get some time for Impmon to recover." Regan replied a bit more silently, then pointed his digivice toward Lizomon. "All right Lizomon, you know the usual!"  
"Go for it Veemon! Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!" Riza replied as he swiped his card in his D-Arc.

Both Lizomon and Veemon nodded as they glowed.

"_Lizomon, digivolve to…Ryumon!!!"  
"Veemon, digivolve to…ExVeemon!!!"_

As the two champion digimon readied for the new fight, their opponent made a large wave with its wings, throwing away the smoke and finally revealing its appearance…

Which looked extremely like Ryumon…only colored pure black and with flaring red eyes filled with the same desire to harm and destroy…

"A…BlackRyumon?" Kylee asked.  
"Exactly…" Regan replied. "And as much dangerous as Ryumon…"

BlackRyumon unleashed a mighty roar before stomping the ground with a paw then looked toward his opponents with clear evil pleasure in his eyes. "Heheh…now it's gonna be even funnier…" the black digimon rumbled.

Ryumon started to growl a bit as he glared at his black counterpart. "You're really gonna get it! Strato Nova!" Ryumon roared before opening his maw and shooting out a large multicoloured energy ball.

"Chaos Breaker Nova!" BlackRyumon roared and opened his mouth, shooting out a large ball of black, purple and sickly green chaotic energy. Both attack met and exploded on each other. With a roar, Ryumon leapt toward BlackRyumon, soon followed by ExVeemon. BlackRyumon also charged at Ryumon, snarling. Both crashed hard into each other, each one seeking to push hard on the other as they clawed and bit as best as possible. However, ExVeemon took advantage of the distraction and jumped from behind Ryumon to land a hard kick strait in BlackRyumon's face. The black digimon stepped back.

"Strato Nova!" Ryumon roared as he opened his mouth and shot out a large energy ball at BlackRyumon, which exploded on the black digimon, throwing him back even further.

ExVeemon soon charged up faster, flying after BlackRyumon. The black digimon grunted, then slammed a paw in the ground, finally slowing him down before he flung himself on ExVeemon, catching the blue dragon digimon off-guard as BlackRyumon slammed his back on ExVeemon, sending them both on the ground as the black digimon squished the blue.

"Hehehe…got any last wishes?" BlackRyumon said as he shifted his position on the struggling ExVeemon and brought his maw close to ExVeemon's neck.

"Just go in whatever hell there is for you…" ExVeemon replied.  
"Wrong answer…" BlackRyumon replied as he started to slightly pull back his mouth, energy glowing in it.  
"Actually, that's a good one! Flame Striking Claws!" Ryumon replied as he charged on BlackRyumon, his front claws in flames as he slashed at BlackRyumon's side, bashing him away from ExVeemon.

Ryumon continued to push BlackRyumon away from ExVeemon, allowing Riza's digimon to rise up. ExVeemon then jumped up after the two dragon digimon.

Despite having been pushed away, rolling hard on the ground, BlackRyumon started slashing out in every direction, striking Ryumon a few times, and managed to use his tail to batter Ryumon in the face, pushing him away.  
BlackRyumon quickly rose before lunging at the slightly dazed Ryumon.  
Ryumon shook his head before noticing BlackRyumon coming at him. Just as the black digimon neared him, he jumped back before throwing himself forward, his wings crackling with electricity. "Thunder Wings!"  
In answer, BlackRyumon continued his charge, his own wings flowing with dark energy. "Chaos Thunder Wings!" BlackRyumon roared as he charged at Ryumon.

Both digimon slammed hard on each other, their wings as their sides as they also pushed at each other with them. Electricity crackled in all direction, coming up from the two digimon as they struggled hard.

"I'll stop you virus! You have my word!" Ryumon roared, anger and determination in his expression  
"Heh! You'd wish! I'll destroy you and raze this world with my master!" BlackRyumon replied, grinning madly.  
"And there's no way I'll let you destroy my world!" ExVeemon replied as he once again dropped down toward BlackRyumon's face despite the electricity around. He struck a kick right in the middle of BlackRyumon's eyes, half-stunning the black digimon.  
Ryumon took advantage to push harder, literally throwing BlackRyumon back. He then opened his mouth, energy glowing, just as ExVeemon crossed his arms on his glowing chest.

"Strato Nova!"  
"X-Beam!"

Both attack met strait on BlackRyumon, exploding hard, spreading debris and smoke everywhere. They also heard BlackRyumon roar in pain…followed by a sinister laugh.

"I don't think that it's a good thing…" ExVeemon said.  
"Yeah…he may be digivolving again…Regan!" Ryumon replied, finishing as he yelled toward his partner.

"Got it!" Regan replied. "Go for it Ryumon, digivolve!" he added as his digivice beeped, followed by a glow in the hidden palm of his right hand.  
"You too ExVeemon! Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!"

"_Ryumon, digivolve to…MetalRyumon!!!"  
"ExVeemon, matrix digivolve to…Paildramon!!!"_

A dark glow emanated from the smoke, as BlackRyumon's form seemed to expand in the smoke, also digivolving…

Then suddenly, Riza, Kylee and Paildramon's look changed…a horrible smell coming up to their nostrils. Even Regan and MetalRyumon seemed to be affected, though the metal digimon seemed only to have a slight discomfort.

"What…what the hell is stinking like that?" Riza said, bringing an arm's sleeve to his nose while Regan and Kylee were doing the same, disgusted as well.

"Eww…it smells like somebody died…probably a lot of times!" Kylee replied.  
"You aren't that far from the truth…" Regan replied his eyes narrowing as he eyed the smoke hiding BlackRyumon's ultimate form.

It then burst out of the smoke, fully opening its wings as it let out a horrid roaring.  
It in fact looked like a dragon…but it had no scales, or even skin…

Rotting flesh was covering the digimon's body…as bones were also visible in his body as well, which looked like having decayed since a long time, and it was the source of the terrible odour. The wings were exactly ragged, yet somehow, the zombie-like dragon digimon was still capable of flying. He had no eyes in his empty socket, except for a pair of glowing red orbs in them.

"What the hell? I thought he would have digivolved in a BlackMetalRyumon!" Paildramon said.  
"No. Ultimate is where the differences really starts between him and me." MetalRyumon replied, eyeing the zombie dragon digimon with hatred. "While I become MetalRyumon, he turns into SkullRyumon."  
"Gee, that name's perfect for him…and now I understand why he stinks so much." Paildramon replied, pointing his guns toward SkullRyumon.

SkullRyumon unleashed out a massive threatening roar before glaring at his new opponents…

MetalRyumon unleashed out a mighty roar in answer as his cannons opened up.  
"Strato Cannons!" he roared then unleashed a barrage of multi-coloured energy blasts at SkullRyumon.

The dragon zombie digimon quickly jumped in the air, opening his wings to fly upward.  
"Desperado Blasters!" Paildramon shouted as he pointed his guns toward SkullRyumon, following him up with his energy shots.

SkullRyumon continued to fly upward then changed directions as he dove and went toward Paildramon and MetalRyumon's left.

"Chaos Breaker Breath!" SkullRyumon roared as he opened his decaying maw toward MetalRyumon and Paildramon before unleashing out a massive breath of chaotic flames toward them.

The other two digimon quickly jumped sideways, separating from each other as the dark flames spread on the ground where they had been standing, baking and consuming it.  
"Infernal Wings!" SkullRyumon shouted, raising his tattered wings which started bursting in flames then he flapped them down, sending out large flaming waves toward both Paildramon and MetalRyumon.

"Freezing Wings!" MetalRyumon replied as he raised his blue glowing metal wings before flapping them toward the flaming wave aimed at him then flapped his wings, sending out his own freezing waves, nullifying SkullRyumon's attack aimed at him. As for Paildramon, he quickly jumped sideways again to dodge SkullRyumon's attack before he jumped toward SkullRyumon, aiming his guns at him. "Desperado Blasters!" Paildramon shouted as he started shooting again at SkullRyumon, who unfortunately, moved away quickly, opening his mouth again before yelling "Chaos Breaker Breath!" before spewing a stream of dark flames down at Paildramon.

This time, Paildramon narrowly dodged the flames as they passed awfully close to him. However, right after this, SkullRyumon dropped on him, his stinking breath and the horrible stench emanating from the undead digimon nearly overwhelming the poor Paildramon.

SkullRyumon showed a mad and truly ugly grin as he forced both him and Paildramon to fall toward the ground.  
Yet…another form dropped on SkullRyumon, though it briefly pushed them down further before swinging its tail at SkullRyumon's side, throwing the undead digimon away from Paildramon and allowing the dragon digimon to recover : MetalRyumon.

"No need for thanks." MetalRyumon briefly said to Paildramon as he quickly opened up his jet ports and rocketed toward SkullRyumon, smashing into him. SkullRyumon was thrown away with ease, spiralling in the air many times.

"Strato Cannons and Inferno Cyclone Missiles!" MetalRyumon roared, opening up his cannons ports and missile pods before firing repeatedly at the spinning SkullRyumon.

All shots hit square on the undead digimon, blasting him away and sending him crashing toward the ground…but SkullRyumon beat his wings hard and stopped himself from falling.

Despite looked 'wounded' and more monstrous-looking than ever, SkullRyumon somehow still grinned. "You can't stop me. You have no chances." The undead digimon spoke with madness in his eyes.

"You're a lot wrong!" Paildramon replied as he flew up to MetalRyumon's side. "We'll beat you and your master!"  
"Ragnarok and you are going to hell, and I'll really make sure of it!" MetalRyumon roared with his guns still aimed at SkullRyumon.

SkullRyumon let out a 'snort' "Heh…you just don't know that you'll-"  
A gunshot suddenly interrupted him, one bullet flying past MetalRyumon and Paildramon, penetrating right through SkullRyumon's torso and exiting out from the back.

"You really talk too much and you really need to be dealt with, so spare us your talk about 'you can't win'." Another voice intruded, and a quite familiar one.

Standing upright, close to Kylee, Regan and Riza, Beelzemon had one gun aimed at SkullRyumon, a serious expression on his face.

Despite having received a seemingly fatal wound, SkullRyumon still stood in the air…then laughed.

"Hah!" he added after laughing. "You really think you even got a chance? We'll see about that!"

Then SkullRyumon started glowing, darkness enveloping him, shrouding him from everyone else's sight.

"Digivolving again…" Paildramon muttered.  
"Regan!" MetalRyumon yelled at his partner.

Regan simply nodded as he gave a side glance at Riza, who had a card ready with his digivice.

As Beelzemon moved forward to meet up with Paildramon and MetalRyumon, both dragon digimon pulled slightly back as they landed.

Regan raised his right hand above his digivice before slamming it down on it, which then unleashed a large glow.  
"Digi-Modify! Mega Digivolution, activate!" Riza said as he swiped his card in his digivice.

"_Paildramon, mega digivolve to…Imperialdramon!!!"  
"MetalRyumon, mega digivolve to…UltimaRyumon!!!"_

All three mega digimon stared at the darkness that was surrounding SkullRyumon.  
Then…the form dropped down on the ground, the darkness spreading away, revealing the digimon.

In a striking contrast to SkullRyumon, BlackLizomon's mega form looked much similar to UltimaRyumon, save for black skin, ragged-looking wings, which were marked with two strange symbols at their ends much like UltimaRyumon, and armor, which had many blood marks on it.

His red eyes were still filled with that desire to kill, to harm…only it seemed to be much more intensified.  
And instead of a sword, the digimon was sporting a pairs of long, deadly-looking wrist blades.

And seeing the blades, Kylee shivered, memories of the first encounters with Ragnarok returning in a rush…especially how cruel Ragnarok's digimon had been attacking her…

"Don't worry Kylee…" Riza said, having noticed Kylee's sudden shivering. "We're here this time. Ragnarok and his digimon won't get to you this time."  
"You can be sure about that. There's no way he'll win now." Regan added. "ChaosRyumon won't be able to get a shot at us; our digimon will make sure of that."

"ChaosRyumon? That's his name?" Kylee asked.  
"Yes. Instead of being a knight, he's nothing more than a barbarian that wants to kill and make others suffer. Plus, the dark chaotic powers he wields can help him make a dangerous force." Regan answered. "But I have confidence in UltimaRyumon."  
"Yeah, and I trust Imperialdramon to get that guy!" Riza said.  
"…yeah…I know Beelzemon will do his best too…" Kylee said.

ChaosRyumon simply grinned at his opponent, putting himself in a battle stance, half-crouching himself, just as UltimaRyumon also put himself in a similar battle stance, along with Imperialdramon and Beelzemon standing ready, guns ready.

"Heehee…it's maybe three on one…but even then…victory isn't assured for you…" ChaosRyumon said.

The dark digimon let out a large roar before charging quickly toward his three opponents.

All three of them pulled back, each one readying an attack.  
"Strato Force!"  
"Positron Laser!"  
"Double Impact!"

All three attacks exploded at ChaosRyumon.  
"Watch out! He moved away!" UltimaRyumon suddenly said, then launched himself toward the smoke, his sword ready.  
At mid-distance though, he leapt in the air, just as ChaosRyumon rushed out of the smoke, not even looking wounded, then he leapt at UltimaRyumon, a devilish glee in his eyes.

UltimaRyumon growled and swung his sword down as ChaosRyumon raised his claws upward.  
"Double Impact!" Beelzemon shouted as he shot again at ChaosRyumon. Distracted, the dark digimon was hit by the bullets, pushing him backward.  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon said, shooting out at ChaosRyumon. This time though, ChaosRyumon dodged the attack, flying to the right.

He then raised his hands to the skies, summoning out a large ball of expanding energy in his hands. "Chaos Breaker Force!" he yelled as he threw down the ball toward Imperialdramon and Beelzemon.

Both digimon quickly moved out of the way as the large ball of dark chaotic energy crashed in the ground right where they had been standing.  
Just as ChaosRyumon readied another attack, UltimaRyumon flew toward him from the side. However, the dark digimon quickly noticed him coming and met him with his wrist blades.

"Chaos Breaker Blades!"  
"Strato Blade!"

Wrist blades, crossed together, and sword collided on each other, both digimon struggling hard to push against each other.  
"You really are an annoyance UltimaRyumon! A pest that I'll have to wipe out!" ChaosRyumon said, glaring with madness and with a dark grin on its face.  
"No, you're the one that'll be wiped out!" UltimaRyumon replied before mustering a great amount of his strength and pushed hard on ChaosRyumon, pushing hard enough to throw ChaosRyumon toward the ground.

The dark digimon flew back, but did not crashed on the ground, but landed on it. However, as soon as he did, he was assailed by Beelzemon, claws bearing.  
ChaosRyumon raised his blades then smiled darkly at the approaching Beelzemon. "So now it is little Impmon's turn? Very well, Chaos Breaker Blades!" ChaosRyumon said as he brought his wrist blades, which had started glowing, beneath him then he threw his arms and blades forward, sending two large cutting waves toward Beelzemon.

Beelzemon's eyes narrowed then he quickly dashed sideways before pulling out his guns and shooting toward ChaosRyumon. The dark dragon digimon quickly crouched on himself before leaping in the air, spinning on himself to dodge Beelzemon's bullets as he held his arms and blades extended, cutting close coming bullets before stopping himself in mid air, extending his wings before quickly flying around and above Beelzemon who kept shooting at him.

"Heh…" ChaosRyumon kept a sinister expression as he moved around to dodge Beelzemon's shots, but then Imperialdramon came in his sight…and growing larger every second.

Imperialdramon rammed himself right into ChaosRyumon, his larger size easily giving him the advantage of throwing ChaosRyumon away.  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted as his back cannon glowed, then shot his large beam at the tumbling ChaosRyumon. The beam impacted on the dark dragon digimon, sending him tumbling even more.  
Beelzemon looked toward the falling ChaosRyumon, and quickly moved to be ready to intercept him. As ChaosRyumon was coming close, Beelzemon leapt toward him, his claws glowing. "Darkness Claws!"

Beelzemon struck ChaosRyumon hard on the armour, and throwing him again in the air.

"Let's finish this!" UltimaRyumon replied, raising a hand to the sky as he summoned a multi-coloured ball of energy. "Strato Force!"  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted as he shot again toward ChaosRyumon.  
"Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled as he pointed his guns at ChaosRyumon before releasing two shots.

All shots approached ChaosRyumon…who suddenly beat his wings and moved away from the attacks which all impacted on each other.

ChaosRyumon, his armour obviously damaged as he was bearing a few wounds, landed on the ground, gazing at all of his opponents…then laughed madly and loud.  
Both Beelzemon and Imperialdramon were a bit taken aback. "Why the hell are you laughing at? What's so funny?" Beelzemon asked as Imperialdramon also approached the ground.

ChaosRyumon continued laughing for a bit before 'calming' himself a bit. "Heeheehee…you're all so funny…" he said.  
"What?" Imperialdramon said, rather confused.  
"All so foolish…You're thinking that you can win, that everything can go like you want, that it can be a 'happy end'. You fools believe that Ragnarok and I can be stopped. Heeheehee…you're just so foolish…so ignorant…" ChaosRyumon said with a mad grin very much visible on his face.

"Let's just finish this…" UltimaRyumon said as he charged toward ChaosRyumon again. Chaos Ryumon grinned as he crossed his blades and gazed at UltimaRyumon. He then crouched and leapt toward his opponent, energy flaring on his wrist blades.

Beelzemon and Imperialdramon soon charged right after, following in UltimaRyumon's lead.

As he neared, UltimaRyumon suddenly stopped before clasping his sword hard with his two hands. The sword crackled with an array of colors of many kinds…then UltimaRyumon pulled hard on the handle, as if he was seeking to rip his own sword in two.

But then…the more he forced, the more it seemed he was succeeding. However, what he pulled out of his sword with his left hand was in fact indeed another sword…but made of the multi-coloured energy UltimaRyumon has been constantly using in his attacks. A real sword and an energy one.

"Heh, if I can send out an energy cutting wave by focusing it with my blade, why can't I keep the energy focused in that shape?" UltimaRyumon said with a grin as he crossed his blades then rushed toward ChaosRyumon.

ChaosRyumon met him with a grin before raising his two blades, which started glowing in energy. "Chaos Breaker Blades!" he roared, slashing down with them, creating out twin waves of cutting energy sent toward UltimaRyumon. The dragon knight digimon quickly jumped sideways before charging up again.

Their blades collided, sending out some energy sparks as they pushed hard against each other. Both kept glaring at each other in their eyes.

For a while, they continued to struggle, remaining locked against each other…  
"Now!" UltimaRyumon suddenly yelled, then threw himself backward, just as he was struck in the face by his opponent, forcing ChaosRyumon to start falling forward because of his momentum.

"Positron Laser!"  
"Double Impact!"

Both Beelzemon and Imperialdramon shot right on ChaosRyumon, blasting him out hard as the dark digimon could be heard roaring in pain and anger.

"Now we got him!" Beelzemon said, clearly frustrated.  
"NO!" ChaosRyumon suddenly roared more loudly, and more madly. He rushed out of the smoke, fiery anger and madness in his eyes. "YOU WON'T GET ME!"

He quickly flew at his nearest opponent : Imperialdramon.  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted, shooting out another beam at ChaosRyumon while starting to fly backward. However, ChaosRyumon quickly moved out of the beam's way, somehow moving with even greater speed than before. He quickly reached up closer to Imperialdramon who threw one large paw to stop ChaosRyumon…but to no avail…  
The dark dragon digimon quickly flew above the paw before going above Imperialdramon then rammed down on him. "Chaos Breaker Blades!" ChaosRyumon roared before slashing left and right with his energized blades into Imperialdramon's back. The larger dragon digimon yelled in pain, grunting hard as he was struck many times. He started losing altitude…

Then a knee impacted in ChaosRyumon's face, sending him tumbling on the ground, though he quickly righted himself, landing on a knee, as Beelzemon landed close to him, his expression more angered.

"_He just keeps coming, he really doesn't want to give up…but how can he be suddenly strong?"_ Beelzemon thought.

"Heehee…you're jussst a fool…" ChaosRyumon hissed.

Then he quickly rose and lunged at Beelzemon, with hunger in his eyes.  
Beelzemon quickly blocked ChaosRyumon's blades with his guns before throwing a kick upward to strike ChaosRyumon in the chest, sending him tumbling backward a bit. However, ChaosRyumon, quickly recovered and threw himself forward again, but he suddenly moved to Beelzemon's left, obviously seeking to strike him from the side. Beelzemon barely blocked ChaosRyumon's blades again, then quickly sought to counterattack again, this time by forcing a punch at ChaosRyumon, though it missed.

ChaosRyumon quickly started slashing left and right at Beelzemon, forcing the biker digimon on the defensive. The dark dragon digimon's gaze was starting to look even far less sane than before, becoming hungrier, madder…

Suddenly, ChaosRyumon threw a kick, striking an unsuspecting Beelzemon in the stomach and throwing him backward. ChaosRyumon quickly grinned before summoning energy in his hands.

"Apocalypse Beam!" he yelled then threw his hands forward as he opened his maw. From his hands and maw, chaotic beams poured out, merging together before impacting on Beelzemon, who screamed in pain, harried back by the blast.

ChaosRyumon then stopped his attack before chuckling madly then looked toward another target…

The Tamers and Digidestined.

He leapt at them…

Then a sword suddenly slashed right in front of his, cutting through his damaged armor.  
"Forgetting someone?" UltimaRyumon said a bruise on the side of his face. "You've been turning so mad you've must have completely forgotten about me? Well, here's a reminder…"

Just as ChaosRyumon hissed and quickly slashed at UltimaRyumon, managing to cut in his armor as well, UltimaRyumon threw a punch in ChaosRyumon's face before spinning on himself and struck ChaosRyumon with his sword again, sending ChaosRyumon backward.

"Ultima Beam!" UltimaRyumon yelled as he pointed his sword, throwing his left hand forward and opening his mouth as he aimed at ChaosRyumon, then shot out multi-coloured beams from his left hand, sword and mouth, which combined together before flowing toward ChaosRyumon and engulfing him.

ChaosRyumon let out another roar of pain as he stumbled backward more and crashed near Ragnarok. Battered, armor in pieces in a few places, the dark digimon struggle to rise.

"That's enough on that level…" Ragnarok said to his partner.  
ChaosRyumon stopped, his 'sanity' starting to seemingly return to him. He looked at his partner and nodded…though not before another mad grin appeared on his face.

"Beelzemon, Imperialdramon, are you okay?" UltimaRyumon asked as he looked at the other two digimon.

Both of them were struggling to rise as well, wounded as Imperialdramon was bearing many cuts on his back while Beelzemon had been burnt on many places on body and smoking clothes.

"Y-yeah…as best as I can be…" Imperialdramon said.  
"I'll be fine…" Beelzemon replied, finally rising to have one knee down.

UltimaRyumon looked toward his partner, his eyes narrowing.  
"Why ChaosRyumon isn't attacking?" Kylee asked.  
"Because Ragnarok will take it to the next level…" Regan answered grimly.  
"Next level?" Riza said. "There's no level beyond mega…oh wait a minute…he's going to bio-merge, right?!?"  
"Yeah…And so will I." Regan said as he started walking toward his partner.

Both UltimaRyumon and ChaosRyumon de-digivolved to their rookie forms.

Ragnarok chuckled as he gazed at Regan approaching Lizomon. "Hahaha, Regan…It's back again to this…Even with your friends from this world having helped you, it's still you against me…"

Regan said nothing, his gaze slightly down.  
"Regan…whatever's the situation now…we must continue the fight…" Lizomon said.  
"I know…" Regan muttered.

He then started to remove his right glove as Ragnarok held his hands in front of him, palms facing each other as dark energy materialized between them.

"Let's do it…" Regan said.

He then brought down his right hand on his digivice, as Ragnarok threw his hands to his sides. Two flashes of light, red and black, engulfed both Regan and Lizomon, along with Ragnarok and BlackLizomon.

"_Lizomon, bio-merge to…AtmaRyumon!!!"_

From the large flash of red light, AtmaRyumon erupted, his wings fully opening as he held his sword in front of him.

"_BlackLizomon, dark bio-merge to…ErebosRyumon!!!_

From the dark light, a large form, as tall as AtmaRyumon, emerged.  
And as the dark light finally dissipated, ErebosRyumon's form became visible…

A dark dragon digimon much akin to ChaosRyumon, only with a pure black armor, marked with a blood red symbol on its chest. The wings were longuer, still only one pair of wings(unlike AtmaRyumon's two pair of wings) though they obviously looked slightly tattered, damaged at the end. The same symbol on the chest was marked on the wings as well. He was also wearing a helmet a bit similar to AtmaRyumon, though colored black and with red lines coming out from the eye level to go up to the horns' ends. He was also covered with a ragged black cloak.

And on top of that, he was armed with a long scythe, covered in obvious dried blood and corrupted digimon data.

"Hehe…now…let's continue our 'conversation'…shall we?" ErebosRyumon said.

"Well…if there's a Grim Reaper digimon…that must be him…" Riza said a bit hesitantly.

AtmaRyumon held his sword in front of him, gazing at ErebosRyumon, not saying a word.

_This isn't really good…"_ Regan thought within AtmaRyumon. "_If we fight again one-on-one, who knows what could happen…If only Beelzemon and Imperialdramon could fight as well…but they're much too wounded to really fight…"_  
"_Regan, there may be a solution…"_ Lizomon 'replied'.  
"_Go on…"_  
"_You know that you wield the Crest of Life, right? Together, we are a powerful digimon representing that power. And remember, only Life gives Life."_ Lizomon explained.  
"_And what exactly are you coming up to with that?"_ Regan asked, curious.  
"_We know this as well Regan : The Digital World is alive, like any other worlds. Not truly sentient, but still a living thing. Perhaps we could call to it, call for aid, so it can give of its strength to Beelzemon and Imperialdramon…"_  
"_Yeah! We could try that!"_

ErebosRyumon chuckled a bit. "Still going to remain like that for long?" he said, readying his scythe. "It'll only make things easier for me then…"

He then rushed toward AtmaRyumon, raising his scythe…  
But AtmaRyumon quickly side-stepped before spinning on himself and threw a strong kick at ErebosRyumon's side, slamming his opponent in the ground as he took off to the air…

Then AtmaRyumon stopped himself and pointed his sword to the sky, aiming at the gateway that Ragnarok had created.

"Digital World, hear my plea. Please, give us some of your strength, your power. Give us the power to continue the fight against Ragnarok and ErebosRyumon.

Give the strength to Beelzemon and Imperialdramon, so they can fight again at my side, so we can defeat Ragnarok once and for all!" AtmaRyumon said.

Then his sword glowed before shooting a thin beam toward the gateway. It entered it, the small beam vanishing in the darkness of the large portal.

"He wants the Digital World to help us?" Riza asked a bit confused.  
"Whatever he really wants for Beelzemon and Imperialdramon…let's hope that the Digital World will help us…" Kylee asked.

Then…two small points of light appeared in the portal…then rushed down as they grew larger, as beams fell down from the skies and engulfed both Beelzemon and Imperialdramon.

"_Imperialdramon, mode change to…Fighter Mode!!!"  
"Beelzemon, mode change to…Blast Mode!!!"_

As the beams of light vanished, both Imperialdramon and Beelzemon were standing up again…though changed…

Imperialdramon was now standing on its hind legs, and now had a human-like form. On his right arm was the cannon he originally had on his back, as three large claws were now visible on his left wrist.

Imperialdramon looked at his hands as he looked rather in awe. "This power…it feels so great!!!" he said.

As for Beelzemon, he didn't exactly have the same kind of radical changes as Imperialdramon…though he had gone through some very obvious changes…

Black feathered wings had now sprouted in his back. His eyes were now green instead of red.

And instead of his pistols, he now had a very long cannon at the end of his right arm.  
Beelzemon raised his cannon as he looked at it, flexing his new wings at the same time.  
"I can't wait to use that thing!!!" he said with a sinister pleasure and some glee.

He looked at Imperialdramon and both nodded at each other as they started flying toward ErebosRyumon and AtmaRyumon.

Both Kylee and Riza were in awe about the new changes to their digimon.  
"That's awesome! They can fight again and they're surely stronger than ever!" Riza said.  
"Yeah…this time, they'll really be a match for Ragnarok!" Kylee said.  
"Regan, thanks a lot for that." Riza said as he looked toward AtmaRyumon.

Meanwhile, ErebosRyumon had risen up and now was looking with displeasure at the approaching Imperialdramon and Beelzemon. He then gave a side glance at AtmaRyumon, who was lowering down to land, his sword ready.

"So…you decided to bring those lackeys in the fight again?" ErebosRyumon said.  
"They're not lackeys. They're my friends." AtmaRyumon said.  
"Yeah! And together we'll beat you ErebosRyumon!" Imperialdramon said.  
"Ragnarok, you can be ready to get your ass kicked hard!" Beelzemon yelled as he pointed his gun at ErebosRyumon.

ErebosRyumon remained unmoving and silent for a little while as he was looking at Beelzemon threatening him…then chuckled lightly and sinisterly.

"Who's 'going to get his ass kicked'? I wonder about that…  
And perhaps it's going to be you!!!" ErebosRyumon said before leaping at Beelzemon, as AtmaRyumon started following, readying to attack the dark digimon.

AtmaRyumon raised his sword, yelling out "Atma Blade!" as ErebosRyumon neared, yelling "Death Strike Scythe!", both of their weapons glowing.

They met with tremendous force, energy and sparks flying in all directions. Both digimon struggled hard against each other, grunting. ErebosRyumon smiled sinisterly behind his helmet.

"Jump!" Beelzemon suddenly yelled. "Corona Blaster!"

AtmaRyumon quickly pulled back and jumped above, just as a purple blast flew right below him as he jumped, nearly taking ErebosRyumon by surprise as the blast impacted on him.

"Oooohhh…nasty…" ErebosRyumon spoke in the smoke generated by the explosion. "My turn, shall we? Soul Reaping Blast!"

Dark shockwaves emanated from the smoke before multiple dark blasts erupted, flying strait at Imperialdramon and Beelzemon. Both digimon quickly threw themselves sideways, aiming their weapons at the dark digimon.

"Corona Blaster!"  
"Positron Laser!"

ErebosRyumon quickly opened his wings and took off to the air, dodging the two blasts as they exploded at his feet, but he was soon met by AtmaRyumon who flew down from above, slashing down with his sword.

ErebosRyumon raised his scythe's blade, clashing with AtmaRyumon's sword.

"White Flame Wave!" AtmaRyumon shouted, opening his maw as he breathed out pure flaming white flames.  
"Black Flame Wave!" ErebosRyumon shouted, as he opened his maw as well and breathed out dark coloured flaming waves.

The flames met right between each other, exploding and propelling both digimon back.

As ErebosRyumon started to recoup, Imperialdramon suddenly attacked from below, rising up at his level before throwing a large punch at ErebosRyumon's face who was struck head-on.

The dark digimon flew back a bit, but he quickly stabilized himself before flying toward Imperialdramon, raising his scythe.  
Imperialdramon raised his left arm, blocking the scythe with the claws on the left wrist. Both briefly struggled before ErebosRyumon released his left hand from the scythe and pointed it at Imperialdramon, just as he pointed his cannon at ErebosRyumon.

"Soul Reaping Blast!"  
"Positron Laser!"

An explosion erupted right between them, throwing both of them far away. ErebosRyumon was thrown toward the ground, but slammed his scythe in the ground, managing to stop himself from flying too much before he stopped and quickly charged again.

"Hey ugly, over here!" Beelzemon yelled as he flew toward ErebosRyumon, remaining close to the ground as he pointed his large gun toward ErebosRyumon. "Corona Blaster!"

ErebosRyumon simply snorted before slightly leaping to the side and quickly flying partly away, charging energy in a hand as he started nearing Beelzemon. "Soul Reaping Blast!" he yelled as he fired dark blasts again.

Beelzemon slammed his feet in the ground before leaping in the air, narrowly dodging the blasts as he pointed his gun at ErebosRyumon once more before firing repeatedly again at ErebosRyumon.

ErebosRyumon flew a bit wildly to dodge Beelzemon's shots, then he aimed his head at Beelzemon before opening his maw, yelling "Black Flame Wave!" and spewing out dark flames toward Beelzemon.

Beelzemon quickly flapped his wings hard to push himself back; narrowly evading ErebosRyumon's wave of flames that flew right in front of him then flew higher as another wave of black flames flew right where he had been standing.

Beelzemon grunted as he pointed his gun toward the dark fire breathing ErebosRyumon and charged energy in his gun before shooting it out toward ErebosRyumon. The dark digimon ceased his attack as he chuckled darkly then held his scythe in front of him before starting to spin it quickly.

"Death Shield!" ErebosRyumon uttered before streams of dark energy poured out from his back before flying in front of him, forming a massive demonic maw that _devoured_ Beelzemon's attack.

"What the-" Beelzemon muttered as he eyed his attack being completely absorbed…then the maw shook before belching out stream of dark electricity toward Beelzemon who quickly moved to the side, but as he moved, the electricity struck him on a wing, forcing Beelzemon to fly a bit more haphazardly as he was forced to land.

ErebosRyumon laughed. "Do you see little digimon? There is no way I can be defeated. I, Ragnarok, am unstoppable! I am the inevitable end that you will meet in my flames!!!" he spoke before bursting into laugher again, only to be struck by a large white beam and a thinner red one as he then yelled in pain.

"Just shut up Ragnarok. One rule in battle is never to be distracted. You really do that often. And thus, I really wonder how you can really win if you distract yourself a lot." AtmaRyumon spoke, standing aside Imperialdramon, his red glowing sword pointed at ErebosRyumon, just as Imperialdramon had his cannon pointed at ErebosRyumon.

ErebosRyumon slowly rose up, smoke coming slightly from him as his cloak was even more scrapped than ever, the armour beneath also more damaged. He glared hard at Beelzemon then at Riza and Kylee who both shivered a bit at the digimon's sight then…the dark digimon finally glared at Imperialdramon, and especially AtmaRyumon.

He showed a wicked, mad smile. "Hehehehe…fools…" ErebosRyumon replied.

He then charged toward Imperialdramon and AtmaRyumon. Beelzemon soon took after ErebosRyumon.

"Soul Reaping Blast!" ErebosRyumon roared, pointing his left hand toward the other two dragon digimon. Both Imperialdramon and AtmaRyumon leapt back, readying to counterattack as ErebosRyumon neared.

"Positron Laser!"  
"White Flame Wave!"

Both attacks flew down toward ErebosRyumon...who quickly dodged sideways…then continued forward…only to actually pass some distance away from AtmaRyumon and Imperialdramon, now going for a different target. AtmaRyumon's eyes widened as he realized who were ErebosRyumon's current targets, everyone else probably also realized who ErebosRyumon sought to kill right now…

Riza and Kylee.

"No!" Beelzemon yelled as he hurried faster, attempting to reach ErebosRyumon before it could be too late.

"Run! Run if you want! But it'll do you no good! Your blood will wash on my scythe and I will feed on your flesh soon!" ErebosRyumon spoke with clear pleasure as he neared the two Tamers. Both of them weren't even moving an inch, fear creeping in them, unable to not even avert their gaze away from the dark digimon.

"No, you can't!!!" Imperialdramon shouted as he pointed his cannon toward ErebosRyumon, who was nearly on the kids…but then he realized that if he shot, he could hit the Tamers…He couldn't do that…

"Hahaha! Looks like it's finally the end for you little humans! Die!" ErebosRyumon said as he came up above the Tamers, raising his huge scythe as he grinned madly.

For Kylee, it was something unlike what she had been expecting. She was completely paralysed with fear, unable to move as she eyed the terrible form that so close to them now, also eyeing the dreaded weapon.

It was all she could manage to do but to scream as she closed her eyes and her mind went nearly blank. In the midst, she could also hear Riza's scream, along with AtmaRyumon shouting something, obviously not wanting that to happen.

Then the sound of the scythe striking something partly soft was heard…but Kylee felt no pain…

"Darn you…" ErebosRyumon could be heard speaking with clear annoyance, and some slight pain. "Always in the way eh?"  
"I…I won't let you even touch her…" the voice of Beelzemon replied, determined…but with a tone of…pain…

Hesitantly, Kylee opened her eyes…and saw Beelzemon right in front of them.  
And ErebosRyumon's scythe that had half-buried itself in the top half of Beelzemon's left shoulder.

Yet, Beelzemon's left hand had also half struck ErebosRyumon's left side, breaking a part of the armour, having ripped part of the cloak there along with striking ErebosRyumon flesh beneath with his claws.

Somehow…Beelzemon had managed to throw himself in the way of ErebosRyumon's scythe and had struck the dark digimon at the same time.

"Beelzemon!" Kylee gasped.  
"Stand back Kylee. I don't want you to be harmed…I'll get rid of this guy…  
This time…I _will_ make you proud." Beelzemon said, pained, yet still having a deep burning determination.

He quickly whipped out his large gun and pointing it strait at ErebosRyumon's chest as he yelled "Corona Blaster!"  
The gun's muzzle flared purple before erupting with a purple blast that struck right on ErebosRyumon, who was flung back, his scythe ripped away from Beelzemon's shoulder as some armour fragment of ErebosRyumon also flew away.

ErebosRyumon spun once in the air before managing to land. This time, he wasn't looking happy. "Grrrrr…curse y-" his speaking was easily interrupted by a large Imperialdramon who rammed shoulder-first into ErebosRyumon, before delivering a large uppercut, sending the other digimon flying in the air.

"That's for trying to harm my Tamer and for having harmed my friend! Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon said as he pointed out his cannon at ErebosRyumon before it unleashed another white beam.

However, as it neared, ErebosRyumon managed to right himself and dodge the attack before landing, glaring hard at the digimon. As for AtmaRyumon, he flew partly down, in front of the digimon and the Tamers. "Are you two okay?" AtmaRyumon asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Riza managed to say, still trying to regain himself from the near-death experience.  
Kylee didn't answer at first. Then she looked at Beelzemon. "Beelzemon…I'm really proud of what you are now…I really am proud of you. Keep up the good work…and beat out this Ragnarok. Make him get what he deserves." She said, eyeing her digimon with pride.

"Kylee…" Beelzemon muttered, a bit unsure what to say then his gaze turned determined again. "Don't worry Kylee! I'll get him for that, even with that wound. I won't let that little thing stop me from doing what is right!"

"Just wait a minute. What makes you think you'll do this on your own Beelzemon?" Imperialdramon said. "No way. He threatened Riza as well. Because of him, Riza was also harmed in other ways, so I got my own part to do on him."

"Just make sure to keep a piece for us guys." AtmaRyumon interrupted. "Ragnarok and BlackLizomon also harmed us a lot as well. We can't just let you two do the job on your own. We were in this from the beginning, so we'll be in up to the end!"

He held his sword in front of Beelzemon and Imperialdramon. "Together we will show him…" he added.  
"It's together, that we'll beat him, that we'll show him our real strength…" Imperialdramon added as he put his right hand on AtmaRyumon's sword.  
"Oh yeah, all as a team, we'll show him the power of our friendship and beat him out!" Beelzemon finished, putting his gun over Imperialdramon's hand and AtmaRyumon's sword.

"Friendship…still you think of that, believing it can allow you to win…" ErebosRyumon said, eyeing them from a bit afar. "You may have wounded me, but still, it doesn't mean that you have won!" With that, he charged toward them.

AtmaRyumon, Beelzemon and Imperialdramon quickly readied themselves before going toward ErebosRyumon.  
"Black Flame Wave!" ErebosRyumon roared as he breathed out black flames toward the three digimon.

AtmaRyumon quickly hurried forward, then leapt upward to dodge the flames as both Beelzemon and Imperialdramon quickly leapt sideway, pointing their guns/cannons toward ErebosRyumon before firing at him.

ErebosRyumon quickly leapt back to dodge both attacks which flew close to him before quickly charging at Imperialdramon, his scythe glowing with dark energy. "Death Strike Scythe!"

Imperialdramon quickly raised the claws on his left wrist to block ErebosRyumon's scythe.

AtmaRyumon flew down from the skies as he landed to meet ErebosRyumon once more. As he neared, Beelzemon also rushed to strike ErebosRyumon.  
As they approached him, ErebosRyumon sinisterly grinned.

He quickly pulled back from Imperialdramon before raising his hand to the sky…  
"Chaos Crusher!" he yelled before he slammed the ground with it.

A gigantic explosion of dark energy erupted from ErebosRyumon, engulfing all three other digimon.

The explosion sent AtmaRyumon, Imperialdramon and Beelzemon hurled backward as they crashed in the ground, more battered and wounded from the terrible discharges unleashed by ErebosRyumon's attack who right now was laughing loud.

"You little fools! Do you see now? Even the three of you and you cannot defeat me! Just accept it, your end is coming now…" ErebosRyumon said.

AtmaRyumon grunted as he struggled to raise, his armour and burned a bit badly. "Never! You have no right on deciding one's end! We will defeat you!" he said.

"Just shut up." ErebosRyumon said as he threw a few blast of dark energy with a wave of his hand, but AtmaRyumon quickly summoned his shield and blocked them.  
"What makes you think that we are so easily finished?" AtmaRyumon asked.  
"He's right…We aren't beaten yet…" Imperialdramon said as he too rose. "We aren't gonna let you win!"  
"After everything you've done, you think we're going to just let you do what you want? Think again…" Beelzemon said as he rose and pointed his gun toward ErebosRyumon.

ErebosRyumon snorted and smiled. "Very well…Come to me…and to your end…"

AtmaRyumon, Imperialdramon and Beelzemon looked at each other then nodded.  
With a war cry, all three of them charged at ErebosRyumon, AtmaRyumon already taking the lead.

The dark digimon smiled as they neared. He raised his scythe then yelled "Death Strike Scythe!" as he made a large horizontal swipe with it, sending out a large cutting energy wave toward the other three.

All three of the other digimon quickly leapt high above the wave before AtmaRyumon quickly came down, slashing downward with his sword, glowing red as he yelled "Atma Blade!"

ErebosRyumon quickly sidestepped to dodge AtmaRyumon's long blade, then slashed with his scythe, only to be blocked by AtmaRyumon's shield.  
ErebosRyumon quickly pulled back and readied to strike again…but then he was suddenly struck from the side by one of Imperialdramon's punches.

AtmaRyumon nodded to Imperialdramon who started pulling back. As ErebosRyumon was partly flying back, the dragon knight digimon threw his arms to his sides as he raised his wings. The symbols on his wings and chest started glowing before AtmaRyumon shouted "Atma Crusher!" He then fired large fiery and red beams from his wings which concentrated in a ball of energy in front of his chest before one last beam fired from his chest, causing the ball to explode and unleash itself in a large cone-like expanding beam of fiery red and white energy which rushed at ErebosRyumon, engulfing him as he was heard, screaming in pain.

As soon as AtmaRyumon's attack started to die out, Imperialdramon flew out in the skies as his chest opened up, a new cannon jutting out of it. Just as ErebosRyumon started to try to recoup from the massive attack, Imperialdramon shouted "Giga Crusher!", shooting out one single ball of energy toward ErebosRyumon. As soon as it impacted, a huge explosion erupted on ErebosRyumon.

As the explosion died, the smoking ErebosRyumon started to falter…then fell on its knees, struggling to stand up, to continue fighting.

Only then, Beelzemon finally approached, landing in front of ErebosRyumon, his gun pointing at him.

"You see ErebosRyumon. You couldn't win against us." Beelzemon spoke as he started drawing a pentagram symbol with his gun. "It's not because we were out-numbering you, no.

It's because of our friendship. It allowed us to beat you, as a team and friends."

ErebosRyumon growled…then in a sudden burst of energy, he raised and moved forward, seeking to mortally strike Beelzemon.

"Just die." Was all that Beelzemon then said as his pentagram was complete. "Corona Destroyer!"

The shot passed right out of the gun's nuzzle, flowing through the pentagram as it became empowered, even stronger…

Then ripped right through ErebosRyumon's chest, erupting out from the dark digimon's back as he was flung back…his form starting to dissipate as a few data particles started to fly away…

"Death…you know so little…of it…" ErebosRyumon managed to say as he started to slowly vanish. "Oh you know so little…" he added before he turned completely dark and exploded in many bursts of energy that scattered everywhere before finally vanishing…

Everything remained silent for a while as AtmaRyumon, Imperialdramon, Beelzemon, Riza and Kylee simply stared where ErebosRyumon had been…and that now he was no longer there…

"You…you did it!"

Kylee's word nearly took the digimon by surprise as they nearly jumped out from it. She started running toward Beelzemon, as Riza soon followed, going for Imperialdramon.

As soon as she was close enough, Kylee leapt and hugged Beelzemon tightly. Riza also did similar with Imperialdramon.

Meanwhile, AtmaRyumon watched the Tamers and their digimon. A small uncertain smile came on his face.

"_Geez Regan, what's with the lowdown face?"_ an 'unseen' Lizomon asked within AtmaRyumon.  
"_I'm not sure Lizomon…In a way, I'm a bit happy, satisfied…yet…_ Regan replied within the digi-matrix, his expression a bit discouraged, worried, tired…  
"_Hey Regan, it's finally over now. Ragnarok's finally beaten."_ Lizomon said.  
"_I know…"_ Regan answered after a while…  
Lizomon remained silent, intending his partner to continue on.  
"_I just think of all that we suffered because of him…We nearly died many times because of Ragnarok, and not only me or you, but many others, like Kylee."_ Regan said after a while.  
"_I think that what you're a bit troubled with is the lack of your friends, right?"_ Lizomon asked.  
Regan didn't answer.  
"_Regan, take a good look. Our friends are always with us, in our heart, even if separated by worlds apart, we still remain connected.  
Besides, you do have friends nearby, aside from me : Kylee. Riza. Impmon. Veemon.  
These four are also friends you know. I know that they accepted you as such. If you haven't you should do so as well."_ Lizomon spoke.  
"…" Regan remained silent for a while, a bit uncertain. Lizomon…he was right again…In a way, he had forgotten much with all the troubles that had shook him deeply, but now, Lizomon was doing a good work at giving him important reminders.  
"_Thanks Lizo."_ Regan finally said, a tired smile coming on his face, as 'outside', AtmaRyumon also gave a more tired and satisfied smile as he looked at the two Tamers hugging their digimon.  
"_Hey, whenever you need a shoulder to cry, words of wisdom, or just a plain punch in the face to knock some sense, I'm always there for you. I'm a friend after all."_ Lizomon replied with a little chuckle.

AtmaRyumon started walking toward the Tamers, dismissing his sword and shield at the same time. As he neared them, both Imperialdramon and Beelzemon glowed and de-digivolved to their rookie forms of Veemon and Impmon, who fell on the floor, much tired.

"Well, that was one heck of a day." Impmon said. "But we pulled through it." He added. Then suddenly, Kylee picked him up before hugging him again. "Oh yeah! We did it Impmon! We did it again!"she said happily.

Impmon's cheek turned a bit rosy again. "K-Kylee! Stop doing that!" he said, sounding a lot embarrassed. Instead, Kylee giggled more.

"Hey Regan, Lizomon, what are you two going to do now?" Riza said as he picked up Veemon and looked at AtmaRyumon. That made Kylee stop 'dancing' and 'singing' as she turned to look at AtmaRyumon as well. "Oh yeah, now what? Ragnarok's finally gone, so now you can finally return to the Digital World, right? How are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure…" AtmaRyumon started, shrugging. "But perhaps I can use what's left of Ragnarok's portal to my use and get back in the Digital World…"

He then looked up to the skies then his expression turned to one of surprise, then of confusion and worriness. "That's not normal…"

Both Tamers and digimon looked upward as well…  
The gateway that Ragnarok had made…it was unchanged.  
Still as big as it was, and still slightly growing.

"That's not right…With Ragnarok dead, that gateway should have started to crumble since its creator isn't there to maintain it…" AtmaRyumon said before anyone else could ask what was wrong.

"What?" Kylee said. "But how can that gateway still be intact then?" she asked.  
AtmaRyumon shrugged again, much unsure. "I don't-" he started, but suddenly a loud explosion interrupted him.

The ground started shaking, more at some distance away…

Then a large column of dark sickly green and red flames suddenly poured out of the ground, raising high in the skies. Oddly enough, some traces of blood flowing in the flames could be seen.

"No…that can't be…" AtmaRyumon said, his expression even more worried.  
"What is that?" Riza asked.

Before AtmaRyumon could answer, the flames started to shift. The column started to change of shape. The flames spread in all directions, expanding…

The shapes of draconic feet…clawed hand…a large body…started to take form…  
Large flaming wings appeared out in the 'back' of the flames, flapping once. A long flaming tail stretched itself out, swinging around.

Then…one last column of flames poured out at where the neck and head would be. Those flames expanded…and took the form of a draconic neck…and a draconic head with many spikes jutting out of the flaming head's back.

The gigantic fiery dragon was far taller than any of the Tamers, or even AtmaRyumon as it stood at least 10 meters in height, standing on its hind legs as it roared loudly.

"That's impossible!" AtmaRyumon said with surprise.

"**Really?"** the gigantic fire dragon spoke with evil amusement and disdain, turning its head toward the Tamers, Digimon and AtmaRyumon, speaking with a dreadfully familiar voice, despite some changes in it.

"Ra-Ragnarok?!?" Kylee said.  
"**Heh, your smarter than you looks little girl…"** the fiery dragon spoke again. "**It is indeed me, Ragnarok, but as what I truly am!  
****  
A GOD!!!"** he finished, his voice even loudly and sounding even more madly.

"You're no god Ragnarok! Just a monster that claims godhood!" AtmaRyumon said as he summoned his sword and quickly flew toward Ragnarok.

As he approached however, Ragnarok's fiery tail suddenly struck AtmaRyumon, sending him flying and crashing away like a rag doll.

"Regan! Lizomon!" Riza shouted.  
"Quick! We have to digivolve!" Impmon interrupted.  
"Oh…right!" Kylee said as she quickly took out her Mega digivolution card as Riza did the same while Impmon and Veemon jumped down.

"**Oh no, there won't be any of that again!"** Ragnarok spoke, holding out a large fiery clawed hand toward them. Several tendrils of flames suddenly jutted out of the large hand, snaking toward Riza and Kylee…and struck at their hands…

Or more precisely…the cards in them…  
As the force of the impact forced the two Tamers to drop their cards, they watched helplessly…as the card fell…burning away before finally fading…

One of the tendrils had even managed to snatch out most of Riza's other digivolution cards, burning them all as well.

"No…" Kylee muttered her eyes nearly blank with fear as she watched the horrible events unfold…"

Ragnarok laughed loudly. "**You were nothing but little insects from the beginning. I told you, you know nothing of death like I do!**

Insects you were, insects you still are…and insects that will be BURNED!!!"

He opened his gigantic maw before breathing down large flames toward the Tamers and their digimon…

All four of Impmon, Veemon, Riza and Kylee did nothing, terrified and frozen by fear as the dread flames neared them.  
Just as terrible heat could start being felt, Kylee turned away, screaming as she closed her eyes...

Nothing...She felt no horrible pain from the fire...except that she was hearing something akin to grunting.

She slowly opened her eyes and hesitantly turned toward where the flames should be coming...

To see AtmaRyumon standing in front of them, battered, yet still standing as he was blocking the flames with his shield, which was also generating a large white globe force field around them.

"AtmaRyumon?" Kylee said.  
"There's no way I'm gonna let any of you die!" AtmaRyumon said between two grunts. His voice made Riza and the other finally notice him as well.  
"That was...close..." Riza said. "Thanks."

"Don't shout victory yet! It isn't over!" AtmaRyumon replied.

Indeed, as if AtmaRyumon was protecting them with his shield, an inferno was raging all around them as Ragnarok was still breathing down his fiery rage on them. AtmaRyumon strained to hold up against the flames but the effort was obviously a hard one, but he strained not to falter as he gritted his teeth.

Finally, it was Ragnarok who ceased his attack first. The giant fiery dragon looked angered at AtmaRyumon.

"**Humpf, still alive from what I see. Well...not for long!"** Ragnarok spoke before he started to throw down on of his large claws toward AtmaRyumon.

The dragon knight digimon quickly jumped up, barely avoiding the flaming claws, just as the Tamers and their digimon were also running away from the claws who smashed in the ground.

AtmaRyumon quickly flew up toward Ragnarok's massive flaming head, but arriving at the fiery behemoth's torso level, multiple jets of flames poured out of Ragnarok's torso before shaping themselves into fire tentacles that darted toward AtmaRyumon.

The dragon knight digimon quickly spiralled on himself, forcing him on a quick drop to evade the tentacles, then flew some distance away from Ragnarok as he started flying upward again, and pointed his sword toward Ragnarok.

"Atma Blade!" he shouted as the blade glowed, then fired a few red beams toward Ragnaok's torso, but without much effect.

Ragnarok unleashed a massive roar as he retracted his small tentacles, then half-crouched on himself as he then lunged toward AtmaRyumon and as he did, he started shifting, changing himself into a massive serpentine stream of flames that rushed toward AtmaRyumon.

The dragon knight digimon quickly flew sideways to evade the large rushing mass of flames which flew away for a while…before turning back toward AtmaRyumon again.

"Darn!" AtmaRyumon muttered as he hurried to beat his wings and fly away, pursued by Ragnarok who was still having the shape of a large stream of flames.

"That doesn't look good!" Riza said, watching the fight between the bio-merged digimon and the flaming monstrosity that Ragnarok had become. "How can Regan and Lizomon even win? Why are they still fighting?"

"He doesn't want to give up." Kylee answered sadly, eyeing AtmaRyumon barely avoiding yet another charge by the serpentine flaming form of Ragnarok, who then reformed itself in its dragon form, laughing at AtmaRyumon. "But surely there has to be a way that we can help Regan and Lizomon. They can't win alone…"

"Yeah, I'd really like to help them." Veemon added. "But how can we help?"

Impmon remained silent. However his expression was one of deep thinking. "I think I got it…I think I know the way so we can help AtmaRyumon…" he said a bit darkly.

"What? How?" Kylee asked surprised.

"I remembered how he healed you Kylee and about how he was doing it.

'Only Life gives Life'

So…" Impmon paused, almost loathing saying what he was going to say. "Perhaps that we could give our strength to AtmaRyumon!"

"What?!?" all the other three were much confused and surprised about Impmon's idea.

"I know, it sounds crazy…but I know that I still have some power left in me, and surely Veemon has some. But we can't use it anymore…so why wasting it when there's somebody else we could give our power to?" Impmon explained.

"It makes sense…in a way…" Riza said.  
"Impmon…you're sure about this?" Kylee asked.  
"Well, kinda…but not totally. I know it may just be crazy and-" Impmon replied with a shrug.  
"No! It makes a lot of sense!" Kylee interrupted. "AtmaRyumon seems to be able to give power to others, so surely others can give their powers to him.

So surely, just as he wanted to give you power Impmon, surely we can give him our remaining strength."

"'We'?" Riza asked. "Do you mean…"  
"Yes, not just Impmon and Veemon, but you and I Riza!" Kylee interrupted. "Come on, let's do it."

She pulled out her digivice and cupped it in her hands, as if praying.  
Impmon and Veemon closed their eyes, concentrating themselves as they started to glow.  
Riza also pulled out his digivice and held it tight in his hands. Soon after, both Kylee and Riza's digivices started glowing.

In the skies above, AtmaRyumon was flung into a building's wall, crashing in it, but quickly managed to jump out before a large fire ball exploded where he stood.  
Ragnarok turned to look at the approaching AtmaRyumon and smirked darkly. He charged toward AtmaRyumon again, turning into a massive stream of flames.

AtmaRyumon narrowly dodged the large flames then opened his mouth as he yelled "White Flame Waves!" and breathed out white flames at the passing dark red flames of Ragnarok nearby him.

Ragnarok reformed himself some distance away of AtmaRyumon and quickly rushed at him again. AtmaRyumon readied himself to evade again…

And as Ragnarok neared, he quickly move sideways again, but Ragnarok quickly stopped himself this time, and threw a large clawed flaming hand which extended itself and grabbed AtmaRyumon.

Ragnarok chuckled sinisterly as he brought the struggling AtmaRyumon closer to his face. "**Hehehe…give it up little human…you couldn't win from the beginning…"**

In answer, AtmaRyumon opened his mouth to breathe out white fire and struck Ragnarok in the face. Ragnarok slightly grunted, then laughed.

"**Oooh, still so insisting aren't we? Unfortunately, it won't last long anymore…"** Ragnarok replied with a slow grin.

"We have to do it now!" Impmon said.  
"Right!" Kylee answered.

Then, beams fired out of the Tamers' digivices, along with other beams firing out of the two digimon and all of them went straight toward AtmaRyumon.

---

Within AtmaRyumon, Regan was still struggling to free AtmaRyumon.  
"_Come on! We can surely get ourselves free Lizomon!"_  
"_I'm trying Regan!"_ Lizomon's 'bodiless' voice answered.

Suddenly, in a blue flash of light, the ghost light blue forms of Kylee, Riza, Impmon and Veemon appeared around Regan within the digi-matrix.

"_Huh? Kylee? Riza? What are you doing here?"_ a confused Regan asked.  
"We're here to help, what do you think?" Impmon answered.  
"_I think I've noticed…"_ Lizomon's voice said.  
"_But…but why are you doing this?"_ Regan asked.  
"_Because you're our friend! That's obvious!"_ Kylee answered.  
"_Besides, don't forget that you helped us before, so it's our turn to help you!"_ Riza added.  
"_Yeah! We're with you two until the end!"_ Veemon also added.  
"…_Thanks…"_ Regan replied.  
"_Yeah, thanks a lot."_ Lizomon's voice added. "_Now let's finish this together!"_  
"_Yeah!" _Everyone else answered.

---

For a moment, it seemed that AtmaRyumon was no longer trying to get out of AtmaRyumon's grip.  
Ragnarok smiled. "**So, you've given up now? Final-"**  
But his sentence was cut off as AtmaRyumon suddenly renewed his struggles…and broke free of Ragnarok's with dreadful ease, a new bluish aura surrounding him as the dragon digimon knight looked replenished and even stronger than before.  
"**What?"** said a dumbfounded Ragnarok.  
"You thought that beating us would be easy Ragnarok? Think…AGAIN!!!" AtmaRyumon spoke, now rushing toward Ragnarok with great speed.  
He rammed, shield-first, right into Ragnarok's chest, sending the giant fiery dragon stumbling backward.

"Atma Blade!" AtmaRyumon yelled, charging fast again, and giving out a side slash as he flew on Ragnarok's side, his sword leaving a long red trail as he struck in the flames. Ragnarok grunted loudly in pain, very much surprised.

"**How is that possible?"** he said.

"Well, you seem to have forgotten one detail Ragnarok.  
The power of our friendship!" AtmaRyumon answered.

Ragnarok looked down toward the Tamers and their digimon, but somehow…he was unable to find them…

"Our friends are with us Ragnarok and together we'll defeat you!" AtmaRyumon shouted.

"Never!" Ragnarok replied, letting out a massive roar, then charged into a large flaming serpentine stream of flames toward AtmaRyumon.

AtmaRyumon quickly raised his left arm to the sky then in a red flare of light and his shield reappeared on his arm. He then held the shield in front of him and charged toward Ragnarok.

"Atma's Protector!" AtmaRyumon's shield glowed as it generated a large protective field around its owner, and it was giving AtmaRyumon more like the appearance of a white comet that charged toward Ragnarok.

A terrible roar came out of the charging flames as AtmaRyumon neared. He replied with a loud yell.

Both impacted hard on each other in a thundering bang…and it was Ragnarok who was flung backward like a doll.

The flames 'crashed' in the ground before they took form again as Ragnarok who was no longuer pleased.

"Well, seems we've finally wiped off that smile of yours." AtmaRyumon said with a little chuckle.

Ragnarok growled. "**YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT MEEEEEEE!!!"** he roared as he charged toward AtmaRyumon again.

AtmaRyumon held his blade in front of him.

Within the digi-matrix, Regan and the others stood ready. Regan looked at the others, who return to him a determined nod.

Regan threw his arm aside, the others imitated him.

AtmaRyumon raised his sword to his side, weapon glowing.

Regan, Lizomon, the Tamers and their digimon yelled.

Their yell was then unleashed through AtmaRyumon as he rushed toward Ragnarok, a fierce red glow now surrounding him, expanding around and giving AtmaRyumon an even more fearsome appearance.

Both flame dragon beast and digital dragon knight approached each other…  
Ragnarok raised a clawed hand…  
AtmaRyumon held his sword high…

Ragnarok lunged forward with his clawed hand. AtmaRyumon slashed down.

As AtmaRyumon's sword came down against Ragnarok's fiery claws…  
Ragnarok's fiery hand _collapsed_…fell apart.

Ragnarok's expression turned pained and even more surprised as AtmaRyumon went through the remains of the flaming hand…

…And stabbed him right in the chest with his sword.

Ragnarok roared in pain as he briefly shook.  
AtmaRyumon readied himself to deal the final blow…

But before…Regan looked back at his friends.  
Riza…Veemon…Impmon…then Kylee.

"_Riza, Kylee, Veemon, Impmon…_

Thanks…" Regan said.

"_Yeah, thanks a lot."_ Lizomon's voice added. "_And Impmon?"_  
"_Yeah?"_  
"_I knew you had a great potential when I saw you first. And I knew I was right. Good work. You've really proven yourself as a capable warrior and friend in my eyes."_  
Impmon was dumbfounded as he dropped his jaw. "_Y-You're kidding right?!?"_  
"_Nope, this time I'm really serious!"_ Lizomon replied with a chuckle.  
"_Uhh well…thanks for that Lizomon."_  
"_No, thanks to you, and everyone of you."_  
"_Yeah, I hope that'll we be able to see each other again, and in better circumstances this time…"_ Regan added.  
The others smiled at him and Regan smiled back. He then turned away from them, and focused back on Ragnarok.

AtmaRyumon raised his four wings and the symbols on each of the wings started glowing, followed by the one on his chest.

"Atma Crusher!" AtmaRyumon yelled as the power flowed out from his wings, then focused into his chest symbol…and a massive flaming expanding beam of red and white fires poured out of his chest and struck right in Ragnarok…and passed through him.

Ragnarok started shaking madly, quivering as he shrieked madly and in tremendous pain.

Jets of flames poured out in every direction, coming out everywhere on his body…

And a massive white flash exploded from Ragnarok, engulfing everything around…

---

She slowly opened her eyes…and saw the clear sly…  
Clear sky?  
The last thing she had seen…it was Regan's face…within…  
With a gasp, Kylee rose up, but she only managed to stand to sit, as she felt unusually tired.  
"Impmon? Riza? Veemon?" she asked.  
"Oww…" she heard moaning, and look to her side to see Riza started to wake up and slowly rise.  
"Uhhh…I feel tired…" he said.  
"Me too…"  
"Hey…same for us…" Kylee and Riza heard. They looked to their left to see Impmon and Veemon who were sitting as well, looking very tired as well.  
"What happened?" Riza asked.  
"I'm not sure…" Veemon said. "Last thing I remember was Regan who made his attack…"  
"Then there was this flash…" Riza finished.  
Realizing something, he struggled to get on his feet and yelled. "Regan? Lizomon?"  
No answer…

"Where are they?" Riza asked.  
"Well…there's no sign of Ragnarok…" Impmon said. "I think he's really gone now…finally…"  
"Yeah, that's great, I know!" Riza said. "But what about Regan and Lizomon?"  
"They're no longer here…" Kylee muttered.  
"Huh?" Riza was a bit confused. "You mean-"  
"They're back where they should be…"  
"You mean…the Digital World?" Impmon asked.  
"Yeah, surely…" Kylee answered with a small smile, then looked up to the clear sky, void of any portal now…  
"You really think that?" Veemon asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure of it now." Riza answered, looking to the sky, followed by Veemon and then Impmon.  
"Well, I'm glad that we met them." Impmon said.  
"And I'm sure we really learned a lot from them." Kylee said.  
"Well…I hope that we made them learned a few things as well…" Impmon said.  
"Surely…" Kylee answered, smiling at her partner. "Thanks again Regan…" she said, looking at the sky again.  
"Yeah, and good luck on your future adventures. And I hope we can meet again…" Impmon said, looking again at the sky…

---

It took a lot of effort just to open his eyes…the calmness of sleep being a tentative one…but he had to stay awake, at least now…  
And it was to see the clear sky.  
He breathed hard, very tired.  
"Lizomon?" Regan asked, lying on the ground.  
"Right…right here…" came Lizomon's tired voice as Regan could hear him breathe hard as well.  
"Looks…that we've done it…" Regan said tiredly…  
"Yeah…we did it…we destroyed Ragnarok…" Lizomon added.  
Regan then started to laugh a bit. "Heh…I'm too tired to move…" he laughed a bit again.  
Lizomon also did the same. "Same here…" he added with a little chuckle.  
Despite that he was much relieved now; a frown came on Regan's face.

"Kylee? Riza? Impmon? Veemon?" he said loudly.

No answer…

"Lizomon…what's wrong? I' sure they would have noticed us…right?" Regan said, a bit worried.  
He heard Lizomon sniffing. "Well…I'm not getting their smell at all…" Lizomon replied. "And…the air…it smells…different…yet…familiar…" he added

"Familiar?" Regan was a bit confused. "Hey Lizomon…do you think that…"  
"That we could be…" Lizomon continued.

But then a large shadow covered them, a large winged form hovering over them. Both Regan and Lizomon noticed it, but the sun's glare prevented them from distinguishing features…

"Ah! I have found you at last!" a triumphant sounding deep rumbling voice spoke.

As they heard the voice, both Regan and Lizomon smiled tiredly.

"Yeah…we're back…in the Digital World…at last…" Regan said.

**EPILOGUE**

"And after that huge flash, Lizomon and I woke up where he found us."  
"Right after that you and ErebosRyumon clashed swords? What could have happened?"  
"I don't know."

Regan was sitting on a rock, his digimon lying down as he had a side glance toward his partner. A young little girl around 8 years old was on Regan's lap, as she obviously seemed happy to be around Regan. She had brown hairs with a small bang in the face, along with having blue eyes, and was wearing a red t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans that she had rolled up to her knee level.

"Well, that's surely is a weird story." Someone else added.

To the girl and Regan's side was a digimon around Lizomon's size, and was a bit lupine in form, though he was standing on its hind leg and was more crouched. Also, he was covered in purple fur and had bits of white fur at the end of its small arms, the long tail and around his nose. And with that, he had a red gem in its forehead.

"Hey Dorumon, at least my older brother's back with us. That's all that matters." The young girl said happily as she hugged Regan, who still seemed tired.

"Still Regan…are you sure you don't remember anything else?" Asked the previous person, which had a girl's voice. "He said that he had sensed somekind of dimensional anomaly while he was searching.

Sitting in front of Regan and his younger sister was another girl, older.

She was of Regan's age, having light brown hairs which were slightly shoulder length, though a hairclip in her hairs prevented parts of them to fall in her face. Her ruby eyes were still having a bit of a curious look in them. She was wearing a tank top which the bottom half of it was colored white and the top half was colored pink. She was also wearing long gloves that were covering all her arms and fingers, leaving only a hole on the top of the hand, and were opened at the finger ends. Along with that she had a yellow short and was wearing pink and white shoes.

At her side was a digimon standing on its hind legs…though it was looked like a cat with white fur, very long ears that ended with three pink tips. The digimon was also wearing large green gloves on her paws and her very long and thin tail had purple stripes on it, along with a golden ring.

"I'm sorry Kari, I don't remember anything." Regan said a bit sadly.  
"Neither do I." Lizomon said. It seemed that he hadn't been speaking, seeming a bit thoughtful.  
"Oh…That would have helped us to know what happened back there in your fight against Ragnarok…" Kari said.  
"Well…I've told you all I remember…But at least we know that Ragnarok's finally gone now."  
"Regan…" Kari said and sighed sadly. "Didn't you realize you could have died? We were all worried sick about you!" Kari said on a louder tone, her eyes showing worriness.  
"I'm sorry Kari…" Regan mumbled, looking down and to the side, quite sad himself. "I was really reckless…but you know about what he was…and I really wanted no one of you to be harmed…or killed because of him…because of me…"  
"Regan…he's not you. He may have been somekind of monster coming from within you…but it didn't mean that it was necessarily much linked to you."  
"Sorry again Kari…Next time, I'll try to have faith in all of you as well…" Regan said.  
"Considering what happened when we were finally brought back to you and the other Digidestined, I doubt that you would exactly be willing to be disappointing her…" Lizomon said, eyes closed and a very slight smile on his face.

Regan's sister, still sitting on his lap, had a look of confusion coming on her face, just as Kari and Regan turned a bit uncertain.

"Uhhm…it had kinda been all of a sudden…we didn't really know what to expect…" Regan said.  
"Yeah, yeah…" Lizomon said with a yawn. He seemed rather too tired to really continue to annoy them.  
"Well, at least, we should really focus on the more important thing…Ragnarok is finally gone…and we're back…"  
"Yeah! I'm sure you have been great Regan." Regan's sister said, hugging her brother again.  
Kari smiled at Regan.

Regan then started to rise up, removing his sister from his lap. "Could you mind a bit? I'd like to be alone…" he said.

He then walked away, the others expect Lizomon, being a little confused.  
"What's wrong?" Regan's sister asked worryingly.  
"I'll go check." Lizomon said as he rose up and went after his partner.

He quickly found him, staring toward a large mountainous area, though a good part of it seemed devastated by a large explosion.  
"I'd like to know now Regan…" Lizomon said.  
"Why we aren't telling them about what happened on that other Real World? With Kylee and Riza?" Regan said.  
"Yeah." Lizomon replied.  
"Well…I preferred not to talk about them. I don't think it's really necessary. Besides…who knows if that could cause them to be sudden brought to this world? Would they be ready for the Digital World?" Regan said.  
"Sure, you are acting in concern for them, but I'm pretty sure that they would be suitable as Digidestined, not just Tamers…  
But I'll respect your decision on not talking about them." Lizomon replied.  
Regan looked at his partner, as he saw the sun starting to set, and smiled at Lizomon. "Thanks Lizo."  
"That's nothing Regan." Lizomon replied, smiling confidently at his partner.

**THE END**


End file.
